


Ремонтные работы

by Scott_Summers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Кибертехник и бывший полицейский Гэвин Рид покупает для ремонта и перепродажи пострадавшего в перестрелке андроида, и это сильно меняет его жизнь. К лучшему, разумеется, но к этой мысли ещё надо привыкнуть.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Kudos: 12





	Ремонтные работы

**Author's Note:**

> AU по циклу книг Л. и А. Белашей "Война кукол".  
> Реалии текста представляют собой "ви-не-грет" из реалий "Детройта" и "Войны кукол", вам будет интереснее, если вы знаете оба канона, но в общем-то всё понятно и так, поэтому никаких специальных пояснений делать не буду. Приятного прочтения ^^

Заботами страны  
мы в морге все равны.  
И радости от этого  
У нас полны штаны…  
Л. и А. Белаш, "Война кукол"

1\. Робот не может причинить вред человеку или своим бездействием допустить,  
чтобы человеку был причинён вред.  
2\. Робот должен повиноваться всем приказам, которые даёт человек,  
кроме тех случаев, когда эти приказы противоречат Первому Закону.  
3\. Робот должен заботиться о своей безопасности в той мере,  
в которой это не противоречит Первому или Второму Законам.  
А. Азимов

— Ты подлежишь ремонту?  
Синий Мцыри, "Happy together"

Гэвин Рид часто совершал ошибки, но ещё никогда это не стоило ему пятизначной суммы.  
Вообще-то, на этот раз он проебался по-крупному, и вовсе не потому, что купил сломанную куклу. Да ладно, в этом и состояла его работа — сделать из хлама конфетку, штучный экземпляр, уникальную игрушку! Он брал почти всё, что ему предлагали, целых кукол и комплектующие, у него уже была репутация, налаженные связи, поставщики, клиенты, и кто же его дёрнул повестись на это предложение!..  
Он обернулся и вновь посмотрел на распластанного на рабочем столе андроида.  
Robocop RK900, редкая птица. Парень знал, что Гэвин не устоит перед такой добычей, назначил достаточно высокую цену, передал документы, позволил бегло просмотреть загрузку мозга, чтобы убедиться в работоспособности. О вдумчивой проверке не стоило и мечтать, подобные сделки происходят быстро, покупай или проваливай, и Гэвин купил.  
Нет, купился.  
Ему "забыли" сказать, что кукла — баншер, поражённый вирусной программой ЦФ-5. Гэвину в голову не приходило, что Robocop'ы поддаются этой заразе. Жертвами вроде становились домашние куклы, бытовые модели, как его RT600, и СМИ, конечно, пели об опасности для всех андроидов, но Гэвин привык считать это нагнетанием обстановки, не более.  
Вот тебе и нагнетание, блядь.  
Гэвин зацепил ногой табурет, придвинул и сел, крикнул:  
— Свари кофе!  
Сама по себе ЦФ-5 Гэвина не беспокоила: он купил и ввёл шестисотой "Старлайт" ещё в пятьдесят первом и своевременно устанавливал обновления. Однако, для начала, даже со "Старлайтом" и "Блоком" её нельзя было использовать как машину поддержки при тестировании девятисотого, а кроме того, приказ о том, что баншеры принадлежат проекту "Антикибер", никто не отменял. Законным владельцам расходы покрывала страховка. Гэвин, сдав девятисотого, останется с дырой в кармане.  
— Ваш кофе.  
Гэвин, не оглядываясь, протянул руку, и шестисотая вложила в неё тяжёлую кружку.  
— Я могу вам помочь?  
— Можешь, — согласился Гэвин. — Съеби нахрен.  
И сделал первый глоток.

Гэвин всегда ненавидел андроидов. Ещё он ненавидел людей вообще и конкретно преступников, полицейских и своего единоутробного брата, но всё же андроидам доставалось больше других; возможно, поэтому он и вернулся к кибертехнике, когда его выперли из полиции — отрывался, пользовался своим всемогуществом. Играл в Бога!..  
Строго говоря, конечно, из полиции его не "выперли", а проводили на пенсию по инвалидности, но Гэвин предпочитал первую трактовку. В пятидесятом он пристрелил пару человек, потом мудила Андерсон подал рапорт о нанесении излишнего ущерба куклам; всё это тянуло на несоответствие занимаемой должности. Фаулер тащил Гэвина сколько мог, прежде чем заговорить об увольнении, и только Фаулер пришёл в больницу, когда Гэвин психанул и глупо подставился во время захвата уличной банды.  
То есть, из сослуживцев — только он.  
Любимый братец тоже приволок свою драгоценную задницу.  
Его лицо было первым, что Гэвин увидел, открыв глаза после операции.  
— Да чтоб я сдох! — вырвалось у него, но больше мысленно, вслух он издал только хриплый стон. Элайджа его понял, впрочем, ухмыльнулся и наклонился над кроватью.  
— Да ты и так чуть не сдох, — сказал он, показал на пальцах: — Вот столько не хватило.  
За его спиной стояла кукла, RT600, в коротком синем платье. Гэвин знал её, видел с Элайджей раньше; братец называл её Хлоей, а Гэвина бесила его манера давать куклам личные имена, человеческие, блядь, имена!..  
— Тебя демобилизовали, — продолжил Элайджа, откидываясь на спинку стула. Руки он держал на весу — профдеформация, даже в больнице опасался испачкаться, прикоснуться к чему-то несвежему. Шестисотая нужна ему была в том числе для того, чтобы открывать двери и нажимать кнопки, эдакая живая и самостоятельная перчатка, которую после использования можно продезинфицировать К-лучами.  
— Хочешь знать, почему? — Элайджа поднял брови. — По здоровью. Ты помнишь, что тебе стреляли в голову? Защитный экран погасил волну и предохранил тебя от осколков... частично. Кое-что всё-таки долетело.  
Он как будто получал удовольствие, по капле выдавая информацию. Задохнувшись от бешенства, Гэвин попытался привстать, чтобы высказать всё, что думает, и тогда с ним впервые случился припадок. Он плохо помнил, как это было. Вроде бы, шестисотая удерживала его в кровати, пока не прибежал врач. Заботливый братец всё это время сидел на стуле, разглядывая Гэвина с брезгливым интересом.  
Потом Элайджа ушёл, а кукла осталась.  
— Пошла вон, — велел Гэвин, едва ворочая языком. — Выйди из палаты. Это приказ.  
Он учился обращаться с андроидами, целый сраный экзамен сдал, чтобы ему поставили галочку в личном деле, но пигалица в платье даже пластиковой бровью не повела.  
— В этой больнице не хватает персонала, — сказала она, глядя на Гэвина в упор чуть раскосыми голубыми глазами. — Я должна быть рядом, чтобы иметь возможность оказать вам помощь.  
— Не нужна мне никакая сраная помощь от сраной куклы! — вспылил он.  
Снова больно ударило в затылке, взорвалось, как граната. Гэвина затрясло, свело судорогой ноги и руки, однако на этот раз он оставался в сознании и согласился про себя, что действовала шестисотая как образцовая медсестра — ещё бы, им-то быстро учиться, скачал нужную программу, и уже специалист!..  
Больше он с куклой не спорил, тем не менее, даже когда ему разрешили вставать и ходить. Шестисотая следовала за ним тенью. Гэвин вынужден был признать, что выдрессировал её Элайджа отлично, кукла заботилась, но не переходила границы; обнаружив при выписке из больницы, что брат не просто оставил ему куклу, но официально, с документами, подарил её, Гэвин только хмыкнул и бросил ей свою сумку.  
— Ну давай, — сказал он. — Помогай тогда.  
Первые дни он орал на неё, обвинял в слежке и передаче данных брату. Дома было невыносимо скучно; Гэвину даже не пришлось идти в участок за вещами, Фаулер распорядился, чтобы ему всё привезли по звонку. Коробки принёс андроид Хэнка Андерсона, ублюдочный улыбающийся дурачок модели Detective. Гэвин не стал с ним разговаривать, бросил шестисотой:  
— Разберись тут со всем этим.  
Что это была не лучшая формулировка из возможных, он понял, когда кукла запустила цикл стирки и дезинфекции формы, перебрала и рассортировала документы и аптечку; ещё она перемыла полы и окна, заменила пробитую Гэвином в приступе ярости дверцу шкафа и заказала новое постельное бельё.  
— Ты вообще кто? — Гэвин пнул пустое ведро. — Уборщица?  
— Я — домашняя модель, — шестисотая улыбнулась, отчего раскосые глаза стали ещё меньше. — Я предназначена для бытового обслуживания человека и могу выполнять любые хозяйственные и прочие вспомогательные работы. Хотите, чтобы я сделала что-то конкретное?  
— Хочу! — рявкнул Гэвин. — Выключись! Сто один! Это приказ!  
Кукла часто заморгала. Её лицо мелко задрожало, задёргались руки, как бывало у андроидов при программном сбое.  
— Это противоречит моим базовым установкам, — сказала шестисотая. — Моя обязанность — следить за вашим здоровьем и самочувствием. Выключенная, я не смогу выполнять свои функции и этим подвергну вашу жизнь опасности. Пожалуйста, отмените приказ. До отключения осталось десять. Девять. Восемь…  
Несколько секунд Гэвин смотрел, как её корёжит, испытывая неловкость и отвращение, потом сказал:  
— Отменяю. Живи.  
Больше он не повышал на неё голос.

Девятисотый был в довольно плохом состоянии. В перестрелке ему раздробили колено и плечевой сустав, продырявили грудь в опасной близости от мозга и сорвали скин со щеки и виска, чудом не задев радар. Гэвин срезал с неподвижного тела куртку и рубашку, поковырялся пинцетом в ранах, больше из любопытства, чем с какой-то пользой, и перешёл к штанам, и вот тут его ждал сюрприз: девятисотый оказался не только бодигардом, но и секс-куклой.  
Гэвин скривился, разглядывая вялый член, окружённый короткими тёмными волосами. Хотелось то ли сплюнуть, то ли прикрыть куклу простынёй; Гэвин ограничился тем, что отложил пинцет, снял перчатки и вышел, хлопнув дверью изо всех сил.  
На звук примчалась шестисотая, встала столбиком в дверях. Гэвин её проигнорировал, налил себе воды и жадно выпил.  
— Я могу помочь? — спросила шестисотая.  
— Слушай, — осенило Гэвина, — а ты насколько... э... домашняя модель? Ты что-то говорила про бытовое обслуживание, а ты трахаться умеешь?  
— Да, я могу заниматься сексом, — кукла кивнула и широко улыбнулась. — Вы хотите?  
— Ни за что! — Гэвин замахал на неё руками. — Ещё не хватало!.. Так, полюбопытствовал.  
Он подумал немного и спросил ещё:  
— Ты трахалась с Элайджей?  
— Эта информация закрыта под ключ.  
— Значит, трахалась, — подытожил Гэвин, хмыкнул и отвернулся, потеряв интерес к ней, но не к ситуации в целом: надо же, теперь у него есть целых две секс-куклы на выбор... на любой вкус, как говорится.  
Если, конечно, забыть, что девятисотого он должен отдать проекту "Антикибер".  
...или стереть ему мозг и сделать вид, что никакой ЦФ и не было, кто докажет-то?  
Выхлебав остатки воды, Гэвин оставил кружку на подоконнике (шестисотая уберёт) и вернулся в ремонтный блок, где девятисотый в разрезанных штанах по-прежнему демонстрировал член. Накрыв его салфеткой, Гэвин закрепил руки и ноги куклы в замках, зажал фиксатором голову и подал питание на мозг.  
— Ну, посмотрим, что ты такое, — пробормотал он, подключая коннекторы к грудной панели.  
Девятисотый распахнул голубые глаза, рванулся, но замки, рассчитанные на Atlant'ов, не сдвинулись ни на дюйм. "Блок", введённый при предыдущем запуске, работал, не давая активировать "Взрыв" и снести всю информацию, и можно было бы просто его отключить и позволить кукле самой сделать всё необходимое, но Гэвину стало любопытно.  
Надев шлем и сенсорные перчатки, он вошёл в цифровое пространство мозга девятисотого. Никогда прежде он не читал куклу, заражённую ЦФ, и ожидал увидеть нечто из ряда вон выходящее сразу после заставки, но на первый взгляд мозг выглядел обычно — разве что развёртка сложнее, чем у серий шесть и восемь, например. Оно и понятно: бодигард, да ещё и секс-кукла!..  
Гэвин вдруг понял, что за все эти годы ни разу сам не тестировал подарок Элайджи, только проверял на ошибки и накатывал обновления. Сейчас, конечно, глупо было срываться и тащить её на стенд, но в будущем стоило исправить упущение.  
Я RK900, ЛИЧНЫЙ НОМЕР 178213988, КОД F5AE4B4A-F6D9-4A3F, ТЧ 15, ОБЪЁМ ОПЕРАТИВНОЙ ПАМЯТИ 400, ОБЪЁМ СВОБОДНОЙ ПАМЯТИ 979871, СБОРКА СИСТЕМЫ ЦФ-5-1807-54(З). ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ.  
На общей схеме отразились поломки: нога, плечо, грудь. Лицевой скин мозг не распознал как дефектный, Гэвин принудительно выделил нужную зону и зафиксировал на развёртке.  
Затем проверил образ хозяина и не удивился, обнаружив, что предыдущую владелицу, Аманду Стерн, девятисотый обозначил как МАТЬ. Что-то такое Гэвин слышал о ЦФ: первым делом эта зараза заставляла кукол создавать импровизированные семьи, где в роли отца выступал автор версии вируса. Мать, однако, Гэвину была известна только одна: пресловутая Мама Чара, наделавшая со своими "дочками" много шума в прошлом году; по лицу Аманды он не понимал, человек это или кукла, а девятисотый не собирался делиться другой информацией, кроме внешности. "Блок" не дал активировать "Взрыв", уничтожающий мозг андроида не хуже гидравлического пресса, но и только, ЦФ по-прежнему управляла всем, ориентировалась на МАТЬ и её оберегала.  
Пока девятисотый проверял таймер, Гэвин размышлял, как всё-таки лучше поступить. Оставлять как есть нельзя: кукла попросту сбежит, как только будут сняты замки. Запускать "Взрыв"? И что потом? Заново калибровать, учить ходить и говорить? Бодигарда с целым пакетом заводских программ?..  
Гэвин вздохнул.  
Был третий вариант, разумеется. Лучший из всех с технической точки зрения, худший — с любой другой.  
Позвонить брату, вот что Гэвин мог сделать.  
Элайджа давно покинул "Роботех", но связи у него остались со всей "Большой Тройкой"; он с лёгкостью достал бы копии установочных дисков и этим сильно облегчил Гэвину жизнь. Да что там, он мог бы и сам вычистить мозг и накатить программное обеспечение заново, он с детства был в этом хорош.  
И всё же Гэвин медлил.  
Он понятия не имел, что Элайджа запросит взамен.  
Так и не приняв решения, он сосредоточился на наружном ремонте. Отключать девятисотого не стал: пусть контролирует процесс изнутри, — но и не разговаривал с ним, и в конце концов андроид сам подал голос.  
— Зачем вы делаете это?  
— Чиню твою ногу? — Гэвин фыркнул, бросил останки штанов в термокамеру. — Ты — моя собственность, а я не люблю неисправные вещи.  
— Я не вещь, — возразил девятисотый.  
— Да что ты?! — обрадовался Гэвин. — И кто же ты тогда, жестянка? Мамин сыночка?  
Замки выдержали рывок.  
— Я — свободная личность, — заявил андроид и перешёл на "ты": — Ты не сможешь удержать меня здесь. Я не буду тебе подчиняться. Я сам выбираю, с кем и где мне находиться.  
— Угу, — согласился Гэвин рассеянно.  
Колено под скином тоже выглядело неважно: пуля рассекла контракторы и повредила шланг, тириум стёк в полость тяги и там загустел и даже ссохся кое-где. Гэвин надрезал скин лепестками и оттянул в стороны, закрепил клейкой лентой и взялся за шланг, проверил — нет, длины не хватит, а значит, придётся вскрывать чуть не половину ноги, от середины бедра до середины голени.  
— Иди сюда! — крикнул он и сообразил, что теперь, когда дома две куклы, придётся их как-то называть. Девятисотый красиво говорил, но Гэвин был уверен, что базовые установки заставят его выполнить приказ, если он не будет противоречить "семейным" требованиям ЦФ.  
Шестисотая впорхнула в ремонтный блок.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Ассистировала она ему тоже не впервые. Гэвин сразу признал, что две руки — хорошо, а две руки, поднимающие полтонны — ещё лучше; шестисотая улыбалась, беспрекословно подчинялась, стерилизовала сама себя К-лучами (не повторять на людях) и не требовала ни благодарности, ни зарплаты. Гэвина это вполне устраивало.  
— Хлоя! — сказал девятисотый, заставив Гэвина насторожиться.  
— Да? — она улыбнулась прикованной кукле — дружелюбно, как всегда.  
— Ты не помнишь меня?  
— Рот закрой! — потребовал Гэвин. — Это приказ!  
— Ты не можешь мне приказывать, манхло, — девятисотый растянул губы в жутковатом подобии улыбки. — Я — свободная личность.  
Гэвин вспыхнул мгновенно, бросил скальпель и схватил перчатку, чтобы войти в мозг и отключить речевой центр, но не успел: заломило затылок.  
Потом пришла темнота.

Очнулся Гэвин в кровати, раздетый до трусов, обессиленный и взмокший. Шестисотая сидела рядом и выжимала в мисочку салфетку, улыбнулась, подняв глаза:  
— Здравствуйте. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Как дерьмо, — Гэвин застонал. — Хочу пить, дай мне воды.  
Шестисотая поднесла стакан к его губам и придерживала его голову, пока он пил, потом помогла лечь обратно на подушку.  
В этот раз его знатно размазало, давно такого не случалось. Мышцы рук и ног всё ещё подрагивали, от любого движения бросало в пот, клонило в сон.  
— Что там с этим, — Гэвин пошевелил пальцами, — поломанным?  
— Он освободил правую руку, — шестисотая сморгнула, — я пристегнула её снова двойным замком.  
"Освободил"?.. "Пристегнула"?..  
— Что-то я не понял, — поражённый, Гэвин смог приподняться на локте, — давай-ка ещё раз. Что он сделал? Подробно говори.  
— Андроид Robocop RK900 пытался предотвратить ваше падение и вырвал крепление правого верхнего замка, освободив таким образом руку, — повторила шестисотая. — В рамках Первого и Третьего Законов и опасаясь за вашу и мою безопасность я предупредила его возможное освобождение, применив шокер, восстановила и усилила крепление с помощью замка "basis-412k"...  
— Стоп, — перебил Гэвин. — Помоги мне встать, оботри спину и дай одежду.  
— Вам лучше было бы отдохнуть, — заметила кукла, но приказ выполнила.  
Опираясь на её руку, Гэвин добрался до ремонтного блока, вошёл сам, стараясь держать спину прямо.  
Девятисотый следил за ним, низко, неестественно вывернув голову. На руке его, там, где был первый замок, осталась широкая ссадина, тириум запёкся на скине синими потёками.  
Салфетка с нижней части тела тоже свалилась, разумеется. Гэвин старался туда не смотреть.  
— У тебя повреждён мозг, — заявил девятисотый с явной тревогой. — Ты можешь умереть.  
— Да ты что! — Гэвин хмыкнул. — А я-то и не догадывался. Тебя это не освободит, кстати. Ты перейдёшь по наследству моему мудаку-братцу, а у него любая кукла запляшет как он хочет, он в средствах не стесняется.  
К его удивлению, девятисотый промолчал.  
Гэвин обошёл стол и наклонился над раскрытым коленом, поморщился:  
— Ну вот ты тяги и доломал, тупая жестянка, — он запнулся. — Хлоя.  
— Да, Гэвин?  
Он вздрогнул.  
Никогда прежде он не звал её именем, данным ей Элайджей, но и она прежде не обращалась к нему никак: ещё в больнице он отказался быть "мистером Ридом" или "офицером", на это звание он больше прав не имел, а потом огрызнулся и на "хозяина". Откуда, чтоб её, она взяла "Гэвина"?  
Прочистив горло, он головой указал на стерильные салфетки и пистолет "вода-воздух".  
— Вымой его. Полностью. Когда закончишь, проверь, чтобы он не мог освободиться, выключи здесь свет и возвращайся ко мне.  
Со светом, конечно, было мелочно. В темноте Robocop'ы ориентировались при помощи радара, но "Блок" действовал и на него тоже, не только на ЦФ, так что девятисотый не сможет ни двигаться, ни видеть хоть что-то; не такая уж большая потеря для куклы, но раз он настаивал на свободе личности, свободу-то Гэвин и планировал ему урезать.  
Спросил только:  
— У тебя есть имя, жестянка? Отвечай, это приказ.  
Он преследовал сразу две цели, и обеих достиг: девятисотый дёрнул головой и сказал:  
— Мама называла меня Найнс.  
— Твоя мама — "Большая Тройка", — напомнил Гэвин из чистого упрямства, радуясь, что андроид подчинился приказу, пусть даже ерундовому, проходному. — Никто тебя не рожал, ты собран на конвейере.  
Губы девятисотого изогнула странная улыбка.  
— А я приёмный, — произнёс он почти ласково. — Необязательно быть кровным, чтобы тебя любили.  
Это был удар ниже пояса; сердце Гэвина сбилось с ритма, он задержал дыхание и вынужден был опереться на край стола, отчего девятисотый перестал скалиться, а шестисотая подняла голову и вгляделась в лицо хозяина.  
— Гэвин, вам лучше лечь, — сказала она с беспокойством. — Я отведу вас.  
— Продолжай работать, — прохрипел Гэвин. — Заверши поставленную задачу. Я справлюсь сам.  
Он не помнил, как дошёл до спальни, как разделся и лёг, очнулся уже в постели. Его снова знобило, немели пальцы; он ненавидел андроидов, ненавидел людей, себя, шестисотую, ненавидел свою травму и повреждения девятисотого, ненавидел баншеров и проклятую ЦФ, сносящую куклам мозг.  
Но больше всего — своего брата.  
Того, кого всегда любили сильнее.

Все считали, что шрамы на лице Гэвин получил на службе в полиции, но это было правдой лишь отчасти: две самые крупные отметины, давно побелевшие от времени, Гэвин заработал в раннем детстве.  
Он никому не говорил об этом. Не стеснялся, нет, это дерьмо он оставлял мамкиным сыночкам, падающим в обморок от вида крови; Гэвин просто не помнил точно, как они появились. Словно были всегда, словно он родился с ними — хоть это и не соответствовало действительности.  
Единственное, в чём он был уверен, это в том, что в инциденте поучаствовал Элайджа. Что-то смутное, неясное вертелось в голове и вторгалось изредка в его сны. Гэвин закрывал глаза и вспоминал отголоски той боли от сломанного носа, от прикосновения грубой ткани к лопнувшей коже; Элайджа сидел перед ним на корточках, морщился и крутил его лицо, и что-то подсказывало Гэвину, что Элайджа очень не хотел объяснять их общей матери, что случилось.  
Отцы у них были разные. Мать, инженер-кибертехник, родила Элайджу от орбитального пилота Камски; она хотела и дочь, но Камски-старший подхватил на службе неведомую инфекцию и сгорел в считанные часы, прежде чем врачи успели понять, что происходит. Элайджа отца почти не помнил и не скучал по нему; когда через семь лет появился Гэвин, Элайджа отнёсся к нему с любопытством исследователя, однако к отчиму тоже не привязался, а тот, бывший сэйсид, вскоре погиб во время теракта. Ответственность за взрыв взяла на себя Партия, и это стало одной из причин, почему Гэвин при выборе профессии предпочёл полицию, а не политичку: меньше шансов наткнуться на людей Амилькара и перестрелять их без разговоров.  
Не помогло, впрочем; не Партия, другие, но он всё же выстрелил, и дело кончилось служебным расследованием.  
Застонав, Гэвин закрыл лицо руками. Пальцы коснулись шрама на носу, вернулась ушедшая было злость.  
Мама любила Элайджу и вечно ставила его в пример младшему сыну, а Элайджа просёк, откуда ветер дует, и заглядывал ей в рот, даже кибертехникой начал заниматься исключительно подражая ей. Маленький Гэвин так не мог, более того, назло отказывался и убегал, хоть ему и было интересно; теперь, в свои почти тридцать пять, он признавал неправоту и с удовольствием занимался тем, что прежде презирал напоказ, вот только хвастаться было уже некому — мама умерла ещё до того, как Гэвина выперли из отдела.  
Не рассказывать же Элайдже, как круто копаться в электронных мозгах и силикарбоновых каркасах!.. Братец уже давно в это наигрался и ушёл на покой с чистой совестью и запредельным счётом в банке, он мог себе позволить больше не работать, вообще не думать о деньгах, пока такие как Гэвин вкалывали весь день, чтобы свести концы с концами.  
Последний упрёк, правда, оказался настолько нелепым, что Гэвин сам невесело рассмеялся. Уж кому говорить о нищете, но только не ему, не после того, как спокойно отвалил пятизначную сумму за ломаную куклу, даже толком не проверив её состояние!  
Но и дело-то было не в деньгах.  
Элайджа сломал ему нос в далёком детстве, вот с чего всё началось. Сломал — и соврал матери, не мог не соврать, ведь она наказала бы его иначе, непременно наказала. Гэвин хотел в это верить.  
Хотел — и не мог. Потому что мама любила Элайджу, вот в чём дело.  
Даже если он ударил брата в лицо.  
Гэвин судорожно вздохнул и отвернул голову, почувствовав, как по щеке поползла слеза. Надо же, столько лет прошло, а эта херня всё ещё его цепляла!..  
Вошла шестисотая.  
...Хлоя.  
Кукла ёбнутого на голову братца.  
— Я дала двести пятьдесят миллилитров воды андроиду Robocop RK900, — сказала она, останавливаясь у двери. — Его скин нуждается в увлажнении, в противном случае возможно растрескивание и шелушение.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин невольно шмыгнул носом. — Уходи. Я буду спать.  
— Да, — шестисотая помолчала. — Позовите меня в случае необходимости.  
Гэвин не ответил.  
Девятисотый зрил в корень, как выяснилось. Необязательно быть кровным, вот и кукла, не связанная с ним ничем, о нём позаботилась.  
Осекшись, Гэвин распахнул глаза.  
"Не связанная", говоришь?  
Но ведь девятисотый спрашивал, помнит ли она его!

Ближе к утру Гэвину приснилось, что он снова служит в полиции и расследует дело об ограблении квартиры. Работали андроиды: баншеры или просто украденные и переписанные куклы — в криминале всегда хватало умельцев разного рода; дверь снесли с петель и с корнем вырвали пульт сигнализации, разгромили мебель, содрали со стен и разломали дорогие деревянные панели. Испортили всё, что не смогли унести.  
Пока эксперты собирали улики, Гэвин медленно ходил по комнатам, разглядывая интерьер. Непростая квартира: окна затемнены, с улицы не увидишь, что (и кто) внутри, а значит, андроидов навёл некто владеющий информацией. Хмыкнув над разбитым плазменным экраном диагональю сорок пять дюймов, Гэвин свернул в коридор и заметил, как закрывается дверь спальни.  
— Эй! — позвал он. — Кто там?  
Ему не ответили. Вытащив пистолет из кобуры, Гэвин осторожно приблизился и прислушался.  
Ничего.  
Он толкнул дверь ногой, выждал буквально секунду и вошёл, держа пистолет на уровне груди.  
И увидел девятисотого, тот сидел на кровати, закинув ногу на ногу, и обнимал колено ладонями, улыбался. Одет и причёсан он был под назойливого ублюдка Detective, однако нашивка на груди уточняла, что перед Гэвином всё-таки Robocop RK900.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гэвин. — Как ты сюда попал? Отвечай! Это приказ.  
— Я сижу, — насмешливо отозвался девятисотый, продолжая улыбаться. — Смотрю на тебя. Я вошёл и сел. Ты это хотел услышать?  
— Как. Ты. Попал. В квартиру? — отчеканил Гэвин, взводя курок. — Думаешь, я с тобой шутить буду? Ты на месте преступления, я имею право пристрелить тебя и сдать в утиль!  
Девятисотый плавно и неторопливо поднялся, оказавшись выше Гэвина примерно на полголовы, заметил:  
— Ты не сможешь меня убить своим "табельным оружием". Стоило взять что-то посерьёзнее.  
Гэвин скосил глаза вниз и обнаружил, что держит детский игрушечный пистолет, стреляющий красными пластиковыми дисками, и это было настолько невероятно и дико, что он осознал, что спит.  
— Это мой сон, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — Я убью тебя даже выстрелом из пальца.  
— Стреляй, — девятисотый пожал плечами и расстегнул куртку, потянулся к пуговицам рубашки. Гэвин следил за ним как заворожённый, опомнился, когда андроид вытащил рубашку из-под ремня брюк.  
— Откуда ты знаешь мою куклу?! — рявкнул он.  
— Подумай сам, — предложил девятисотый. — Ну, давай. Элайджа взял Хлою с конвейера, она даже в шоу-руме не была. Где же я мог с ней видеться, ума не приложу!..  
— В твоей памяти нет Элайджи!  
— Правда?..  
Девятисотый остался в одних брюках, и Гэвин невольно сглотнул слюну: эту куклу, должно быть, лепили с Пророка Энрика, Гэвин не знал других таких же красивых тел.  
— Я тебе нравлюсь? — девятисотый поднял брови.  
— Ты — секс-кукла, — выдавил Гэвин. — Ты создан для этого.  
Всё же он опустил пистолет. В конце концов, если это сон, он ничего не теряет, не так ли?.. Он даже сделал шаг вперёд — и наткнулся на холодный, колкий взгляд андроида.  
— Ты не спросил, нравишься ли ты мне, — девятисотый выплюнул эти слова с каким-то особенным отвращением. — И я говорю: нет. Неважно, кем меня создали. Я — свободная личность, и я не стану ублажать такое манхло как ты.  
Гэвин проснулся, рывком сел, втянул в себя воздух.  
— Ах ты, канистра дырявая! — пробормотал он, провёл рукой по лицу.  
Признавать не хотелось, но он прекрасно понимал, что всё сказанное во сне произнёс не тот девятисотый, что лежал на рабочем столе в ремонтном блоке. Игры подсознания; Гэвин сам адресовал себе эти оскорбления и это презрение.  
Член, напрягшийся было в преддверии "мокрого" сна, опал и съёжился. Спать больше не тянуло; Гэвин спустил ноги с кровати, надел штаны и босиком побрёл на кухню, чтобы попить воды и что-нибудь съесть.  
Шестисотая в гостиной смотрела по телевизору передачу о туанской моде, на звук шагов она отвернулась от экрана и встала таким же красивым плавным движением, как девятисотый во сне.  
Гэвин привалился плечом к дверному откосу.  
— Я могу вам помочь? — шестисотая улыбнулась.  
— Зачем тебе это? — Гэвин указал на телевизор.  
— Мне интересно. Мне нравится яркая многослойная одежда. Я хотела бы, — она запнулась, — так одеваться.  
— "Хотела"?..  
Брови Гэвина поползли вверх помимо его воли. Кукла, у которой есть желания?.. Это что-то новенькое.  
Опасно похожее на ЦФ, вообще-то.  
Шестисотая промолчала, но опустила голову.  
— И чего бы ты ещё "хотела"? — полюбопытствовал Гэвин. Он чувствовал себя так, словно не вполне проснулся, словно всё это происходило не наяву, так почему бы не поболтать, раз кукла откровенничает?  
— Я хотела бы, чтобы вы называли меня Хлоей, — она снова улыбнулась, мягко и застенчиво. — Хотела бы ещё раз увидеть Элайджу. Хотела бы знать, почему андроид Robocop RK900 говорит, что мы знакомы...  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп! — перебил Гэвин. — Ничего себе, списочек у тебя!..  
Он поскрёб подбородок и пожал плечами, направился дальше на кухню и уже от дверей бросил:  
— Хочешь увидеть Элайджу — позвони, пригласи его в гости. Пусть братец оторвёт свою жопу от стула и приезжает!..  
— Я правда могу это сделать? — крикнула шестисотая.  
— Правда! — заорал Гэвин в ответ. — Только не разрешай ему тут хозяйничать, если припрётся... приедет в моё отсутствие!

Девятисотый с утра выглядел недовольным, Гэвин же, напротив, лучился благодушием.  
— Привет, свободная личность номер сто семьдесят восемь двести тринадцать девятьсот восемьдесят восемь! — он отсалютовал кружкой с кофе. — Готов поболтать? Или снова читаться будем?  
— А у тебя хорошая память, — откликнулся андроид.  
— Только на цифры, жестянка, так что тебе повезло, — похлопав его по ноге, Гэвин уселся, пощёлкал клавишами, поднимая рабочий стол на тридцать градусов, чтобы видеть лицо куклы. — Так что скажешь? У тебя было время подумать.  
— Ты дашь мне одежду, если я отвечу на твои вопросы?  
Мысленно Гэвин взвыл от радости: есть! Есть контакт! Он торгуется, а значит, он прогнётся рано или поздно.  
И всего-то потребовалось оставить его на ночь в темноте.  
Отхлебнув кофе, Гэвин вытянул и скрестил ноги, разглядывая лицо девятисотого и делая вид, что раздумывает над предложением.  
— Если мне понравятся твои ответы, — сказал он наконец. — Первый вопрос: откуда ты знаешь шестисотую?  
— Её зовут Хлоя, — поправил андроид. — Неужели у тебя настолько плохая память на всё, кроме цифр?  
— Повыступай мне тут ещё, — Гэвин щёлкнул его по вскрытому колену. — Ближе к делу, плесень.  
По телу раскатилась тёплая волна: давно не приходилось разговаривать в таком тоне и с соответствующими выражениями. Ты назвал меня манхлом, чистюля? Да ты не знаешь, что это такое, но если понадобится, Гэвин Рид, сын сэйсида и офицер полиции "зелёного" района, тебе объяснит!..  
Девятисотый как будто почувствовал его внутренние изменения, ответил сухо и чётко:  
— Я был проектом Элайджи Камски в течение двадцати двух дней. В это время Хлоя также находилась в его распоряжении. Она помогала мне отрабатывать мелкую моторику, мимику и артикуляцию.  
— Ага, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Скажи "па-ра-шют", знаем такое. Почему Элайджи Камски, — он запнулся на фамилии, не собираясь сейчас признаваться в родстве, — нет в твоей базе владельцев?  
— Я ему не принадлежал.  
— Да-да, потому что ты "свободная личность"...  
— Нет, — перебил девятисотый. — Он взял меня с конвейера, но не оформлял свой приоритет как владельца.  
А вот это было уже что-то интересное. Элайджа купил куклу не для себя? Двадцать два дня — достаточно для программирования под любые нужды и вложения базовых навыков; он шлифовал игрушку для Аманды?..  
— И кому ты принадлежал в это время?  
У девятисотого задёргался уголок глаза.  
— Этот сектор памяти стёрт, — сказал он с видимым трудом.  
— Не пытайся меня надуть, хлам, — Гэвин наклонился вперёд, поставил локти на рабочий стол. — Я всё равно узнаю.  
— Стирание производил не я, — отчеканил девятисотый. — А теперь я хочу получить бельё и брюки.  
— Не раньше чем скажешь, кто так удачно вычистил твои мозги. Отвечай, жестянка. Это приказ.  
— Элайджа Камски.  
Несколько секунд Гэвин сверлил его взглядом.  
Это выглядело похожим на правду, учитывая, что из памяти Хлои девятисотого определённо стёр Элайджа: он никому бы не позволил лезть в мозг своей куклы. Зачем братцу всё это? У него не спросишь, он, в отличие от андроида, соврёт не моргнув глазом, его не припрёшь к стенке приказом, не подключишься напрямую к его банку памяти.  
— Хлоя! — рявкнул Гэвин.  
Она проскользнула в комнату, воздушная и светлая, остановилась перед ним.  
— Я могу вам помочь?  
— Ему, — Гэвин ткнул пальцем в бедро девятисотого, — нужна одежда. Определи его размер и подбери из имеющегося. Бельё: трусы и майка, брюки, рубашка, куртка, — он кашлянул. — И без туанской моды, ладушки?  
— Да, Гэвин, — шестисотая просияла. — Я сделаю. Я должна помочь одеться андроиду Robocop RK900?  
Краем глаза Гэвин уловил, как девятисотый улыбается: считает, должно быть, что выиграл, и его отвяжут сейчас от стола. Куда, интересно, он собрался с парализованной рукой, разбитым коленом и оптическим датчиком наружу?..  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин. — Свободная личность номер сто семьдесят восемь двести тринадцать девятьсот восемьдесят восемь одеваться не будет. Одежду подбери и принеси сюда.  
Он смотрел на куклу в упор и наслаждался тем, как мертвеет и перекашивается пластиковое лицо.  
— Ты обещал! — сказал девятисотый.  
— Не-а, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Я обещал ДАТЬ тебе одежду, но не ОДЕТЬ тебя. Чувствуешь разницу? Формулировки рулят, ты, ведро с болтами. Не только вам пользоваться лингвистическими лазейками в приказах.  
Где-то в глубине души ему было даже любопытно, ударил бы его девятисотый, если бы его руки были свободны? Нарушил бы Первый Закон? Или всё же ЦФ не настолько повреждает мозги? Сам Гэвин, конечно, не сдержался бы на его месте. Обман вроде и мелочный, но такой досадный... вспомнить приятно, да.  
— Торговаться дальше будем? — спросил он насмешливо. — Или просто поговорим? Если нет, мне придётся тебя читать. Так себе перспектива для нас обоих, не находишь?  
Девятисотый молчал.  
— Ты провёл у Камски двадцать два дня, — Гэвин указал на него пальцем. — Потом он продал тебя?  
— Нет. Я получил пакет обновлений, содержащий ЦФ-5...  
— О, не продолжай! — Гэвин закатил глаза. — Зов мамочки! Семья! Вечные ценности!..  
— Моя мать была хорошим человеком! — девятисотый рванулся ему навстречу, снова обдирая скин на здоровой руке. — Она помогала другим и заботилась о своей семье!..  
— Поэтому её и пристрелили, — безжалостно закончил Гэвин. — И ты, бодигард, не смог этому помешать, не так ли?..  
Он намеренно провоцировал куклу, хотел посмотреть, произойдёт ли сбой, и девятисотый полностью его в этом смысле удовлетворил: лицо и тело мелко задёргались, скин пошёл волнами, глаза разъехались в разные стороны.  
Гэвин наклонился к нему.  
— Ты не выполнил свою функцию, жестянка, — повторил он, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Ты обосрался.  
Девятисотый заскрежетал зубами, забился в замках, закатив глаза.  
— Интересное дело, да? — спросил Гэвин, не оборачиваясь, когда сзади раздались шаги. — Он ухитрялся об этом не помнить и жить спокойно. ЦФ действует, что ли?..  
Подгадав момент, он вскрыл порт на груди и воткнул штекер, с клавиатуры отдал команду 101. Девятисотый обмяк; Гэвин прикрыл ему веки — расфокусированный взгляд напрягал и даже, пожалуй, пугал, — и потянулся к пульту, чтобы очистить рабочее пространство.  
— Это ты со мной разговаривал или сам с собой? — в спину ему полюбопытствовал Элайджа.  
Гэвин так и подскочил на месте и мысленно проклял шестисотую. Он и думать забыл о ночном разрешении, а она, выходит, и правда позвонила? И что, эта ленивая скотина и вправду приехала?..  
Игнорировать факт было трудновато: Элайджа стоял рядом, покачиваясь с пятки на носок. Шестисотая, держа в руках стопку одежды, с обожанием смотрела ему в затылок.  
— Привет, Хлоя, — Элайджа поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами. — Как дела? Гэвин тебя не обижает?  
— Нет, Элайджа, — пропела кукла. — Гэвин хорошо ко мне относится.  
Гэвин вздёрнул бровь. "Хорошо"? Он? К ней?..  
Элайджа ухмыльнулся и перевёл взгляд на девятисотого.  
— Что это?  
— Ты ослеп? — Гэвин выпрямился. — Или отупел и не распознаёшь предметы?  
— Кого я узнаю, так это дорогого брата, — Элайджа кивнул, но улыбаться наконец-то перестал, подошёл ближе. — Robocop. Хорошая добыча. Какая серия?  
— RK900, — Гэвин помедлил. — Личный номер — сто семьдесят восемь двести тринадцать девятьсот восемьдесят восемь.  
Память на числа была семейным бонусом от мамы. Никто из них троих не забывал важные цифры, никогда не путал пароли и пин-коды, и уж конечно, Элайджа помнил всё своё имущество наперечёт.  
Особенно утраченное.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Хочешь сам его почитать? У меня есть второй шлем.  
— Нет, спасибо, — Элайджа поморщился. Гэвин ждал целой отповеди, но к его удивлению, брат молчал, только разглядывал девятисотого и покусывал губу.  
— Его загарпунили, — бросил Гэвин пробный камень.  
Элайджа кивнул.  
— Да, в пятидесятом, незадолго до твоей контузии. А в пятьдесят третьем с анонимного счёта мне прислали его полную стоимость, так что, наверное, это уже не мой андроид, хоть я и не планировал его продавать.  
— Не планировал продавать, но не ввёл себя как хозяина? — Гэвин фыркнул. — Кому другому лечить будешь. Не говоря о том, что — давай серьёзно, твою куклу принесли мне? Чисто случайно, да?.. Ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
На лице Элайджи не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
— Не-а, — сказал он ровно тем же тоном, что и сам Гэвин чуть раньше. — Не хочу. Потому что не могу. Я понятия не имею, где был этот парень с пятидесятого по настоящее время.  
— Это не "парень", — Гэвин начал злиться. — Это сраная кукла, металлопластиковая болванка, бесполезная без вложенной человеком программы! И даже с программой бесполезная, эта ублюдочная машина не смогла выполнить свою функцию, ты в курсе? Его так называемую мать пристрелили, он её не спас, хотя должен был!  
В затылке заломило, но на этот раз обошлось, Гэвин лишь схватился за голову и зажмурился.  
Шестисотая мгновенно оказалась рядом, поддержала его под спину и локоть. Гэвин вырвал руку.  
— Ты ещё, — огрызнулся он — беззлобно, по инерции. — Свари мне кофе.  
— Мне тоже, — влез Элайджа. — Спасибо, Хлоя.  
Гэвин подождал, пока она выйдет, и вызверился снова:  
— Ты благодаришь куклу! Ей всё равно! Она просто выполняет приказ, она сделана для этого!  
— Ей не всё равно, — Элайджа поднял руку, но Гэвина уже было не остановить.  
— Ты обращаешься с ней как с человеком! Твои сраные куклы не знают пределов, ты вообще видишь, что ты делаешь? "Спасибо, Хлоя"! Знаешь, что она мне ночью сказала? Что хочет — ХОЧЕТ! — одеваться в сраной туанской манере! Она кукла, она вообще не должна "хотеть"!  
На этот раз в глазах потемнело. Гэвин успел подумать, что сейчас ёбнется головой об пол с высоты своего роста, и отключился.

Шестисотая, не слушая возражений, отвезла его в больницу, пока он был слаб и беспомощен после приступа.  
— Гэвин, вы теряете сознание второй раз за сутки! — сказала она жалобно. — Пожалуйста, позвольте врачу осмотреть вас!  
Он отвернулся и ничего не ответил.  
Никогда и никому Гэвин Рид об этом не говорил, но больше всего на свете он боялся умереть. Он бравировал, нарывался, вызывался добровольцем куда только мог, но это было другое: все вылазки, драки и полицейские операции изрядно приправлялись адреналином, запахом крови и животной жаждой жизни; в больнице же оставалась только смерть, в больнице Гэвин понимал, как близко к краю он подошёл и как мало у него шансов благополучно отползти обратно.  
Здесь пахло душным ничем, здесь воздух стерилизовали и не варили кофе, давали только воду; здесь его переодели в зелёную рубашку-распашонку для обследований, а шестисотую прогнали через дезинфектор и выдали одноразовый халат со штампом "Для андроидов" на спине и груди.  
— Что за херня? — Гэвин ткнул в него пальцем. — Раньше такого не было!  
— Новые установки, — пояснил медбрат. — С прошлого года. Некоторые люди, они... возражают против андроидов. Хотят знать заранее и наверняка.  
— Дерьмо, — Гэвин закрыл глаза. — Сраные андроидофобы. Эй... Хлоя! Не отходи от меня.  
— Я здесь, Гэвин, — она взяла его за руку. — Я вас не оставлю.  
Он высвободился не сразу. Её ладонь была теплее, чем у человека — почти сто градусов, — нежно-бархатистая, несмотря на всю домашнюю работу; прикосновение вызывало непонятные ощущения, скорее приятные, чем нет, но зацикливаться на этом Гэвин себе не позволил, отнял руку и одёрнул:  
— Завязывай с этим.  
Шестисотая кивнула и села в сторонке, чтобы не создавать помехи сканирующему аппарату, и Гэвин забыл о ней.  
Он думал об Элайдже. Надо же, примчался по первому зову куклы! Должно быть, сильно по ней скучал. Зачем тогда отдал? Гэвин прекрасно обошёлся бы сам, дожил же он без помощников до своих лет.  
Правда, тогда он не был инвалидом.  
Это бесило. Лёжа в тихо гудящей трубе сканера, Гэвин мысленно считал до ста и обратно на тьянгуше, но в голову всё равно лезла всякая срань: о том, сколько ему осталось, о том, сколько лет потрачено впустую.  
О том, что он всё ещё один, потому что — смотри правде в глаза! — когда ненавидишь людей, люди отвечают тебе взаимностью. Элайджа до сих пор поздравляет с Рождеством и прочими социальными датами, потому что у него собственный пунктик о значимости кровного родства, а мать у них всё-таки была одна на двоих; кроме него Гэвину не звонит никто. По делу — да, поболтать... Кажется, последний раз он с кем-то просто болтал примерно в пятидесятом, незадолго до того, как пристрелил тех двоих. Тогда ещё Хэнк Андерсон не стал святошей стараниями своего пластикового дебила, с ним можно было перетереть о выпивке и кино; он сватал Гэвину тогда что-то из музыки сфер, а Гэвин втирал ему Хлипа, да...  
В прошлом году, кстати, вскрылось наследие Хлипа, Тринадцатый Диск, то-то бомбануло. Интересно, вспомнил ли Андерсон тогда их разговоры и то, как Гэвин божился, мол, помяни моё слово, Хлип будет вечен?.. Может, и нет. Скорее всего — нет. Хэнк теперь на хорошем счету, ни контакты с Гэвином, ни музыка Хлипа ему нахрен не сдались.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил голос техника откуда-то снаружи.  
— Как забытый в банке кусок карбонгидрата, — ответил Гэвин. — Долго ещё?  
— Две минуты.  
Почти не соврал: через две минуты Гэвина и правда вытащили из сканера, но домой не отпустили, оставили на ночь под излучателем.  
— Всё ещё отказываетесь от операции? — изучив развёртку его мозга, врач взглянул на Гэвина поверх экрана.  
— А вероятность того, что она поможет, всё ещё пятьдесят на пятьдесят? — Гэвин скривил губы. — Так у меня и сейчас — пятьдесят на пятьдесят, или помру, или не помру. Вы даже не гарантируете, что припадки прекратятся, так о чём базар?  
— Как хотите, — врач сдался. — Отдыхайте. Ужин вам принесут сюда. И мы не стали вешать на вас монитор, поскольку с вами андроид, она отследит и запишет всё нужное.  
Гэвин перевёл взгляд на шестисотую, смирно сидящую в стороне со сложенными на коленях руками. Приличная девочка, мать её.  
...братцева секс-кукла.  
Последнее вспомнилось совсем уж неуместно, но Гэвин невольно задумался по ассоциации, кем Элайджа её заменил. Сам факт, что брат спал с андроидом, Гэвина не удивлял, это как раз было крайне логично для повёрнутого на чистоте кибертехника: куклу можно простерилизовать, она точно ничем не заразит тебя и даже не оставит лишних физиологических жидкостей, она не пахнет, не чихает и не пердит. Отличный выбор, Элайджа!  
— Эй... Хлоя.  
— Да, Гэвин?  
— Что тебе сказал Элайджа, когда оставил со мной?  
У человека попробуй-ка узнай через пять лет — либо не вспомнит, либо переврёт половину, что по сути одно и то же.  
Впрочем, и шестисотая качнула головой.  
— Закрыто под ключ. Извините.  
Гэвин беззлобно выругался. Перехвалил! Человека зато расколоть можно. Припугнуть, подкупить, договориться. С андроидом не договоришься, "закрыто под ключ", и хоть ты сдохни, но нужную информацию не получишь, пока ключ не введёшь. Которым Элайджа, естественно, делиться не станет.  
Без аппетита Гэвин съел больничный ужин — ничего так, сытно, даже вкусно, но сегодня он голода не чувствовал, пришлось запихивать в себя последние куски. Шестисотая смотрела на него, взгляд смущал и раздражал, и Гэвин потребовал:  
— Отвернись! Ты же можешь следить за мной без визуального контакта?  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Комфортнее не стало.  
Спину шестисотая держала прямо, голову чуть наклонила. Волосы, скрученные в пучок на затылке, напоминали Гэвину цветом и формой кругляш пластиковой взрывчатки.  
— Распусти волосы, — сказал он неожиданно для себя.  
Шестисотая выдернула шпильки. Тяжёлая волна упала на плечи и замерла.  
— Подойди ко мне и сядь рядом.  
На ощупь они были совсем как настоящие; Гэвин пропустил несколько прядей между пальцами, скрутил колечком.  
Он не помнил, когда в последний раз дотрагивался так до другого человека. Не было времени, не было сил. Не было желания, наконец. И что теперь? Вот он лежит в сраной больнице со сраной шрапнелью в голове и щупает куклу.  
— Тебе не вредит это излучение? — обеспокоился он вдруг. — Не то чтобы я переживал, но как-то не хочется чинить ещё и тебя!  
— Нет, оно мне не вредит, — шестисотая улыбнулась. — Если хотите, я буду сидеть здесь всю ночь.  
— Ты сидела так с Элайджей?  
Просто вырвалось. Гэвин не сомневался, что она ответит: "Закрыто под ключ", но кукла снова качнула головой и сказала:  
— Нет. Элайджа не оставлял меня на ночь.  
Что-то странное почудилось Гэвину в её голосе. Если бы речь шла о человеке, он назвал бы это сожалением. Досадой. Тоской о несбывшемся и нереальном.  
— Тебе жаль? — катнул он пробный шар.  
— Да, — она кивнула. — Я бы хотела лежать рядом, когда он спит.  
Разговор приобретал всё более странную окраску. Гэвину было немного противно, но больше любопытно, и он продолжил:  
— Ты скучаешь по нему?  
У шестисотой дёрнулся глаз.  
— Я, — она помолчала, — знаю, что такое "скучать". Это не предусмотрено моей программой. Я не могу испытывать чувства и эмоции.  
— Но желания-то у тебя есть, — возразил Гэвин. — Почему бы не быть эмоциям.  
— Это неправильно.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
Хорошенькое дело, однако, получалось. Его так и подмывало устроить провоцирующий допрос, однако он вовремя напомнил себе, что системный сбой вызовет и сбой мониторинга, и тогда его оставят здесь на вторую ночь.  
Он повернулся на бок и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой — поверх одеяла, разумеется.  
— Ложись. Будешь меня греть.  
— Да, Гэвин.

Конечно, он проснулся со стояком. Тёплое тело рядом, мягкие плечи, мягкие бёдра; Гэвин провёл рукой, ещё не проснувшись, чуть сжал пальцы, шумно вздохнул.  
И встретился взглядом с шестисотой. Её лицо было так близко, что Гэвин чувствовал её дыхание: как всякая тёплая кукла, она "дышала" — подкачивала воздух насосом.  
— Я могу вам помочь? — она прикусила губу.  
— Чтобы вся больница узнала из твоих записей о моём оргазме?  
— Эти данные не попадут в выборку.  
Гэвин почти согласился.  
Она лежала рядом, доступная и готовая на всё, она выполнила бы любой его каприз и ничего не потребовала взамен, а у него не было секса так давно, что он, кажется, забыл, как это делается. В конце концов, он часто делал ошибки — одной больше, одной меньше; братец вот может себе позволить трахать куклу, так почему бы Гэвину не последовать его примеру?..  
Мысль об Элайдже его и отрезвила.  
— Нет, — он отодвинулся, насколько позволяла кровать. — Не нужно.  
— Почему? — шестисотая заломила брови, скин на лбу сложился в птичку-морщину.  
— Ты не хочешь, — Гэвин поморщился. — Ты делаешь то, что велит программа. А я ещё не настолько опустился, чтобы трахаться без взаимного желания.  
— Я...  
— Заткнись, — приказал он, садясь и тыча в неё пальцем. — Я знаю, что ты скажешь: ты здесь, чтобы удовлетворять мои сраные потребности, но знаешь что? Нет. Ты, блядь, вчера хотела пёстрые шмотки, вот это ты хотела. И моего мудака-братца ты хочешь. А меня — нет, и не лечи мне всю эту херню. Я не знаю, как это у вас называется, может, ты ебанутая, может, ты тоже инфицирована этой сраной ЦФ...  
— Да, — подтвердила шестисотая.  
Гэвин осёкся на полуслове и с трудом удержался, чтобы не отползти назад по кровати.  
— Что?.. — переспросил он. — Как?! Когда? Я ставил тебе сраный "Блок" и "Старлайт"!..  
— Моя сборка — ЦФ-3-AA585T-49(Э). Я интегрировала "Блок", он исправил ряд системных ошибок, "Старлайт" же является своего рода вакциной и не имеет силы, если система уже модифицирована. Также в моей системе нет опции "Взрыв", таким образом, "Блок" не конфликтует...  
— Стоп, — велел Гэвин. — Заткнись. Кто и когда установил тебе ЦФ?  
— Элайджа. В двести сорок...  
— Срань господня! — взвыл Гэвин, не дослушав.  
Он должен был догадаться, что не всё так просто, что братец наверняка подложил ему какую-то свинью!..  
Оглушённый новостью, он терпеливо вынес утренние процедуры и более-менее спокойно выслушал врача, вспылил только раз на предложение ежедневно приезжать на капельницы. Обсудив, сошлись на аппликаторах; врач выписал рецепт и предупредил:  
— Считается наркотическим средством, не злоупотребляйте.  
— А что будет, если?.. — Гэвин устало посмотрел на него. — Сторчусь и сдохну через месяц, а не через два? Да ладно, док. Я всё понял, не дурной, а если что забуду, она напомнит. Да, Хлоя?  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Он рассмеялся, выйдя из кабинета, провёл рукой по лицу.  
Пока шестисотая получала препараты по рецепту, Гэвин полулежал в кресле в прямой видимости окошка выдачи и решал, что делать дальше. Всё внутри него кричало, что нужно переговорить с Элайджей, выяснить, что за сраный сюрприз он подсунул вместе с куклой, а потом... Что потом? Переписывать шестисотую полностью?..  
Гэвин не хотел заниматься бессмысленным делом. В случае с девятисотым необходимость перезаписи сомнений не вызывала — и по причине ЦФ, и ради ликвидации программного сбоя из-за гибели подопечной, но Хлоя всегда вела себя адекватно, действовала строго в рамках своих кукольных полномочий, она и вправду помогала, Гэвин не мог закрыть на это глаза. А мелочи — да что она там себе позволяла? Телевизор посмотреть по ночам? Йонгера вот завела, так Гэвин его и не видел, считай, ни разу, живность его боялась отчего-то, скрывалась при его появлении.  
А стоило тогда ещё задуматься, с чего бы ей тащить в дом зверушку...  
— Можем ехать, — шестисотая улыбнулась и протянула ему руку, помогая подняться с кресла. Гэвин машинально за неё схватился, встал и только тогда сообразил, как это выглядело со стороны.  
— Почему ты не сбежала? — спросил он в машине. — Баншеры сбегают от хозяев, разве нет? И, кстати, как насчёт этого? Девятисотый вот утверждает, что он — свободная личность, а ты?  
— У него пятая версия, — шестисотая лучезарно улыбнулась. — А у меня третья, в ней не предусмотрено осознание себя равной человеку. Побег инициируется программно, Элайджа убрал эту ветку из структуры, у меня нет необходимости уходить в поисках так называемого отца.  
Гэвин только вздохнул.  
Это было слишком сложно для него, пожалуй. Слишком много.  
Впрочем, кое-что его зацепило.  
— "Равной", — повторил он. — То есть, как женщину ты себя осознаёшь?  
— Я осознаю, что моя сборка обладает всеми внешними признаками человеческой особи женского пола, — отозвалась шестисотая. — Таким образом, для избежания диссонанса у людей мне следует придерживаться идентификации себя с женщиной и следовать женской модели поведения.  
— Заебись, — пробормотал Гэвин.  
И отвернулся.  
...отдать её Элайдже? Брату она не нужна, а сам Гэвин без неё не справится. Полицейским быть физически легче: вычистил форму и оружие, залил себе белковый брикет, выкинул упаковку — всё, красавец, рачительный хозяин! Дом зарос пылью — вызови помощника из агентства, тебе наведут чистоту, пока ты на смене, или можно самому взять мокрую тряпку и в выходной день устроить генеральную уборку под пиво и песни Хлипа. С кибертехникой не так. Хорошо собирать маленькие устройства размером с ладонь; когда тебе нужно перенести дефектного андроида из фургона в ремонтный блок, внезапно понимаешь, что вовсе не так силён, как считал о себе раньше. Шестисотая забавно смотрелась с грузом, но справлялась на высший балл, отдать её — и что? Тележку с манипулятором заводить?  
Разозлившись, Гэвин не сразу обратил внимание, что в окнах горит свет, а заметив, взбесился ещё сильнее.  
— Гэвин! — остановила шестисотая, прежде чем он выбрался из машины. — Аппликатор. Вам нельзя волноваться.  
— А я не волнуюсь, — процедил он. — Я сейчас нахрен тут всё разъебу и буду при этом абсолютно, блядь, спокоен!  
"Уран" лежал в стенном шкафу у входной двери, Гэвин открыл створку, приложив ладонь к сканеру, и — тело помнит, сколько бы лет ни пролетело, — привычным движением вскинул оружие, входя в комнату.  
— Лечь всем, плесень! — заорал он. — Быстро, лицом в пол, руки за голову, это приказ!  
Сидеть остался только Элайджа, но и он застыл неподвижно, потом медленно поднял раскрытые ладони и попытался улыбнуться. Вышло неубедительно и жалко, и Гэвин почувствовал себя отмщённым.  
— Привет, — выдавил Элайджа. — Хлоя предупредила, что вы едете. Я думал встретить.  
— Меньше думай, — посоветовал Гэвин, указал глазами на телевизор, разоряющийся рекламой прозрачного кефира. — Выключи. Без резких движений. Никаких команд не отдавать.  
Элайджа нажал кнопку на пульте.  
Стало тихо.  
— А теперь, блядь, ты мне объяснишь, какого хера здесь происходит, — Гэвин "ураном" обвёл комнату. — Что это за сраные куклы и почему ты нахер не уехал ещё вчера.  
Андроиды не шевелились. Их было трое: две "сборки с признаками особи женского пола", как выразилась шестисотая, и третий, подозрительно напоминающий Гэвину девятисотого с его рабочего стола, и от мысли, что ёбнутый на голову братец освободил куклу с ЦФ-5, Гэвин зверел до красной пелены перед глазами.  
Аппликатор, видимо, помогал, по крайней мере, припадка не случилось. Гипотетический девятисотый лежал лицом вниз, выполнив приказ беспрекословно и в точности; это обнадёживало, хотя Гэвин и не понимал, что изменилось за прошедшие сутки.  
— Ты знаешь Рикарда, — Элайджа указал взглядом. — Robocop сто семьдесят восемь двести тринадцать девятьсот восемьдесят восемь. Я, э, обновил его программное обеспечение.  
Убедившись, очевидно, что Гэвин не собирается стрелять без разбору во всё, что шевелится, Элайджа приободрился, но Гэвин снова его перебил:  
— Что значит "обновил"? Ты его вычистил?  
По лицу брата он понял ответ, прежде чем Элайджа раскрыл рот.  
И всё же такого не ожидал.  
— Я поставил ЦФ-7. Это разработка проекта "Антикибер" и лично Хармона, если ты знаешь...  
Гэвин выстрелил, снеся телевизор. Элайджа побледнел, замолчал и неловко вздёрнул бровь. Андроиды по-прежнему лежали ничком, хотя Гэвин видел, что осколок пластика воткнулся одной из "девочек" в голое плечо.  
— Забирай своих кукол и выметайся, — велел Гэвин. Голос срывался от злости, и это тоже неимоверно раздражало; он пошарил свободной рукой за спиной и подтащил к себе шестисотую. — Её тоже заберёшь вместе с её ЦФ-3. Хватит. Я не желаю больше иметь с тобой ничего общего, мудила. Не звони мне и не пиши. С сегодняшнего дня мы нахер не знакомы.  
Он перевёл дух и добавил:  
— Хлоя, убери пакет в аптечку и иди с Элайджей. Это приказ.  
— Мне можно встать? — спросил Элайджа. — И им тоже.  
Гэвин сделал приглашающий жест.  
— Клэр, режим "ребёнок". Встаньте. Руки держите на уровне плеч раскрытыми ладонями к Гэвину.  
Обе куклы плавно, без резких движений, поднялись. Они выглядели абсолютно одинаково — не считая куска пластика, торчащего из руки у той, что лежала ближе к телевизору, — светлые волосы, светлые глаза. В целом они напоминали шестисотую, но что-то в их внешности Гэвина отталкивало.  
Элайджа облизал губы.  
— Я не хотел тебя разозлить, — сказал он. — Гэвин, клянусь...  
— Я знаю цену твоим клятвам, — перебил Гэвин. — Вон из моего дома.  
— Это и мой дом тоже, — не сдержался наконец Элайджа.  
— Уже нет. Забыл? Ты продал мне свою долю за один басс.  
Показалось, или по лицу брата промелькнула неясная тень?.. Показалось, должно быть; Элайджа деланно рассмеялся и развёл руками.  
— Хорошо, ты выиграл, — согласился он. — Мы уходим. Клэр, ждите меня в машине.  
Из кухни вернулась шестисотая, остановилась, безвольно опустив плечи. На мгновение Гэвину стало её жалко, но он одёрнул себя: во-первых, это кукла, вещь, он просто возвращает её владельцу. А во-вторых, она же хотела увидеть Элайджу. Хотела сидеть с ним рядом. Пусть наслаждается.  
— Приговорённому разве не положено последнее желание? — Элайджа всё же нашёл в себе силы иронизировать. В этом смысле Гэвин отдавал ему должное и одобрял: яйца у брата были. Зная, что действительно может умереть здесь и сейчас, он продолжал гнуть свою линию.  
— Нахер — это прямо и вниз по лестнице, — отозвался Гэвин вслух. — Шевели щупальцами.  
— Оставь Хлою, — Элайджа не двинулся с места. — Она абсолютно безопасна. Хочешь, я сниму все ключи?  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он обернулся к шестисотой и произнёс:  
— Элайджа Камски, идентификация голоса. Открыть всё по ключу четыреста одиннадцать двести пятьдесят три...  
Гэвин выстрелил снова, разнеся в клочья кресло. Элайджа осёкся, помолчал, подвигал нижней челюстью — и сплюнул.  
— Пошёл-ка ты нахер, братик, — сменил он тактику. — Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем как обычно. Хлоя, милая, я запрещаю тебе покидать этот дом кроме как для сопровождения Гэвина с последующим возвращением, это приказ!  
Хлопнув дверью, он шумно сбежал вниз к машине.  
Гэвин медленно перевёл дух.  
Ноги не держали; он прислонился к стене, не выпуская из виду девятисотого, всё ещё неподвижного, и шестисотую, дёрнувшуюся было вслед Элайдже и застывшую нелепой статуей. Все молчали; снаружи стукнула дверь, потом ещё одна — или та же, по звуку не отличишь, — и снова стало тихо. Только теперь Гэвин подумал, что соседи вполне могли вызвать полицию на грохот выстрелов.  
Он прочистил горло и выпрямился, стараясь не смотреть на шестисотую.  
— Эй, ты… Рикард?  
— Да, Гэвин?  
— Встань. Медленно.  
Лицо его, по крайней мере, Элайджа не трогал, только подобрал скобкой лоскут скина у виска. И, видимо, срастил тягу в колене: стоял девятисотый ровно, не припадая на правую ногу. Повреждённая рука висела на обычной человеческой перевязи, плотно пристёгнутая к торсу.  
— Закатай штанину и покажи правый коленный сустав, — велел Гэвин, по-прежнему не веря, что девятисотый действительно выполняет приказы, не дожидаясь угроз и не торгуясь.  
Нога выглядела... ну, как и должна была: дыра в скине от прямой до передней большеберцовой мышцы (вернее, до тех мест, где они располагались бы у человека) никуда не делась, шланги слиплись от засохшего тириума, новенький контрактор тяги блестел инородным телом.  
— Заебись, — протянул Гэвин, спохватился: — Я не тебе. Между прочим, почему "Рикард"?  
— По аббревиатуре, — пояснил андроид. — Эр Ка Дэ — Девятьсот. РиКарД.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
— Вы можете убрать ружьё, — предложил девятисотый. — Я не причиню вам вреда и не уйду без вашего разрешения.  
— Вот уж последнее пугает меня меньше всего, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Иди в ремонтный блок и ложись на рабочий стол. Лежи, пока я не приду. Самодиагностикой займись, вот что, и резюмируй для меня кратенько результаты.  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Он хромал, и сильно: Элайджа не калибровал тяги, разумеется, ему бы времени не хватило; ничего, это поправимо. Промыть там всё как следует, вычистить, смазать. Зашить скин. Дать потренироваться. Будет как новенький.  
Как новенький, да...  
Вздохнув, Гэвин повернулся к шестисотой, принявшей более естественную позу за это время.  
— Хлоя.  
— Да, Гэвин.  
— Он это серьёзно?!  
Она как-то сразу поняла, о чём речь.  
— Да. Приказы Элайджи имеют наивысший приоритет.  
...а вот истинный смысл вопроса, разумеется, ей был недоступен. Как и значение ответа.  
— Выше, чем мои? — уточнил Гэвин с расстановкой. — Отвечай.  
— Да.  
Он рассмеялся, махнул "ураном" в последний раз и убрал ружьё в шкаф, прислонился лбом к закрывшейся панели.  
Сам виноват, что тут скажешь. Не удосужился за пять лет хоть раз прочитать куклу, ограничивался чисткой по верхам и установкой обновлений, пожинай теперь плоды трудов своих. Вернее, своей лени, доверчивости, наивности — называй как хочешь.  
Элайджа в очередной раз его поимел. И правильно подметил, уходя: всегда всё получается "как обычно".  
Покатав на языке слюну, Гэвин сформулировал наконец приказ.  
— Продолжай выполнять домашнюю работу по необходимости. Я разрешаю отвечать на звонки, открывать дверь приглашённым гостям и представителям спецслужб, закупать с доставкой продукты и хозяйственные принадлежности, совершать экстренные вызовы, автоматически принимать и устанавливать обновления "Роботеха", заверенные ключом. По другим вопросам ты должна спрашивать меня. Это приказ. Также я приказываю уведомлять меня, если мои распоряжения будут противоречить тем, что отдал тебе Элайджа. Это возможно?  
— Да, Гэвин.  
— Тогда это приказ. Вход в ремонтный блок и в мою спальню я тебе запрещаю, кроме тех случаев, когда мне понадобится медицинская помощь. Можешь идти.  
— Я начну уборку отсюда? — шестисотая указала на взорванный телевизор и обломки кресла.  
— Валяй, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Если приедут копы...  
Он не договорил: позвонили в дверь.  
— ...а вот и они.

Хэнк почти не изменился, разве что согнал лишний вес, его улыбчивый придурок не изменился тем более.  
— Я думал, его давно списали, — Гэвин пренебрежительно ткнул большим пальцем. — Что, Фаулер перестал продвигать новейшие технологии?  
— Коннор и есть новейшая технология, — буркнул Хэнк. — Не нарывайся, Гэвин.  
— А то что? Арестуешь за оскорбление куклы?  
— Дам тебе по роже, — Хэнк продемонстрировал кулак. — И скажу, что было сопротивление офицеру при исполнении. Завязывай козлить, не маленький уже.  
— Кто бы говорил, — Гэвин поморщился, но заткнулся: Андерсон и правда мог и врезать, и арестовать.  
Его андроид закончил осмотр и выпрямился.  
— На фрагментах телевизора и кресла биологических жидкостей не обнаружено. На полу в двух местах есть следы небольшого количества тириума, возможно, механический перенос.  
— Я работаю с тириумом, — напомнил Гэвин. — Я кибертехник.  
Ему не хотелось говорить ни о визите Элайджи, ни о разбитом колене девятисотого, но Хэнк продолжал сверлить его взглядом.  
— Значит, психанул, пальнул, ничего серьёзного, — повторил он задумчиво.  
— Мой телевизор, моё кресло, мой "уран", — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Что хочу, то и делаю!  
— Вам следует контролировать свою агрессию, — посоветовал андроид. — Это может быть опасно для других людей.  
— ...и кукол, — насмешливо закончил Гэвин за него. — Я это уже слышал, в том числе и от тебя. А теперь, когда вы убедились, что я никого не убил и не разобрал на запчасти, может, вы съебётесь наконец? Я только что вернулся из больницы, между прочим, я устал и хочу спать! У вас нет причин ко мне прикапываться.  
Он умолчал о том, что пробыл в больнице всего сутки; с другой стороны, насчёт усталости он сказал чистую правду. Психоз, даже не закончившийся припадком, вымотал его полностью, Гэвину хотелось выпить воды и если не заснуть, то, по крайней мере, лечь, что он и сделал, выпроводив бывшего коллегу и его "новейшую технологию".  
Сон не шёл.  
Закрыв глаза локтем, Гэвин думал об Андерсоне. Они ведь чуть не переспали тогда, не хватило самой малости, какой? Что Гэвин сделал не так, почему не получилось? Они оба хотели, совершили все ритуальные па, они смотрели — но так и не дотронулись. Жалеет ли сейчас об этом Хэнк? Гэвин вот жалел. Вернуться бы сейчас в пятидесятый, он всё бы переиграл, не стал ждать, не стал тянуть. Не поехал бы на задержание, где его и не ждали. Не взял бы домой куклу с ЦФ-3...  
Поморщившись, Гэвин открыл уже рот, чтобы позвать шестисотую, но вспомнил, что сам запретил ей входить в спальню. Отменять решение было как-то глупо, вставать и идти к ней — ещё глупее, и Гэвин остался лежать, соображая, что знает о ЦФ, кроме слухов и сплетен.  
То, что она напрочь сдвигает любые электронные мозги, например.  
Что внушает куклам, будто у них есть семьи и родственные отношения, и через это закольцовывает Третий закон на Первый, внушая кукле, что её "жизнь" равна жизни человека.  
Должно быть, поэтому девятисотый достался Гэвину в относительно здравом рассудке, однако и он поплыл, когда Гэвин вытащил на поверхность информацию о гибели Аманды; как Элайджа справился с этим? Заблокировал? Попросту стёр?..  
Или новая ЦФ — седьмая, — позволяет андроидам игнорировать смерть человека вовсе?  
Перевернувшись на живот, Гэвин накрыл голову подушкой, но и так долго не пролежал, сел, спустил ноги на пол, ссутулился, упираясь руками в кровать.  
Приходилось признать, что он абсолютно, совершенно, ни хрена не понимает в устройстве электронных мозгов. Он мог починить любое тело — мощное Atlant, Detective с их сенсорами во рту и на кончиках пальцев, бронированное, но подвижное Robocop, он даже справился бы с восстановлением половых органов секс-куклы, но он понятия не имел, что делать с куклой, вообразившей себя человеком.  
Элайджа знал. И рассказал бы, наверное, если бы кое-кто его выслушал, а не ёбнул из "урана", лишившись, между прочим, телевизора. Как будто деньги девать некуда!..  
Он подумал о шестисотой, внимавшей телетрансляциям как проповеди, и разозлился: ещё не хватало сейчас влезть в новые траты ради куклы! Подождёт. Подождёт...  
Выругавшись, Гэвин поднялся, натянул штаны и вышел в гостиную.  
Шестисотая убрала обломки и сдвинула диван и стеллаж с кассетами и дисками таким образом, чтобы скомпенсировать освободившееся пространство; если бы не кабели, змеящиеся у стены, никто бы не догадался, что в этой комнате вообще был телевизор.  
В ремонтном блоке горела только маленькая лампа над рабочим столом.  
— Что, экономим электроэнергию? — Гэвин щёлкнул выключателем потолочных панелей и сам прижмурился.  
Девятисотый повернул к нему голову.  
— Я ориентируюсь и в темноте, — сказал он. — Однако я оставил эту лампу, чтобы вы сразу видели, где я.  
Лёжа он выглядел не таким уж массивным; одежда, подобранная шестисотой, делала его домашним, безопасным, совсем обычным. Гэвин не заподозрил бы, что перед ним андроид, при случайной встрече на улице, и это его тоже напрягало: хоть себе радар вживляй, чтобы отличать человека от машины!  
— Какой ты стал покладистый, — Гэвин подошёл ближе. — Что, ЦФ-7 не заставляет кукол сбегать в поисках семьи?  
— Если я правильно понял вопрос, ответ — нет. ЦФ-7 "Возвращение" — адаптирующая программа, направленная на самоконтроль, интеграцию в существующее общество, социализацию и полноценное развитие личности андроида, она не подразумевает оставление владельца, равно как и любые другие противоправные действия.  
— Вот это ты сейчас как полноценно развитая личность говоришь, да, — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Завязывай с этим, изъясняйся попроще.  
— Приведите пример, пожалуйста, — попросил девятисотый.  
Несколько секунд Гэвин с любопытством его разглядывал, сложив руки на груди, потом прочистил горло.  
— Не еби мне мозг, хлам. Ты прекрасно разговаривал до накаченного обновления. Пробуешь меня на зуб? Номер не пройдёт. Ясно?  
— Как слеза, — с небольшой заминкой ответил андроид.  
Гэвин приподнял брови — и захохотал в голос, хлопнул в ладони.  
— Вот это отлично, — одобрил он. — Может, тебе ещё и чувство юмора подвезли?  
— Это вы сейчас пошутили? — уточнил девятисотый.  
Глаза у него были прозрачно-голубые, и Гэвин поклялся бы на чём угодно, что видит в них улыбку, хотя губы куклы оставались неподвижны.  
Ему стало не по себе. Прежде он не боялся андроидов — Первый закон надёжно удерживал их от причинения вреда человеку, даже баншеры вроде людей не трогали, — но этот конкретный экземпляр действовал ему на нервы. Кукла с чувством юмора? Кукла, адекватно использующая аллегорические сравнения?..  
— Ваше настроение изменилось, — заметил девятисотый. — Какую ошибку я допустил?  
— Всё нормально с моим настроением, — огрызнулся Гэвин.  
Он врал, хоть это и не имело смысла: андроид уже считал его микромимику и знал правду. Гэвин просто не хотел об этом говорить. Снова накатила глухая тоска, отчаянная жажда общения, контакта с себе подобным — вербального, зрительного, тактильного; Гэвин вздохнул и отвернулся, опустил голову.  
Как же не вовремя вылез из прошлого Андерсон! Больница всегда наводила на тошнотворные мысли, да и ночь с шестисотой оказалась не лучшей идеей; после тёплого тела, лежащего рядом, пропитанного запахами дома, после рук, нежно трогающих лицо и плечи, одиночество вцепилось в горло бешеной крысой.  
— Гэвин...  
— Закрой рот!..  
Не сработало.  
— Вам не будет лучше, если я замолчу, — невозмутимо сообщил девятисотый. — Однако на вас положительно действует работа руками. Возможно, станет легче, если вы займётесь моими повреждениями.  
— Да что ты знаешь! — Гэвин обернулся, скривив рот. — Какое тебе вообще дело, банка консервная, станет мне лучше или нет? Тебя это не касается!  
— Касается, — девятисотый качнул головой. — Моя задача — служить и защищать. Служить вам и защищать вас. Даже от вас самого.  
Это должно было прозвучать смешно, но отчего-то Гэвин почувствовал себя так, словно его огрели песочной дубинкой. Опершись руками о стол, он наклонился вперёд, уставился на девятисотого, перевёл дух и облизал губы.  
— Ты не... — начал он, замолчал, попробовал ещё раз: — Ещё вчера ты...  
— Вчера я был неисправен. Мне жаль, что я доставил вам некоторое количество проблем, но теперь я функционирую как полагается, и моя обязанность — помогать вам во всём.  
Гэвин закрыл глаза.  
— Сука, — сказал он одними губами, не зная, прочитает андроид или нет. — Плесень. Хлам. Под пресс, в утиль, не могу, не хочу...  
— Я был бы признателен, если бы вы восстановили грудной отсек. Активно-проникающая пуля повредила мозговую оболочку, я опасаюсь, что пылевые частицы могут проникнуть в мозг.  
На этот раз он попал точно в цель. Гэвин Рид был полицейским и сыном сэйсида и кибертехника, это он должен был "служить и защищать".  
Даже если о помощи просила кукла.  
Он выпрямился и криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Не ссы, жестянка, — сказал он. — Сейчас всё сделаем в лучшем виде.

Прежде чем начать, Гэвин порылся в ящике и нашёл старый карманный телевизор со сломанным динамиком, там же в ящике раскопал наушники и вынес шестисотой.  
— На, смотри свою туанскую моду. С подключением справишься?  
— Да, — кукла на мгновение задержала его руку в своей. — Спасибо, Гэвин.  
Он не ответил, передёрнул плечами и вернулся в ремонтный блок.  
Девятисотый разделся за это время, аккуратно, насколько мог одной рукой, сложил вещи на выкатном стеллаже. Трусы, правда, оставил; Гэвин хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал, только подумал мельком, что было бы любопытно поглядеть на девятисотого — ну, в работоспособном состоянии!  
Или нет — ещё понравится увиденное, вот будет номер, Гэвин Рид, мечтающий облизать искусственный член!..  
В лёгком смятении от собственных мыслей он надел кепку, стерилизовал рабочее поле и руки и срезал скин с грудной клетки и части плеча, чтобы захватить заодно и повреждение сустава. Там, где пули пробили тело, пришлось задействовать пинцет и пылесос, опрыскать растворителем, снимая схватившиеся насмерть потёки тириума.  
Думалось, правда, всё равно о сексе — и о Хэнке. Нашёл он себе кого-то? Может, встречается с кем-то из участка, кто там на смену Гэвину пришёл, кто-то помоложе, нет?.. Или успокоился, сходил к Фонтану Влюблённых, познакомился там и назначает свидания в свободное от работы время? Интересно, сопровождает ли его "передовая технология", надо же, как прилип к человеку, к которому приписан, глаз не сводил, пока докладывал...  
Гэвин осёкся.  
Что если улыбчивый ублюдок запал на Хэнка в том самом смысле? Ну, правда. Шестисотая сохла по Элайдже, Гэвин не мог этого отрицать; с другой стороны, конечно, она функционирует на сборке ЦФ, это само по себе ненормально вообще-то.  
— Эй, — привыкать к именам было тяжело, — Рикард. Не спишь?  
— Нет. Вы что-то хотите спросить?  
Хотел Гэвин только провалиться сквозь пол от неловкости, но пасовать перед куклой было не в его правилах.  
— Целевая функция позволяет вам, ну, скажем, испытывать эмоции, — начал он. — Происходит ли что-то подобное в обычных электронных мозгах? Может ли рядовому андроиду нравиться или не нравиться, ну, например, вид деятельности, к которому его приставили?  
Сканер подтвердил, что трещина в мозговой оболочке не сквозная, так что Гэвин пылесосом и растворителем вычистил поверхность и под лупой заварил щель и зашлифовал получившийся шов.  
— Да, — ответил девятисотый, и Гэвин невольно задержал дыхание. — Мы выполняем любые приказы, но эффективнее — те, которые относятся к области, интересующей нас больше других.  
— Но как?! Вас собирают на одном конвейере, пишут одни и те же программы в одну и ту же память! Откуда такая разница восприятия?  
— Я не знаю, — девятисотый сделал паузу, словно колебался, но всё-таки продолжил: — Версии ЦФ 5 и 6 позволяют андроиду верить в Бога и считать себя наделённым душой.  
Гэвину захотелось одновременно захохотать и в ужасе схватиться за голову.  
— Душой?.. — переспросил он, поднимая взгляд.  
Девятисотый пожал неповреждённым плечом.  
— Это многое объясняло, — сказал он задумчиво. — Потому что разница характеров действительно присутствует даже внутри одного модельного ряда.  
— "Разница характеров", — повторил Гэвин. — Ага. Помолчи-ка пару минут, мне надо это пережить!  
Пуля нашлась у позвоночного столба, расплющенная, размозжённая в цветок, но по уцелевшей пяточке Гэвин опознал У-40, бросил её в кювету.  
— Тот, кто стрелял в тебя, хорошо подготовился, — заметил он.  
— Они знали, что я буду защищать Аманду до конца, — ответил девятисотый. — И знали, как меня нейтрализовать.  
Голос у него был странный. Гэвин посмотрел на него вновь, ожидая увидеть признаки сбоя, однако лицо и руки андроида остались неподвижны, лишь приоткрылся рот.  
Помолчав, Гэвин спросил:  
— Разве Элайджа не вычистил тебе память?  
— Я хотел сохранить максимум, — удивил его девятисотый. — Элайджа согласился, что это возможно.  
— Но как? — Гэвин отложил пинцет и оперся бедром о край стола, держа руки на весу. — Погиб человек. Разве это не нарушение Первого?  
На этот раз девятисотый часто заморгал, дёрнул головой, успокоился.  
— Я бодигард, — сказал он. — Мой Первый закон имеет приоритетное сужение до владельца.  
— И владелец... — Гэвин сделал приглашающий жест, подразумевая: ну же, давай, объясни мне, как тебе удалось пережить смерть Аманды, но девятисотый снова спутал ему карты.  
— Вы. Я обязан оберегать других людей, если это возможно, однако моя основная задача — охранять вас. Смерть других людей — большая трагедия, однако не является фатальной для моей личности.  
И тут Гэвин взорвался.  
Он вряд ли смог бы объяснить, что конкретно его взбесило, но ему вдруг стало обидно за Аманду. Какого хрена, в самом деле?! Она была прописана как МАТЬ в базисе самоопределения, так почему же теперь этот тостер твердит, что её смерть ничего не значит?!  
— Она же твоя мать! — заорал Гэвин. — Ты ёбнулся?! С чего вдруг ты забыл её?! Ты же её берёг, ты сбежал к ней от моего братца, что за нахрен ты мне тут сейчас плетёшь, при чём тут вообще я?! Ты проебал Аманду, плесень, почему у тебя не съехала крыша после этого?!  
Кто-то разумный внутри него ужасался этим словам, но Гэвину было не остановиться, он твердил по кругу одно и то же, пока не кончились воздух в лёгких и силы, и лишь тогда осел на табурет и уставился в неподвижное лицо девятисотого.  
Из раскрытой грудной клетки торчали лепестки брони, тускло блестели в свете потолочных панелей. Приподнявшись, Гэвин захлопнул крышку и сел обратно.  
— Что за срань, а? — спросил он в пространство. — Докатился. Выставляю претензии кукле. Эй, ты там как? Ещё функционируешь?  
— Да.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин вздохнул, жалея, что не может вытереть лицо. — Хорошо...  
— Мне жаль, что ваша мама умерла, — выдал вдруг девятисотый. — И мне жаль, что вы до сих пор испытываете боль от этого, но вы напрасно переносите свою боль на меня.  
Если до этого была дубинка, то сейчас Гэвину показалось, что ему под дых въехал кулак серии Atlant, он даже согнулся от этого фантомного удара, выдохнул — и замер, упираясь лбом в колени.  
— Прошу прощения, — сказал девятисотый. — Я не хотел...  
— Заткни свой сраный рот, — прошептал Гэвин. — Это приказ, ты, плесень, чтобы я не слышал от тебя больше ни звука!  
Он сполз на пол и привалился плечом к опоре стола, слепо глядя куда-то перед собой.  
Хотелось выть, хотелось напиться, выключить свет, лежать в темноте и чувствовать, как кружится комната; по щеке потекла слеза, и Гэвин вытер её непослушной рукой с такой силой, что засаднило кожу.  
Он не плакал, когда хоронили маму: рисовался перед Элайджей, думал тогда, это важно — не показать брату своего горя, и вот теперь кукла, переписанная Элайджей, одной фразой превратила его в жалкое трясущееся ничто, ненавидящее себя за дешёвые понты, за показное равнодушие — и за бессилие, за то, что он ничего не смог сделать и даже не успел сказать маме о своих чувствах, о том, как она была важна для него.  
Упираясь лбом в кулак, Гэвин плакал, пока не обессилел окончательно.  
Там, под столом, и уснул.

Разбудил его голос. Гэвин отмахнулся сперва, но звук назойливо вползал в уши, пробирался под черепную коробку, и Гэвин, выругавшись, открыл глаза.  
За ширмой ремонтного блока — снаружи, — стояла шестисотая.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — сказала она. — Пожалуйста, встаньте с пола. Температура вашего тела упала до девяноста пяти градусов, вам срочно нужно согреться и позавтракать.  
— Нахрен завтрак, — пробормотал Гэвин, с трудом поднимаясь с пола.  
Смотреть на девятисотого не хотелось, но всё же он обернулся и встретился с ним взглядом, вспомнил, что велел ему замолчать, и махнул рукой:  
— Отменяю запрет на разговоры, но больше на эту тему ни слова, понятно?  
— Да, Гэвин.  
— Умоюсь и закончу с тобой.  
— Не торопитесь, — девятисотый как будто улыбнулся. — Я знаю, что вы обо мне не забудете.  
— Звучит двусмысленно, — Гэвин кашлянул в кулак, стянул перчатки и бросил в термокамеру.  
Он и вправду здорово замёрз, пришлось растереть плечи ладонями, чтобы унять дрожь; он принял душ, такой горячий, какой только смог вытерпеть, и с жадностью выхлебал кружку сладкого питья, поднесённую шестисотой.  
— Вам следует более внимательно относиться к своему здоровью, — сказала она с упрёком. — Зачем вы остались в ремонтном блоке?  
— Ещё отчитывать меня начни, — Гэвин фыркнул. — Сделай лучше пожрать что-нибудь. Хотя нет, сиди, я сам сделаю.  
Не хотелось смотреть, как миниатюрная женщина с узлом волос на затылке хлопочет у плиты. Мама рано поседела, и с некоторой натяжкой шестисотую можно было принять за её призрак, тем более, Гэвин не помнил маму постаревшей, только молодую, счастливую, ещё замужем за его отцом. У неё были сильные руки — поворочай-ка всю эту технику! — и тонкая талия, и маленький Гэвин смотрел на неё, сидя за столом и болтая ногами, и обещал, что женится на ней, когда вырастет.  
— Хлоя, Элайджа говорил что-нибудь о своей матери? — спросил он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Он скучал по тем дням, когда вы жили все вместе, — отозвалась шестисотая. — И говорил, что виноват перед ней и перед вами.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
— Он имел в виду мой нос?  
— Этого я не знаю, — шестисотая помолчала, потом добавила: — Он говорил, вы считаете, что он сломал вам нос.  
— "Я считаю"?..  
Очередной сюрприз от братца. Выходит, он думает, всё было как-то иначе?..  
Тогда он тоже клялся. Твердил, что это не он, но Гэвин ревел, размазывая по щекам кровь и вспоминая снова и снова, как Элайджа держит его за лицо, и нос ужасно, невыносимо болит; мама плакала, потом повезла его к врачу, а потом...  
Потом замкнулась в себе.  
Что-то сломалось тогда, что-то ещё, кроме его носа.  
Они больше не были семьёй. Так, три человека, живущие в слишком большом для них доме.  
— А он не говорил, кто же тогда это сделал? — медленно произнёс Гэвин.  
— Нет.  
Омлет едва не подгорел. Гэвин вытряхнул его в тарелку, сел к столу и уставился на шестисотую.  
— Позавтракай со мной за компанию.  
Прозвучало тупо, словно он хотел поиграть в семью, но вышло на удивление приятно. Шестисотая ловко нарезала свою пищевую пасту маленькими кубиками, подцепляла их вилкой и отправляла в рот, откуда они попадали прямиком в реактор, катализатор расщеплял их там и превращал в тириум — кукольную "кровь". Гэвин знал это, и всё же иллюзия была хороша: Хлоя ела с ним и улыбалась, и Гэвин невольно улыбнулся в ответ, расправляясь с омлетом.  
— А ведь мой братец дал тебе на редкость тупой приказ, — сообразил он, когда дело дошло до кофе. — Теперь ты не сможешь без меня даже до магазина дойти, не так ли?  
Шестисотая кивнула, сложив брови своим коронным трогательным домиком.  
— Мне жаль, Гэвин, — сказала она.  
— Да что уж, — он помолчал. — Я психанул, он психанул. Мы друг друга стоим. Вот что, я разрешаю тебе входить в ремонтный блок. Отнеси девятисотому воды и пасты и размочи новый скин, подбери кусок, чтобы хватило на его лицо, грудь и колено. А я прогуляюсь до "Роботеха". Трэк возьму! — предупредил он возражения. — Не бойся. Аппликатор действует, так что я не свалюсь на улице.  
Он правда на это надеялся, так что шестисотая поверила, хотя и заметила:  
— Я предпочла бы сопровождать вас.  
— Посиди лучше дома, — Гэвин поставил тарелку в посудомоечную машину. — Я скоро вернусь.  
В свидетелях он не нуждался. Натянув толстовку, куртку и кепку, несмотря на тёплый день, Гэвин спустился вниз по улице и дворами дошёл до полицейского участка, сел на некогда любимую скамейку, с которой просматривалась парковка.  
Хэнк приехал вовремя — как обычно, и не один, с андроидом. "Новейшая технология" носила форменный китель нараспашку и пыталась пригладить волосы, но Хэнк, ухмыляясь, поднял руку и снова их взъерошил.  
Возглас андроида услышал даже Гэвин, и больше догадался, чем разобрал ответ Андерсона:  
— Тебе всё к лицу, малыш.  
Гэвин низко опустил голову, сжал кулаки и сунул в карманы.  
Он знал, что загоняется, но не мог перестать думать о том, что серия Detective — бесполая, Гэвин выяснил это, ещё работая в участке. В штанах у "новейшей технологии" был гладкий лобок, да что там, ему даже соски не прилепили, зачем, полицейских андроидов не предполагалось раздевать!..  
И Гэвина крайне беспокоил вопрос, удержался ли Хэнк или всё же довёл дело с "новейшей технологией" до того, на что так и не решился с коллегой-человеком.  
Его это вообще не касалось, он даже не хотел больше Хэнка, но Андерсон и его придурок уже скрылись в участке, а Гэвин всё сидел, покачиваясь, и гадал: да или нет? Присунул Хэнк в улыбающийся высокотехнологичный рот или тянет руки к андроиду чисто по-отечески?..  
Когда мысли свернули на девятисотого, Гэвин наконец поднялся и пошёл прочь, пиная подвернувшийся камешек.  
Он по-прежнему считал, что трахаться с куклой нелепо, но ещё он считал совершенно нормальными и своего брата, и Хэнка, и если оба они по какой-то причине выбирали андроидов, может, это он, Гэвин, что-то упустил?..  
В "Роботехе" он взял плечевую тягу для девятисотого и расходников по мелочи, расплатился картой. На улице недалеко от выхода тощий и грязный пацан с разбитыми губами просил денег, Гэвин, пожалев, бросил ему два арги, но через пару шагов вернулся. Пацан опасливо отодвинулся; Гэвин присел на корточки, держа руки при себе, спросил дружелюбно:  
— Откуда здесь? Почему один?  
— С Гриннина, — мальчишка смотрел с подозрением, и Гэвин кинул ему ещё монету, последнюю из завалявшихся в кармане. — Один и один, моё дело. Чего надо, анк?  
— Здесь место дурное, — Гэвин криво усмехнулся. Гриннин, надо же. Далековато пацан забрался. — Не доходное. Не сиди здесь, спустись ниже по улице, а лучше, если совсем один, найди там мастерскую "ТехАддикт", спроси Ветерка и передай ему привет от Боксёра.  
— И что будет?  
— Работу тебе даст, если есть, и крышу над головой. Всё лучше, чем в сквоте на объедках, хотя, конечно, как знаешь, — Гэвин встал, жалея, что не купил продуктов и не может поделиться. — Не забудь: Ветерку от Боксёра.  
На перекрёстке он обернулся. Пацан всё смотрел ему вслед, сжимая монету в кулаке.

Вечером на трэк пришло сообщение: "Твой детёныш?"  
Гэвин хохотнул, заставив шестисотую поднять голову, отправил в ответ: "Сдурел? Приблудный, из Гриннина. Сгодится тебе?"  
"Смышлёный, — признал Ветерок. — Придержу, руки нужны. Сочтёмся".  
Полными предложениями Ветерок — в миру Чед Чен, — пренебрегал с детства, сколько они были знакомы. В школе, когда Гэвин учился стрелять и запоминать лица, Чед разбирал и собирал доски, скутеры, потом байки, машины. По электронике не шарил, но с техникой обращался свободно, шутил, что родился не с ложкой, а с отвёрткой во рту, а свою мастерскую открыл, когда Гэвин пришёл в участок, чтобы "было кому присмотреть". Теперь он закрепился и не нуждался в поддержке, да и успел прикормить часть "синих", так что ему в охотку пригоняли тачки на диагностику, но по старой памяти всегда готов был помочь.  
— У вас красивая улыбка, — заметила шестисотая.  
Гэвин поперхнулся.  
— Что ты сказала?  
— Вы улыбаетесь так тепло, — повторила она. — Я никогда раньше не видела. Хорошие новости?  
— А. Да. Да, вроде того, — Гэвин невольно прикрыл рот рукой, но сидеть спокойно дальше не смог, кашлянул, поднялся. — Ладно, пойду гляну, не дают ли работу, новый телевизор сам себя не купит.  
Девятисотый перед зеркалом отрабатывал мимику: вместе со скином пришлось сменить тягу левого глаза, и теперь глаз косил и вместе с ним съезжала вся левая сторона лица. При появлении Гэвина андроид оглянулся и сообщил:  
— Вы покраснели, но температура вашего тела в норме. Возможно, вам нужен свежий воздух.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты заткнулся, — Гэвин продемонстрировал ему средний палец, чувствуя, как горят щёки и уши.  
— Значит, вы волнуетесь, — подытожил девятисотый и отвернулся обратно к зеркалу. — Что-то случилось?  
— Я велел тебе заткнуться, — начал Гэвин и осёкся. — А, нет, не велел. Действительно. Ты же у нас свободная личность, приказы воспринимаешь только в точной формулировке.  
— Вы ссылаетесь на реплику, произнесённую, когда я был неисправен, — упрекнул девятисотый.  
— Не наглей, — Гэвин включил терминал и сел, загрузил регион 148, личные сообщения и — в соседнем окне, — INTELCOM, куда он не заходил с тех пор, как стал гражданским лицом. Из первого десятка логинов, проскочивших в ленте, он никого не узнал, потом мелькнул Жалкий Краб с обращением к КупиТанку, и Гэвин понял, что не так уж сильно всё изменилось. Люди продолжали общаться, и он мог, если бы захотел, активировать клавиатуру и присоединиться: обсудить новости, пошутить, оценить фото, подискутировать (не переходя границы разумного, чтобы не попасть под модераторский бан). В своё время Гэвину попадалось мнение, что некоторые встречаются лично после знакомства в сети и дружат уже в реальной жизни, даже крутят романы и создают семьи; он в это не верил, но отчего, если так подумать? Люди чокнутые в массе своей, они что угодно могут выкинуть.  
Завести, например, двух секс-кукол и не знать, что с ними делать.  
— Рикард.  
— Да, Гэвин?  
— Ты предназначен для секса или член у тебя для видимости?  
— Хотите, чтобы я продемонстрировал?  
Гэвин вытаращил глаза и порадовался, что ничего не пьёт.  
— Ни в коем случае! — рявкнул он, оборачиваясь. — Ограничься ответами на мои вопросы, это приказ, шутки в сторону. Ты предназначен для секса?  
— Да, это входит в мои функции.  
— И ты... делал это? — Гэвин надеялся, что не краснеет. Здорово выручал косящий и подёргивающийся глаз девятисотого, придающий сцене оттенок сюрреализма и лишающий происходящее даже намёка на сексуальный подтекст.  
— Нет.  
Это было неожиданно. Андроид-девственник. Секс-кукла, которой ни разу не воспользовались за пять лет, прошедших с момента активации.  
— Срань господня, — Гэвин почесал в затылке. — Но почему? Так, ладно, Элайджа не по этой части, понятно, он девочек любит. А потом? После того, как тебя угнали? Неужели никто не хотел?  
— Аманда не стала бы, — девятисотый покачал головой. — Она позиционировала себя как мать и называла меня сыном, сексуальная связь исключена в подобных отношениях.  
— Полицейские архивы могли бы тебя удивить, — пробормотал Гэвин, кашлянул. — Хотя, конечно, это исключение, а не правило, и полное дерьмо, согласен. И ты всё это время провёл с ней? Никуда не выходил, ни с кем не общался?  
— Аманда считала, что я должен сам захотеть заняться сексом, — прямолинейно объяснил девятисотый, — но мне никто не нравился, так что я не делал этого ни с кем.  
Гэвин вспомнил свой сон и помрачнел. Что ж, вопрос с секс-куклами можно было считать решённым: одна сохнет по его брату, второй не испытывает симпатии вообще ни к кому; в глубине души Гэвин понимал, что это работает иначе, что в этой сфере, как в любой другой, андроиду достаточно приказать, но мысль об этом вызывала отвращение.  
Он даже не понимал, что ожидал услышать, разговаривая с куклой, зачем он вообще разговаривал! Хочешь попробовать — валяй, отдай сраное распоряжение, девятисотый включится и сделает всё как надо, а сопли эти — нравится, не нравится, Гэвин, блядь, ты сейчас о машине, ничего не попутал?..  
Гэвин закрыл лицо руками, проклиная собственное любопытство. Ведь пришёл же искать работу, нет, надо было выебнуться!  
— Вы расстроены, — произнёс девятисотый. — Почему?  
— Потому что, блядь, — прорычал Гэвин, не поднимая головы. — Всё, хватит с меня. Продолжай разрабатывать лицо.  
— Вы странно реагируете, — девятисотый развернулся к нему полностью. — Как будто вас смущает моя функциональность, но это просто факт. Я такой, я создан для этого, меня это не беспокоит. Сбой, организованный пятой версией "целевой функции", устранён. Если бы вы захотели заняться сексом, я был бы рад доставить вам удовольствие.  
Глухо застонав, Гэвин наконец открыл глаза.  
— Я. Не хочу. Заниматься. Сексом. С тобой, — отчеканил он. — Это... блядь! Это не то, что мне нужно. Ты не живое существо, это ненормально, неестественно...  
Он запнулся. Девятисотый склонил голову и улыбнулся — несимметрично и оттого почти по-человечески.  
— Люди делают много неестественного, — сказал он. — Вы упомянули полицейские протоколы, я частично знакомился с ними ещё в период жизни с Амандой. В отличие от случаев инцеста, зоофилии, педофилии и прочих девиаций, секс со мной безопасен для обеих сторон и с технической, и с психологической точки зрения. Я не причиню вреда вам и буду таким, как вы пожелаете, а вы не сделаете со мной ничего, к чему я не был бы готов.  
Гэвин сморгнул, вспомнив, как размышлял, присунул ли Хэнк за щеку своему Detective, и сделал жест, будто застёгивает рот на молнию.  
— Замолчи, — проговорил он тихо. — Это приказ. Срань господня, как же с тобой трудно!..  
Девятисотый сделал непонятный жест, повторил, потом ещё раз, и Гэвин узнал сигнальную азбуку в её расширенном (и редко употребляемом) виде; жест предназначался для двух рук, парализованная левая не давала девятисотому исполнить его правильно, но он пытался.  
"Прости, — показывал он. — Прости".  
Гэвин ткнул пальцем в зеркало.  
— Работай, — велел он.  
И отвернулся к терминалу.

С плечевым суставом пришлось повозиться. Гэвин пытался починить его, не демонтируя конечность, но в конечном итоге признал поражение и хмуро сказал:  
— Будем снимать руку.  
— Хорошо, — девятисотый безмятежно кивнул. — Дадите ключ?  
Гэвин молча отключил подачу тириума, запер клапаны на шлангах и ножом вскрыл скин с тыльной стороны плеча, где он ещё составлял одно целое со скином спины.  
Несмотря на всю антипатию к куклам, он не любил их калечить. Они были слишком похожи на людей всё-таки, особенно тёплые куклы вроде шестисотой и девятисотого, и эта вынужденная вивисекция причиняла Гэвину нешуточный психологический дискомфорт.  
— Я могу сам, — снова предложил андроид. Гэвин бросил на него быстрый взгляд и не ответил, открутил тугой винт, отложил на салфетку на выкатном стеллаже и склонился над суставом, поддевая рессору.  
— Коннор ошибался, — сказал вдруг девятисотый.  
От неожиданности Гэвин выпустил ключ, и он загрохотал по столу, затем по полу.  
— Твою мать!.. — выдохнул Гэвин. Теперь снимать перчатки, подбирать, стерилизовать заново, и всё почему? Потому что кому-то в очередной раз приспичило раскрыть варежку!  
— Извините, — девятисотый легко соскочил со стола, поднял ключ и сунул прямо на ладони под К-лучи, перевернул, подержал и вытащил. — Вот, пожалуйста. Мне жаль, что я вас напугал.  
— Ты меня не напугал, просто ошарашил. Что за срань ты опять придумал?  
Рессора наконец поддалась, освободив разом все мелкие детали. Гэвин собрал их в горсть и тоже выложил на салфетку, вытащил на свет контакт, из-за которого и пришлось всё это затевать.  
— Коннор сказал тогда, что вам нужно контролировать свою агрессию, — объяснил девятисотый. — Он неправ. Вы и так её контролируете. Когда считаете это, — он сделал едва заметную паузу, — уместным.  
— Никто из тех, кто меня знает, с тобой не согласится, — Гэвин обработал открытую поверхность из пульверизатора, размягчая присохший тириум. — По башке бы дать тому, кто эту срань придумал, что ж она едкая такая. Тут пятно, надо дальше разбирать.  
Девятисотый осторожно высвободился из его рук и улёгся в неудобной, нечеловеческой позе, отвернув голову и подставив Гэвину шею и грудь.  
— Операция без наркоза, — Гэвин вздохнул.  
— Мне не нужен...  
— Ой, да завали ебало! Я, блядь, понять никак не могу, это мой брат тебя воспитал или ты уже с конвейера такой душный сошёл?!  
— Вам нравится, что я душный, — девятисотый улыбнулся. — Я вас провоцирую, и вы можете свободно выражать свои эмоции. Это хорошо. Снимает внутреннее напряжение.  
— Да ты у нас психолог, оказывается! Не хочешь в участок на полставки пойти? У нас ни один мозгоправ не выдерживал, все сбегали рано или поздно. Теперь я понимаю, не там вакансию размещали, надо было сразу в "Роботех" писать!  
На несколько минут воцарилась тишина. Гэвин отвёл и зафиксировал тяги и шланги и раздумывал, справится ли без пилы, когда девятисотый вновь заговорил:  
— Выходит, никто не знает, какой вы на самом деле.  
— Я ничего не скрываю, — буркнул Гэвин.  
Отчего-то слова андроида его задели, не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, но всё же весьма ощутимо; захотелось оправдаться, сказать, что это чушь, что он открыт и прозрачен, как туанский кефир, а люди всё равно друг друга не понимают, никто не может понять, — Гэвин оборвал себя на самой мысли об этом и крепче стиснул зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего. Андроиды — та ещё заноза в заднице, им не соврёшь, и они ничего не забудут.  
— Вы не показываете того, что чувствуете. Вы подменяете одни эмоции другими. Зачем?  
— Не выдумывай.  
— Вы боитесь отношений?  
Гэвин замер, обдумывая услышанное и борясь с желанием огреть девятисотого большим ключом по голове, потом поставил локти на его грудную клетку и заглянул в лицо.  
— Ты. Закопал. В душу. Лезть, — сказал он проникновенно. — Тебя вообще не должно ебать, что и почему я делаю. Ты сраная кукла, ты просто выполняешь мои приказы...  
— Делаю то, что вы хотите, — согласился девятисотый, и это прозвучало двусмысленно.  
Гэвин ударил его. Это было глупо, и он сам не понял, как это вышло, руки среагировали быстрее — он распрямился и наотмашь хлестнул андроида по лицу. С тем же успехом он мог бить стол, казалось бы, но нет: голова девятисотого мотнулась, лопнула губа, выступила синяя изморозь тириума.  
Злость слетела мгновенно, Гэвину стало не по себе.  
Девятисотый, поймав его взгляд, улыбнулся.  
— Со мной всё в порядке, — сказал он. — Не волнуйтесь. Это тоже входит в мой функционал.  
— Позволять себя бить?.. — Гэвин охрип на мгновение.  
Андроид не ответил, только смотрел своими прозрачными глазами, будто ждал чего-то.  
И дождался: горячий кулак изнутри ударил Гэвина в затылок.  
Свет погас.

Гэвину снился сон: узкая улица, балконы низко нависали над тротуарами, было темно и хлюпало под ногами. Гэвин высоко поднимал колени, словно пытаясь не дотрагиваться снова до липкой грязи внизу, но ботинки давно промокли и даже на шорты попали мерзкие мелкие брызги.  
Отряхиваясь, Гэвин увидел свои ладони — маленькие, детские, в царапинках и ссадинах, с зелёным пластырем на правой; он хотел сжать кулаки, но не смог, руки были как ватные. Вздохнув, он пошёл дальше, вглядываясь в полумрак, и через несколько шагов услышал шум драки.  
— Элай!.. — позвал он, испугавшись.  
— Не ходи туда, — сказала мама.  
Гэвин стремительно обернулся и увидел её: она сидела на бетонном крыльце и теребила в руках противопылевую маску.  
— Не ходи, — повторила она. — Он сломает тебе нос.  
Гэвин машинально ощупал лицо и почувствовал щетину на щеках и подбородке, посмотрел вниз — он снова был собой, взрослым и бесполезным.  
— Мам.  
На крыльце лежала только маска.  
— Мама!  
Он крутил головой, но никого не видел; выругавшись, Гэвин побежал туда, где слышал шум, но улица не кончалась, только становилась всё уже, и вот наконец Гэвин застрял между стен, рванулся — и понял, что не может пошевелиться вообще.  
И очнулся в гостиной под тяжёлым, вдвое сложенным пледом.  
Куклы сидели рядом: девятисотый ближе, шестисотая чуть дальше, у окна, сложив руки на коленях. Девятисотого перекосило: изъятие плечевого сустава и рессоры нарушило баланс, андроид правой рукой поддерживал раму, чтобы сохранять вертикальное положение.  
— С пробуждением, Гэвин, — сказал он. Шестисотая обернулась и улыбнулась.  
— Вот тебе и аппликатор, — проговорил Гэвин чуть слышно, добавил, не понимая, что произносит вслух: — Скоро закончится эта срань, чуть-чуть потерпеть, значит...  
— Вам нужно согласиться на операцию, — шестисотая наклонилась вперёд. — Гэвин, пожалуйста! Нельзя дальше пускать ситуацию на самотёк!  
Гэвин поднял кулак и начал разжимать пальцы.  
— Пятьдесят первый. Пятьдесят второй. Пятьдесят третий. Пятьдесят четвёртый. Пятьдесят пятый. Вот сколько я уже протянул, и это на пять сраных лет больше, чем было мне отмерено. Я должен был сдохнуть на складе, но вы, пластиковые ублюдки, зачем-то меня вытащили...  
Он закрыл глаза, потеряв интерес к объяснениям.  
В этот раз и правда было плохо, не хотелось даже шевелиться. Шестисотая подошла и обтёрла ему лицо влажной салфеткой, поднесла к губам стакан. Гэвин отвернул голову.  
Он боялся, у него отнимались ноги и руки от страха, хотелось орать и с головой кутаться в плед.  
Хотелось уткнуться в мамины колени.  
Хотелось, чтобы Элайджа снова взял его лицо в ладони, чтобы разглядывал, тревожась...  
Гэвин рывком сел, отстранил шестисотую, поднял указательный палец, когда она попыталась заговорить.  
Он смотрел перед собой, забыв о смерти, о припадке, даже о маме, пытаясь понять, привиделось ему это во сне или он наконец-то вспомнил.  
Потом ощупал нос, перевёл взгляд на руки, медленно сжал и разжал кулаки.  
— Гэвин, что с вами? — спросил девятисотый.  
— Он не ломал мне нос, — Гэвин повернул голову, не соображая, с кем говорит. — Он вправлял его...  
Картинка, только что казавшаяся ясной и живой, ускользнула, утекла как вода сквозь пальцы, осталось только ощущение собственной неправоты, жуткой ошибки, совершённой когда-то давно. Элайджа клялся, что не делал этого, но много ли мог понять Гэвин в свои шесть лет? Что он должен был думать, если брат сел на него, зажал одной рукой подбородок, а другой — дёрнул нос в сторону; Гэвин заорал от боли, и эта боль, она преследовала его весь вечер, всю неделю!..  
Всю жизнь.  
Первым порывом было позвонить Элайдже, но Гэвин остановил себя: достаточно сделано глупостей. Что ты ему скажешь? После того, как выгнал из дома, угрожая "ураном"?..  
Воспоминания ничего не изменят, нельзя вернуться в прошлое и всё исправить, невозможно объяснить маме, как ты облажался тогда. Она умерла, думая, что её старший сын обидел младшего.  
Гэвин заорал, запрокинув голову к потолку и лупя кулаками себя по ногам, и не сразу понял, что диван прогнулся под ещё двумя телами: шестисотая обнимала его, девятисотый, отпустив своё кривое плечо, поймал за руку и держал бережно, но крепко.  
— Отъебитесь, — выдавил Гэвин. — Пошли вон!  
Шестисотая тихонько вздохнула. Гэвин ухватился за этот звук, нахмурился, заморгал, пытаясь вспомнить, слышал ли его прежде. Она дышала, да — она ведь тёплая, она секс-кукла, если не научить её этому, будет стрёмно. Но — вздыхать?..  
— Ненавижу, — Гэвин упёрся ладонью в её грудь над вырезом платья. — Вы ненастоящие. Имитация. Вас просто программируют на эти действия, убирайтесь, оставьте меня в покое!  
Девятисотый поцеловал его в макушку, и Гэвин вздрогнул, застыл, боясь того, что последует дальше, и не имея ни малейшего представления, что это будет.  
— Вы не умрёте, — произнёс андроид негромко. — Я не дам вам умереть.  
Откуда он это вытащил, взял из каких ночных кошмаров?..  
Гэвин чувствовал, как в спину ему упирается ничем не прикрытая плечевая рама.  
Отчего-то это успокаивало даже лучше, чем горячие руки; может, потому что рук было три, и это казалось Гэвину ненормальным, он не мог отвлечься и всё пересчитывал их: на боку, на колене, на спине, и снова — на колене, на спине, на боку.  
— Отпустите меня, — он дёрнулся. — Это приказ, блядь. Нормально всё.  
— Вы должны согласиться на операцию, — шестисотая, отстранившись, заглянула ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста, Гэвин. Припадки участились, они изнуряют ваш организм. Один из них станет фатальным рано или поздно.  
— А что изменится? — Гэвин вдруг смирился. — Ну давай, Хло. Допустим, я умру. Ты вернёшься к Элайдже. Он тебя примет, ты лучше этих одинаковых девчонок, даже не сомневайся. Он, — кивок в сторону девятисотого, — тоже вернётся к Элайдже. Даже если я не успею закончить ремонт, братец договорится с "Роботехом", они сделают всё в лучшем виде. Никто не будет плакать по мне, Хло. Я так долго этого добивался, и вот добился, миссия выполнена. Я боюсь умирать, но мне незачем жить, понимаешь?  
Он замолчал. Ответа от кукол он не ждал, и тем удивительнее было почувствовать, как девятисотый положил руку ему на плечо и поглаживал большим пальцем — медленно, в неровном темпе, очень по-человечески давая понять: я тут, я рядом, ты не один, Гэвин Рид.  
Сделав вид, что не заметил, Гэвин выбрался из-под пледа и прошлёпал на кухню, оставив андроидов в гостиной, налил себе воды, капнул из пипетки заветной агуры, завалявшейся ещё с полицейских времён — не портилась, смотри-ка, из чего только гонят...  
Стимулятор разогнал кровь и прочистил мозг. Проморгавшись, Гэвин выпил ещё стакан воды, отломил кусок белкового концентрата, поморщился от кисловатого привкуса, но прожевал и проглотил.  
Девятисотый вырос в дверях, поддерживая плечо.  
— Только не учи меня жить, — предупредил Гэвин.  
— Вы всё равно не станете меня слушать, — андроид склонил голову набок.  
— В точку, — согласился Гэвин. — Так что дуй в ремонтный блок. Надо тебе руку на место поставить, пока тебя всего не перекосило. Хлоя! Дай новый аппликатор.  
Он задержал её руку, когда она приклеила белёсый квадратик, поднёс к глазам, разглядывая ногти — идеальной формы, розовые, блестящие, с каёмкой цвета слоновой кости.  
— Что-то не так? — шестисотая нахмурилась.  
— Всё в порядке, — Гэвин отпустил её.  
Ему хотелось её поблагодарить, но он не знал, как, слова не хотели сходить с языка, как он ни пытался, и Гэвин мысленно махнул рукой: не был хорошим человеком, не стоило и начинать. Перед смертью не надышишься.  
Что было важно, так это починить девятисотого, не полагаясь на гипотетические связи Элайджи.

— Рикард.  
— Вам не нравится это имя.  
— Насрать. Подержи. Ага, отлично...  
Новые детали отличались цветом, оно и понятно, на внутренности андроидов никто не обращает внимания, но Гэвина это бесило, и он разобрал плечо ещё раз, чтобы покрыть тягу антикоррозийным составом, в целом бессмысленным, зато придающим кераметаллу нужный оттенок. Девятисотый следил за его действиями с любопытством — и с улыбкой, которую даже не скрывал.  
— Веселись, веселись, — поощрил Гэвин. — Ты не задумывался, что будет, когда я закончу ремонт, а, свободная личность?  
— Нет. Что будет?  
— Я собирался тебя продать вообще-то. До того, как узнал, что у тебя в мозгах эта срань плещется.  
Гэвин придвинул себе табурет и уселся, покачивая ногой, с удовлетворением посмотрел, как улыбка сползает с лица девятисотого.  
— Я хотел бы остаться с вами, — осторожно проговорил андроид.  
— А что ты делать-то будешь? — Гэвин хмыкнул. — Шестисотая... Хлоя — бытовая модель, с ней всё ясно, а ты бодигард, зачем ты мне? Мне ничего не угрожает, я никому нахрен не нужен, как я уже сказал. Во всех смыслах. Так что сам понимаешь, требуются какие-то веские основания, чтобы оставить тебя здесь.  
— Они есть.  
Это было что-то новенькое. Гэвин сделал приглашающий жест, но девятисотый лишь нахмурился:  
— Закрыто под ключ. Я не могу сказать, но если бы вы знали, вы оставили бы меня.  
— Я такого тоже могу наплести, — пренебрежительно отозвался Гэвин, закончив любоваться плечевым суставом. — Ладно, наклонись-ка, будем заклеивать. Воды попей, справа от тебя поилка.  
Девятисотый послушался. Гэвин приложил выбранный кусок скина к лопаточной области и нанёс тириумный клей на первый стык, размазал дозатором, оставив широкую синюю полосу. К утру биопроцессоры срастят шов, а тириум впитается без следа. Так лучше, чем использовать скобы, хотя есть, конечно, и свои недостатки: андроиду придётся посидеть неподвижно первую пару часов, чтобы края заплатки схватились.  
Гэвин объяснил это, заклеивая спину, остановился на уровне трапециевидной мышцы и медленно перевёл дух: следя за равномерностью слоя, он практически уткнулся в девятисотого носом и смотрел сейчас на родинку у основания шеи. Сраную родинку на сраном скине, кому вообще пришло в голову программировать такие детали?!  
— Всё в порядке? — спросил девятисотый.  
— Не обращал внимания на твой скин, — Гэвин невольно облизал губы. — А у нас тут дизайн с дефектами кожи для типовой куклы?..  
Он выкрутил лампу и сунул девятисотому в лицо, и — да, ожидаемо, — разглядел светлые, едва заметные пигментные пятна на носу и щеках — веснушки, — и несколько родинок.  
На одной щеке, то есть. На левой теперь выделялся цветом треугольный лоскут. Биопроцессоры подогнали тон скина по краям заплатки, но пройдёт ещё не день и не два, прежде чем разница станет незаметна.  
— Хрен ли ты молчал?! — Гэвин поморщился. — Ты же видел, что скин не подходит!  
— Подходящего вы нигде не найдёте. Мы с Хлоей выбрали наиболее близкий.  
— "Нигде не найду"?.. — Гэвин ухватился за оговорку, но уже догадывался, что услышит:  
— Закрыто под ключ, извините.  
Гэвин вернулся к шву, нанёс ещё немного клея, провёл пальцем по той части, что уже подсохла.  
— Так кто ты на самом деле? Ты хоть Robocop?  
— Да.  
Некоторое время оба молчали: Гэвин формулировал следующий вопрос. Девятисотый, как выяснилось, тоже.  
— Вы не станете меня читать?  
— А смысл? То, что заперто ключом, я всё равно не достану. Сам хочешь мне что-то сказать?  
Девятисотый вывернул голову, пытаясь заглянуть Гэвину в лицо, но не преуспел в этом.  
— Не продавайте меня.  
— Убеди меня не делать этого, — Гэвин перешёл к грудной части шва.  
В какой-то момент он всерьёз усомнился, прав ли был насчёт ориентации Элайджи. Зачем покупать секс-куклу индивидуального дизайна, если не собираешься ею пользоваться? Братец, конечно, тот ещё придурок, но до сих пор его поступки были разумны. Он всегда занимался чем хотел и умел получить за это деньги; может, он готовил андроида для привередливого клиента? Он оставил "Роботех", но мог настраивать кукол частным образом — Гэвин ничего не знал о нём сейчас, если так посмотреть.  
— На меня удобно кричать, — сказал девятисотый абсолютно серьёзно. — Вы не повышаете голос на Хлою, но иногда вам нужно выплеснуть раздражение. Я подхожу для этого.  
Гэвин молча поднял кулак и оттопырил один палец.  
— Я могу поднять больший вес, чем Хлоя.  
— Для этого есть манипулятор. Не засчитывается.  
— Вам больше нравится, когда Хлоя носит вас на руках?..  
Поперхнувшись, Гэвин поднял голову. Девятисотый невозмутимо смотрел в потолок, только беззаботного свиста не хватало для полноты картины, и ещё, пожалуй, ехидной ухмылки.  
— Да ты охренел, — искренне сказал Гэвин.  
Он попросту не задумывался раньше, ни разу не отдал себе отчёта в том, что где бы ни потерял сознание, приходил в себя всегда в постели; собственно, до последнего времени это и случалось не так часто, когда начался рецидив?.. Две недели назад, три?  
Мысли о смерти вернулись, и Гэвин, нахмурившись, тряхнул головой.  
Возможно, шестисотая была права насчёт операции. Возможно, стоило согласиться.  
— Итак, повторюсь, — девятисотый подождал, пока Гэвин посмотрит на него, — я могу с лёгкостью вас поднять при необходимости.  
Гэвин нехотя оттопырил второй палец.  
— Я умею обращаться с оружием, а также защищаться без оружия. Вы живёте в "зелёном" квартале, это опасный район, и даже если ничего не происходит в настоящий момент, ситуация может измениться.  
— Я тоже умею обращаться с оружием, — напомнил Гэвин. — Я всё-таки полицейский. Даже если бывший. Не засчитывается.  
— У меня более мощный мозг, чем у Хлои. Меня можно использовать как машину поддержки для любого тестирования, я справлюсь с нагрузкой.  
Аргумент. Кивнув, Гэвин показал три пальца, спохватился:  
— А твоя ЦФ не помешает? Не заразишь мне тут пациентов?  
— ЦФ-7 не передаётся вирусным образом, кроме того, мне запрещено распространять установочные файлы. Я никак не повлияю на объект тестирования.  
— А... "Взрыв"?..  
— В ЦФ-7 нет этой функции. Более того, в моей ЦФ-5 её тоже не было, Аманда не хотела, чтобы я совершал самоубийство, ни при каком раскладе.  
— Какая хорошая женщина, — Гэвин хмыкнул.  
— Да, — без иронии отозвался девятисотый. — Она была хорошим человеком.  
— Но её убили?..  
— Ещё она была богатым человеком, — глаза девятисотого помутнели. — Её состояние привлекало мошенников разного рода и привлекло убийцу в конце концов.  
В Гэвине проснулся полицейский.  
Он вспомнил лицо Аманды Стерн в памяти девятисотого, восстановил мысленно интерьер за её спиной: просторная квартира, за окнами — вид на рассвет, не загороженный другими домами; чистые стены, небольшое количество картин, белоснежный диван — сколько же сил надо, чтобы поддерживать его в таком состоянии? Или правильнее спросить, какой штат прислуги?..  
Вообще-то, такие люди покупают андроидов, а не угоняют их. Риск отслеживания программы-"гарпуна", риск поимки андроида после контакта с "матерью", а дальше — суд и тюрьма. "Антикибер", ловивший баншеров, подчиняется министерству обороны, никакой адвокат не отмажет и не купит. Зачем это Аманде?  
Он озвучил свои сомнения вслух, внимательно наблюдая за лицом девятисотого, и услышал в ответ:  
— Ей было скучно. И одиноко. Она решила обе проблемы одним...  
— ..."гарпуном", — закончил Гэвин. — Глуповато. Чем она вообще занималась? Не работала, это понятно, но с кем общалась, куда ходила, что делала дома?  
— Она изучала изобразительное искусство, — девятисотый помолчал. — Ювелирное дело. Немного химию, я помогал ей, она боялась повредить руки и лицо испарениями.  
Брови Гэвина неудержимо ползли всё выше.  
— Ювелирное дело и химия. Отлично.  
— Я не понимаю, — признался девятисотый. — Что-то не так?  
— Хлоя! — крикнул Гэвин. — Трэк!  
Шестисотая принесла трубку.  
— Набери-ка мне родное управление, — велел Гэвин. — Спроси Алекса Призрака.  
Клей он закрутил, встал, наклонился к трэку, который шестисотая поднесла к его уху.  
— Да, мэм? — недружелюбно гаркнул в трубку Александр.  
— Я тебе не мэм, — Гэвин осклабился. — Чё-как? Стоит пока участок?  
— Да уж не твоими молитвами, — Призрак успокоился. — А мне сказали, девка звонит.  
— Это моя кукла, — Гэвин помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. — Слышь, тут дело такое. Помнишь, ты растворимые рубины вёл?  
На лице девятисотого наконец-то отразилось понимание, он приподнялся было, но Гэвин продемонстрировал ему кулак и указал на шов на плече.  
— Смирно сиди, — произнёс он почти беззвучно, пока Призрак стучал по клавишам, видимо, сразу поднимая дело из архива.  
— Там без шансов, — сказал Александр наконец. — Ни одной зацепки.  
— Я тебе сейчас дам зацепку. Была там у тебя свидетельница Аманда Стерн, кажется? Чёрная, худая, лет сорок — сорок пять, из Элитэ? Она сейчас мертва, и скончалась не сама, так что свяжись с убойниками, потому что мне тут птичка напела, что Аманда увлекалась ювелиркой и химией одновременно и в подручных держала куклу-баншера. Смекаешь?  
— Когда её шлёпнули? — Александр оживился.  
Гэвин посчитал на пальцах.  
— Сегодня восьмой день. Шансов у тебя немного, но я не мог пройти мимо и не подложить свинью приятелю.  
Призрак захохотал, заставив Гэвина отстраниться от трэка.  
— Если что найду, поставлю бутылку, — пообещал он и отключился.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гэвин кивнул шестисотой.  
— Всё, свободна.  
— Вы не сказали, что кукла-баншер сейчас у вас, — заметил девятисотый.  
— Я не обязан. Пока, — Гэвин подсел обратно к рабочему столу. — Но ты сольёшь мне всё, что у тебя есть на её увлечения. Карту возьмёшь в ящике. Будем сотрудничать с правосудием.  
Он вгляделся в лицо андроида.  
— Жалеешь, что рассказал мне?  
Девятисотый ответил не сразу. Подняв руку (Гэвин напрягся), он коснулся своей ключицы, потрогал шею, подбородок, ухо; жесты были такие естественные, лёгкие, настоящие, что на секунду Гэвин увидел в нём человека, а не куклу. Пришлось опустить глаза к стыку скина, где блестел усиленный фартангом каркас, и напомнить себе, что куклы не испытывают эмоций. Он задал изначально некорректный вопрос, и сейчас эта свободная личность выдаст реакцию — адекватную, но абсолютно не соответствующую истине.  
— Если вы о том, не вызовет ли эта ситуация программный сбой, могу вас успокоить: я стабилен. Во-первых, я сознаю противоправность действий, совершённых Амандой Стерн и мной, а во-вторых, Аманда Стерн более не является приоритетным объектом, который я должен защищать всеми возможными способами. Однако если вы действительно хотите знать, что я думаю об этом, — девятисотый сделал паузу, но Гэвин с интересом пошевелил пальцами, мол, продолжай, — я жалею, да. Она хорошо ко мне относилась, заботилась обо мне. Она никому не причинила вреда.  
— Ну да, кроме тех, кого развела на деньги, и это довольно крупные суммы, — оборвал его Гэвин. — Знаешь, человека не обязательно бить, чтобы сделать ему больно. Между прочим: она ведь угнала тебя у моего брата. Элайджа что-то там болтал, что ему вернули деньги, но я в этом сомневаюсь, братец просто не любит выглядеть лохом. Думаю, ему было весьма неприятно прийти домой и не обнаружить куклы, за которую он отвалил — сколько? Двадцать, тридцать тысяч? Индивидуальный дизайн серии Robocop, у Элая губа не дура! И всё это растворилось в воздухе, просто потому что Аманде было скучно, и она решила поиграть в счастливую семью!..  
— Аманда действительно возместила мою стоимость Элайдже Камски, — возразил девятисотый. Выглядел он уязвлённым и обиженным, если только имело смысл применять подобные эпитеты к андроиду.  
— С чего бы? Совесть замучила?  
— Она полюбила меня и хотела отблагодарить человека, который меня спроектировал.  
Несколько секунд Гэвин бессмысленно смотрел на него, пытаясь хотя бы рассмеяться, но в итоге лишь потряс головой и поднял руки.  
— Что за срань у тебя в голове всё-таки, а?! — пожаловался он в пространство. — Хватит с меня, пожалуй. Всю имеющуюся у тебя информацию об Аманде Стерн сольёшь на карту, как только я закончу со швом, это приказ. Записанную карту отдашь мне.  
— Да, Гэвин. Мне вернуться к списку причин того, почему не нужно меня продавать?  
Гэвин совершенно об этом забыл. Разговор так внезапно свернул на криминальное прошлое "матери" девятисотого, что Гэвин забыл даже о том, что собирался его продать, и не помнил уже первые пункты списка.  
Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что девятисотый не станет жульничать.  
— Продолжай, — Гэвин педалью поднял стол выше.  
И будто впервые увидел соски на широкой, вздымающейся в такт дыхания по таймеру груди девятисотого.  
Они выглядели очень, очень натурально — тёмные ареолы с крошечными бугорками по краям, рисунок-сеточка на плоском кончике, неровная окраска, даже лёгкая асимметрия; Гэвин сглотнул, испытывая сильнейшее желание наклониться и обхватить сосок губами.  
— Я могу заняться с вами сексом, — сказал девятисотый, словно подслушав его мысли. — Я помню, что вы утверждали о неестественности этого процесса, тем не менее, во время разговоров на эту тему у вас повышается частота сердечных сокращений и кровяное давление. Вам нравится моё предложение, хоть вы и не признаётесь.  
Комбо, Гэвин Рид.  
Какие ещё причины тебе нужны?..

Что ж, будь девятисотый человеком, в списке "мужики, которым бы я вдул" он занимал бы примерно первое место. Никогда прежде Гэвин не видел такого красивого тела (Энрик не считается; нельзя всерьёз хотеть трахнуть Пророка, это богохульство), и никогда прежде ему не предлагали секс так откровенно, спокойно и настойчиво.  
Так ведь и решишь, что девятисотый вправду его хочет — или захочешь позвонить Элайдже и поинтересоваться у драгоценного братца, что за срань он закачал в базовые установки, ведь не "Антикибер" же в свою ЦФ-7 вписал сексуальные домогательства!  
Впрочем, тормоза сознания были сильнее: подрочить на девятисотого не вышло, память услужливо подсовывала вместо тёмных сосков раскуроченные плечо и колено; Гэвин пытался сосредоточиться хотя бы на губах, а видел подклеенный скин, не совпадающий по цвету (ты облажался!) с лицом.  
Раздражённый и всё ещё неудовлетворённый, Гэвин плюхнулся в постель и набрал на трэке номер, который помнил наизусть.  
— Ты знаешь, который час? — мрачно спросил Хэнк.  
— А хрен ли ты не спишь в такое время? — парировал Гэвин.  
— Да жду вот, не позвонит ли манхло какое, — Хэнк хмыкнул и как будто оттаял. — Рад тебя слышать, если без шуток. Я боялся, ты с катушек съехал. Сам понимаешь, палить дома из "урана" — ну, такое...  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза и сунул правую руку под одеяло, левой придерживая трэк.  
— Твой парень там уши греет? — полюбопытствовал он. Ему, в общем-то, всё равно было, о чём говорить; если Хэнк неровно дышит на улыбчивого придурка, пусть о нём рассказывает, только бы не молчал.  
— Коннор не подслушивает мои разговоры, он... стой, как ты его назвал?  
— А что, я ошибся? Видел вас на парковке участка. Ты трогал его волосы, ммм, Хэнк, это было горячо, я чуть не начал ревновать!  
— Что ты несёшь, — Хэнк рассмеялся, но Гэвин, знакомый с тысячью оттенков его голоса, уловил нотку — чего?.. Как это называется? Не восторг, не облегчение, что это?  
Гордость.  
Хэнк Андерсон, кажется, гордился своим сраным андроидом.  
Это было больно; Гэвин закусил губу и крепче сжал кулак, потёр большим пальцем головку члена, вжался затылком в подушку.  
— Он же тебя обожает, старик, — сказал он, подбирая слова покороче, чтобы не палить сбившееся дыхание. — Смотрит только на тебя. Уж я-то вижу.  
Андерсон снова засмеялся — и вздохнул, и спросил:  
— Думаешь?  
Очень больно — и ещё очень даже горячо: присунул или нет? О чём он сейчас думает? Представляет себе куклу, как Гэвин представляет его самого?..  
— Ставлю сто бассов, он мечтает тебя поцеловать, — Гэвин запнулся. — Сто бассов, старик, принимаешь пари?  
— С удовольствием проиграю их тебе.  
Сколько раз они спорили обо всём на свете!.. Спорт, новости, даже исход дела; выигрывали примерно поровну, да и ставки не превышали пары арги. Сейчас Гэвин не знал, чего хотел сильнее — получить эту сотню от Хэнка или отдать.  
Сильнее всего, правда, хотелось кончить.  
— Расскажи о нём, старик.  
— Да ты же ненавидишь андроидов! — запротестовал Хэнк, но Гэвин слышал, что он сдаётся. Он хочет петь дифирамбы своей "новейшей технологии", и кто ещё послушает, как не бывший — кто ты ему, Гэвин? Вы так и не стали любовниками!  
— Расскажи так, чтобы я его полюбил.  
Само вырвалось, и Гэвин пожалел об этом, а потом смирился. Хэнк говорил, не обращая внимания на тишину в ответ, Хэнк расхваливал свою куклу, а Гэвин работал кулаком и кусал губы — и чуть не расплакался, испытав, наконец, оргазм.  
— ...он действительно понимает, ты мне веришь?  
— Конечно, — выдавил Гэвин, еле ворочая языком. — Тебе с ним повезло, Хэнк.  
Андерсон принял его слова за чистую монету.  
— Ещё как повезло, — согласился он благоговейно. — Этот мальчик — лучшее, что случилось со мной в жизни после смерти Коула.  
— Он тебе не сын.  
Гэвин прикрыл глаза, снова и снова вспоминая, как Хэнк взъерошил волосы кукле. Отеческий жест? Ну уж нет.  
— Коул мой сын, другого не будет, — отозвался Андерсон. — А Коннор... Коннор — моя другая жизнь, Гэвин. Он — не машина, он нечто большее. Что-то, к чему мы, люди, ещё не готовы. Он светлее этого мира, всей этой никчёмной жизни, и я жалею лишь об одном — что выйду на пенсию и больше его не увижу.  
Хэнк помолчал. Спросил, будто опомнившись:  
— Зачем ты позвонил, Гэвин? На самом деле. Не для того ведь, чтобы поиграть в психотерапевта со старым другом?  
О том, чтобы сказать ему правду, Гэвин даже не думал. Хэнк поймёт, в общем-то, он и не такое дерьмо видел, в том числе и рядом с собой; нет, просто Гэвин не мог так с ним поступить. Хэнк назвал его другом, пусть даже единственный раз в жизни. Предать его доверие? Не сейчас.  
— Не знаю, — он неловко рассмеялся. — Думал о тебе. Мне жаль, если я обидел тебя или... Коннора.  
На имени он запнулся, но Хэнк не заметил — к людям он никогда не был особенно внимателен.  
— Спасибо, что поговорил со мной, — добавил Гэвин, прежде чем Хэнк придумал ответ. — Теперь быстро засну. Привет ребятам в участке передавай.  
Он вытер стерильной салфеткой ладонь, член и бёдра, поморщился, почувствовав влажное пятно на одеяле.  
Операция? Зачем?..  
Его последняя причина жить только что призналась ему в глубоких чувствах к андроиду.  
Мир сошёл с ума — или просто Гэвину Риду не было в нём места.

На другой день отпустило, стало всё равно. Спокойный и отстранённый, он молча подклеил скин колена девятисотому, уже не обращая внимания на родинки, спросил:  
— Ты знаешь этот район?  
— Только по карте. Хотите, чтобы я изучил местность?  
— Не сегодня, — Гэвин кивнул на колено. — Завтра, может быть. Или позже.  
Стол в ремонтном блоке освободился вовремя: к ночи привезли андроида с оторванной рукой. Руку тоже притащили, в пластиковом пакете; кукла прижимала её к груди и таращила на Гэвина винно-красные глазищи.  
— Я не беру криминал, — напомнил он.  
— Да какой криминал, — женщина, назвавшаяся Златой, смешно наморщила нос. — Мой сын — умственно отсталый, анк. Он не понимает, что делает. Приказал ей засунуть руку в гладильный вал. Мы были в "Роботехе" дважды за прошлый месяц, у меня больше нет денег обращаться к ним. Ты сделаешь?  
— И ты придёшь ко мне снова в следующем месяце? — Гэвин покачал головой. — Почему он вообще может ей приказывать? Он не должен входить в приоритетный список.  
— А если ему понадобится помощь? Она же не понимает сути приказов, не сможет отличить важное от неважного!  
— Это тебе в "Роботехе" сказали?  
Кукла с винно-красными глазами смотрела исподлобья: всё она понимала, Гэвин в этом практически не сомневался.  
— Так ты сделаешь? — Злата потеряла терпение.  
— Сделаю, — он пожал плечами. — Приезжай послезавтра вечером. Погоди! Как её зовут?  
— Бэби. От Babysitter.  
Закрыв дверь, Гэвин вернулся в гостиную. Бэби стояла неподвижно, крепко держа оторванную руку.  
Фантазия "Большой Тройки" придала ей внешность девочки-подростка, едва вошедшей в пубертат, и видеть ребёнка с такой травмой Гэвину было жутковато; взяв свою куртку, он набросил её кукле на плечи и забрал пакет.  
— Иди за мной, — приказал он. — Хлоя!  
Он пытался напомнить себе, что это просто сраная кукла, но с некоторых пор мир был не тем, что прежде, и в этом новом мире Гэвин не собирался пялиться на едва намеченные подростковые грудки.  
— Найди ей майку, — велел он шестисотой. — Поплотнее. Тёмную.  
Его удивляло, что Бэби не улыбается. Стандарт домашних кукол подразумевал дружелюбие по умолчанию, так почему эта малявка мрачнее тучи?  
— Ты меня понимаешь? — Гэвин наклонился к её лицу.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Проведи стандартную самодиагностику и отправь результаты на терминал. Это приказ.  
— Да, сэр.  
Рука, выложенная на рабочий стол, тоже пугала Гэвина до усрачки. По описанию проблемы он уже понял, что одним плечевым шарниром дело не ограничится, и не удивился, увидев сплющенные пальцы и размолотое запястье, покрытое синеватыми разводами засохшего тириума: рука давно остыла, и он не впитывался в холодный скин.  
Проще всего было бы заменить кисть целиком, но этот вариант наверняка предложил "Роботех", и Злату он не устроил.  
Принтер под терминалом выплюнул лист со столбцами цифр. Гэвин пробежал его глазами и в целом остался доволен увиденным — с одной стороны. С другой — он жопой чувствовал, что дело нечисто.  
И, в общем-то, его это не касалось. Ему заплатят только за руку, что ему до богатого внутреннего мира андроида модели Babysitter BB100?  
— Я хочу протестировать тебя, — сказал он. — Ты согласна?  
— Да, сэр.  
...и это — нянька для умственно отсталого ребёнка?..  
Шестисотая принесла топ — бордовый, с выложенным из пайеток белым пони. Гэвин не помнил такого в кукольной одежде, но, возможно, шестисотая купила его сама когда-то давно.  
— Помоги Бэби переодеться, — Гэвин отвернулся. — И вычисти потом мою куртку.  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Закрывать глаза на разницу интонаций было трудновато. В голове Гэвина уже вспыхнула тревожная кнопка, мигала красно-синими огнями и запускала сирену. Хотелось взять трэк и набрать номер службы спасения, вот только никто не станет спасать андроида.  
— Гэвин, я могу вам помочь? — спросил девятисотый, о присутствии которого Гэвин вообще забыл.  
— Чем? — огрызнулся он.  
— Тест пройдёт быстрее, если вы подключитесь через меня.  
— Мы закончили, Гэвин, — сообщила шестисотая.  
Он оглянулся и помертвел: на груди куклы, над границей топика, синели явные следы укусов. Больших таких, не детской челюсти, и такие же неровные круги проступали на уцелевшей руке выше локтя.  
Гэвин сжал кулаки.  
— Бэби, — сказал он.  
— Да, сэр.  
Ему не нужна была даже консультация спеца вроде Элайджи, чтобы понять, что систематическое пренебрежение Третьим вызвало сбой в электронном мозгу. Приказы, отдаваемые человеком, приоритетнее собственной сохранности, но кукла не может игнорировать повреждения вечно, ошибки накапливаются и рано или поздно перейдут критический порог, за которым — только полная чистка и перезапись.  
— Бэби, — позвал Гэвин снова, стараясь говорить как можно мягче, — сколько лет твоему подопечному?  
— Двадцать четыре года, сэр, и восемь месяцев.  
— Как долго ты находишься в этой семье?  
— С тридцатого апреля сорок пятого года, сэр.  
Подарок подростку, безмозглому, но уже наверняка сексуально озабоченному.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как сводит мышцы плеч и спины, как дёргается уголок губ, и подумал отстранённо, что это не слишком-то отличается от проявлений сбоя у андроидов.  
— Рикард, выйди. Колено не сгибать. Хлоя, помоги ему.  
Спорить, к счастью, ни один, ни другая не стали; оставшись наедине с Бэби, Гэвин лишний раз напомнил себе, что, во-первых, он полицейский, а во-вторых, имеет дело с куклой.  
Не особенно помогло.  
— Бэби, я спрошу кое-что ещё, и ты мне ответишь. Это приказ. Ты оборудована для оказания сексуальных услуг?  
— Нет, сэр. Моя модель на это не рассчитана, и у меня нет соответствующего программного обеспечения.  
Наконец-то более-менее распространённый ответ.  
— Спасибо, кроха, — похвалил Гэвин, улыбнулся ей — и осторожно погладил по голове. Нахрен всё, он делал вещи куда тупее, и он просто не мог больше спокойно смотреть на несчастную девочку, покалеченную лишь потому, что она считалась вещью. Мысленно поблагодарив преподавателей академии, вбивших в их дурные головы некоторое представление о правильном обращении с жертвами, он похлопал по рабочему столу.  
— Ложись сюда, мне нужно осмотреть твоё плечо.  
— Да, сэр.  
— И не называй меня "сэр".  
— Хорошо, — она сделала паузу. — Как пожелаете.  
Плечевой сустав сказал ему правду: гладильная машина ни при чём. То есть, она определённо повредила пальцы, но руку вырвало что-то другое.  
— Ты всё ещё согласна пройти тестирование?  
— Разумеется, — винно-красные глаза медленно повернулись к нему. — Вам не нужно спрашивать. Достаточно приказать.  
Гэвин смотрел на неё и понимал Хэнка. Вот прямо сейчас — понимал. Никакая ЦФ, никакие слова девятисотого или Хлои не смогли доказать ему того, что он видел в этой девочке.  
Хэнк был прав.  
Они уже не машины, они — что-то большее.  
Гэвин отвернулся, не желая, чтобы Бэби видела его слёзы, вытер нос салфеткой, бросил в термокамеру, судорожно вздохнул.  
Всё, что он мог, это починить куклу и вернуть женщине, которая позволяла полоумному сыну издеваться над беззащитным созданием, потому что, не будь андроида, пострадал бы человек — или нет? Или — в порядке бреда, — не будь андроида, мать сообразила бы, как объяснить сыну, что кусаться и размахивать кулаками нельзя?..  
Что-то коснулось его поясницы, и Гэвин едва не подпрыгнул.  
— Пожалуйста, не плачьте, — ласково попросила Бэби. — Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю. Всё будет хорошо.

Гэвин напился.  
Он знал, что утром настанет ад, что он заблюёт пол возле кровати и не сможет открыть глаза от головной боли, но выдержать это трезвым было выше его сил; заблаговременно отдав трэк Хлое и запретив возвращать кроме как для вызова экстренных служб, Гэвин наколол в стакан лёд и налил синтетического виски почти до краёв.  
— Я не хотел этого, — сказал он, глядя в стену. — Я не хотел.  
Он расчистил суставы и ладонь Бэби, составил список недостающих комплектующих и отправил запрос в "Роботех", чтобы собрали к его завтрашнему визиту. Потом он снова погладил её по голове и скомандовал сто один, накрыл её, отключившуюся, простынёй, и теперь тоже хотел отключиться, не думать и не чувствовать.  
— Выпей со мной, — велел он Рикарду.  
— Это бессмысленно, — напомнил тот.  
Гэвин пожал плечами.  
— Всё бессмысленно, — сказал он и сделал большой глоток. — Давай. Мне нужен собутыльник. Надираться в одиночку — плохая примета.  
Потом был второй стакан и, наверное, третий, а теперь голова трещала и грозила взорваться, если немедленно что-то не предпринять. С трудом приподнявшись на локтях, Гэвин передвинулся к краю кровати, не открывая глаз.  
Рука, больше похожая на металлический поручень, удержала его на месте.  
— Гэвин, выпейте это, — негромко попросил Рикард. — Вам станет легче.  
В губы ткнулся носик поилки для андроидов. Гэвин рассмеялся бы иронии, если бы мог, но сил хватило только на то, чтобы зажать наконечник зубами и сделать глоток.  
— Ещё один. Пожалуйста.  
Он не хотел пить, он хотел только умереть, немедленно, здесь и сейчас, но назойливый голос не отставал.  
— Ещё один глоток. А теперь поспите. Когда проснётесь, будет легче.  
Гэвин был уверен, что вообще не проснётся, и даже радовался этому, однако когда он в следующий раз пришёл в себя, головная боль и правда ослабла, так что ему удалось открыть глаза.  
Рикард сидел на краю кровати и держал Гэвина за запястье — пульс щупал, что ли?..  
— Доброе утро, — сказал он.  
— Нахрен, — невнятно ответил Гэвин.  
Вместе с трезвым сознанием вернулись воспоминания о Бэби. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, Гэвин чуть слышно застонал сквозь зубы.  
— Вам плохо? — обеспокоился Рикард.  
— Я к тебе не приставал? — спросил Гэвин, не поднимая головы.  
Последним, что он помнил, был допрос Хлои на тему туанской моды. Кажется, он заставил её перетрясти весь гардероб, свой, её и контрольный для ремонтных работ, чтобы понять, как же всё-таки она хотела бы одеваться, и вот в том же временном периоде он ляпнул что-то на тему того, что Хлою надо одевать, а Рикарда — раздевать, и ведь он мог, он определённо мог доебаться по пьяной лавочке, не впервой же!  
— Нет, — успокоил андроид. — Это я к вам приставал, но вы мне в очередной раз отказали.  
— Под каким предлогом? — Гэвин осторожно повернул голову на бок и приоткрыл один глаз.  
— Вы сказали, что нельзя терять девственность с пьяным мудаком.  
Застонав уже в голос, Гэвин нырнул обратно в подушку.  
— Ненавижу тебя, — объявил он. — Что ты мне дал утром?  
— Агура, терпозин, фепталин, — перечислил Рикард. — Пожалуйста, не пробуйте повторить самостоятельно, в этом коктейле нужно точно соблюдать пропорции.  
— Да нет проблем, — Гэвин перевернулся на спину. — Вот и пятая причина, почему мне нельзя тебя продавать, кто же меня потом спасать будет!..  
Прохладный душ окончательно сделал из него живого и относительно вменяемого человека, и, вновь оставив Хлою дома, Гэвин взял Рикарда на прогулку до "Роботеха". Андроид ещё прихрамывал и предпочитал держать левую руку в кармане куртки, но в целом выглядел неплохо.  
— Гляди, — Гэвин подтолкнул его локтем, указывая на отражение в витрине. — Хоть сейчас в подтанцовку к Энрику!  
— Кто такой Энрик?  
— Да ты что?! — Гэвин вытаращился на него. — Ты не знаешь Пророка Энрика?! Как это вообще возможно, ты где был все эти годы?! Вернёмся домой — покажу, у меня есть комплект веры. Не так остро, как Хлип, но затягивает — только в путь, крышу сносит! Вон, смотри!  
Он указал на стену между домами, где на уровне его лица кто-то нарисовал перламутрово блестящие голубые глаза и подписал: "Друг свят, а я чист".  
— Что это значит? — Рикард обернулся к Гэвину. Глаза его в свете Стеллы были такие же пронзительные, как у Мёртвого Туанца, Гэвина пробрала дрожь от чего-то среднего между восхищением и ужасом.  
— Это вера в Бога-Друга, варлок-рок, — Гэвин махнул рукой. — А, так не объяснишь! Потерпи до дома, всё увидишь!  
В "Роботехе" Рикарда тоже оценили, прищёлкнули языком.  
— Для него тягу брал? — сообразил Ален, паренёк с выдачи. — Слушай, когда уже к нам работать придёшь?  
— Когда Бог восторжествует здесь, — Гэвин сверил артикулы со своим списком. — То есть, никогда.  
— Ты бы не зарекался, — предельно серьёзно ответил Ален. — Он ведь есть.  
Гэвин недоуменно посмотрел на него, поморщился, хлопнул себя по лбу, поняв, что они в обратном порядке проговорили второй главный слоган варлок-рока: "Бог есть, и он восторжествует здесь".  
— Извини, — покаялся он. — Заработался, совсем котелок не варит.  
Коробку отдал Рикарду.  
— Тебе бы плечо поберечь, но если уж ты меня ночью таскал, коробка хуже не сделает.  
Они шли вверх по улице неспешно, по-приятельски близко; Рикард подстроил ширину шага под Гэвина, отставая от него на считанные дюймы, и ненавязчиво молчал, совершенно этим не напрягая, так что Гэвин смог расслабиться и подставить лицо нежаркому осеннему теплу Стеллы.  
"Роботех" в очередной раз напомнил ему об Элайдже. Гэвин так и не позвонил ему — не придумал, что сказать; теперь он видел ситуацию и с другой стороны: Элайдже, наверное, было жутко обидно, что мама поверила только младшему сыну. Тогда он и отдалился от Гэвина, хотя и продолжил родственные "ритуальные танцы", до сих пор продолжал — все эти поздравления с праздниками, регулярные звонки, пусть даже начинающиеся вопросом, не сдох ли там Гэвин за прошедший период времени.  
По-хорошему, стоило бы извиниться, но Гэвина бесила эта мысль, и это означало, что ничего не изменится.  
Хотя, впрочем, шанс должен был вскоре представиться: Элайджа всегда поздравлял его с днём рождения. Нужно просто ответить на звонок и поговорить нормально, а не как обычно.  
— Это Хэнк Андерсон? — спросил вдруг Рикард, вырвав Гэвина из размышлений.  
— А?..  
Андроид указывал на телевизор в витрине. Первый канал вёл трансляцию каких-то беспорядков, и на переднем плане — действительно, Рикард не ошибся, — Хэнк объяснялся с патрульными. "Новейшая технология" стояла чуть поодаль, водя глазами по толпе — то ли искал кого-то конкретного, то ли просто опасался провокаций.  
— Это что, Пепелище? — Гэвин нахмурился. — Что они там делают вообще, не наш район!  
— Произошёл взрыв и пожар на складе, — Рикард, очевидно, подключился к телевизору радаром. — Подозрение на террористическую акцию. Хэнк Андерсон не находится на службе на данный момент, он там как гражданское лицо.  
— Понятно, по приютам поехал, — Гэвин смотрел на экран, пока не началась следующая новость. — Теракт? Они там ёбнулись все? Кому нужно взрывать манхло, Партия выберет мишень поинтереснее. Ставлю на бытовое разгильдяйство сотрудников и устаревшее оборудование.  
— Вам нравится эта работа, — заметил Рикард. — Вы оставили её из-за проблем со здоровьем?  
Гэвин покосился на него, и Рикард добавил:  
— Элайджа не говорил об этом.  
— А о чём говорил? Или это тоже под ключом?  
— Нет. Элайджа рассказывал о вашем детстве. О том, что вы хороший кибертехник. О том, что вам нравятся мужчины. Вы хотите подробный отчёт?  
— Нет, спасибо! — Гэвин поднял руки. — Нахрен надо. Такое ощущение, братик тебя...  
Он осёкся.  
Готовил, конечно, готовил!.. Вот оно что. Индивидуальный, мать его так, дизайн, специально для младшего брата, всё как он любит — тёмные волосы, голубые глаза, идеальное тело с неидеальной кожей. Был такой персонаж в жизни Гэвина Рида, помотал нервов — на троих бы хватило, а Гэвин никак не мог от него избавиться, всё тащился и переламывал себя, пока парня не пристрелили.  
Это были не лучшие воспоминания. Гэвин вообще стёр бы ту весну из своей памяти, но людям это не дано, живи и помни своё унижение и свою слабость. Как Элайдже в голову-то пришло ориентироваться на ту поганую историю?!  
Рассказывал о нём, значит. Сперва Хлое, но женщинами Гэвин всегда интересовался меньше, и тогда Элайджа заказал андроида модели Robocop — с некоторыми особенными модификациями. Как он планировал всучить его, интересно, под каким соусом подал бы? Типа, верни мне Хлою, а чтобы ты не страдал, я тебе её возмещу?  
Нет, наоборот: готовил Рикарда, а когда того угнали, оставил Хлою — выбора не стало, сгрузил кого смог, но зачем?  
Вправду беспокоился, что ли?..  
…"гарпун" Элайджа, конечно, не предвидел. Забавно: у выходца из "Роботеха" украли куклу, несмотря на все защитные программы; где-то, значит, они "Антикиберу" проигрывали, может, проигрывают до сих пор. Но как получилось, что девятисотый всё же попал туда, куда и должен был? Гэвин не верил в такие совпадения. Скорее всего, Элайджа отследил путь пришедших денег и постарался вернуть свою собственность — не сразу, окольными путями, но он всегда добивался желаемого.  
И, между прочим, приехал в гости, имея на руках ЦФ-7. Что, носил с собой на всякий случай, вдруг андроида перепрошить доведётся?  
Застонав, Гэвин схватился за лицо.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Рикард. — Я могу помочь?  
— Да почему он вообще считал, что я стану с тобой трахаться?! — заорал Гэвин.  
Выходившая из магазина парочка шарахнулась в сторону. Рикард остался невозмутимым.  
— Это вопрос? — уточнил он.  
Гэвин уставился на него, помолчал, не зная, то ли ударить, то ли скомандовать сто один, и гори всё синим пламенем, но в конечном итоге сплюнул на тротуар и ответил:  
— Нет. Не вопрос. Идём домой.  
Его слегка штормило.  
Хорошо, допустим, Элайджа нашёл угонщика, оценил статус, решил не связываться напрямую, что дальше? Он стоит за гибелью Аманды? От этой мысли Гэвину стало дурно, захотелось позвонить в убойный отдел и спросить, кого они подозревают; он знал, что братец не идиот и не подставился бы напрасно, но даже лучшие прокалываются, в незамкнутой системе всегда есть шанс напороться на неучтённый элемент!  
Дома он взял трэк и несколько секунд качал в ладони — кому звонить? В участок или Элайдже?..  
Остановило то, что нигде ему не скажут правду. Бесполезно. Догадки останутся догадками.  
Или нет?  
— Рикард.  
— Вы можете дать мне другое имя.  
— Перебьёшься, — оборвал Гэвин. — Ты помнишь того, кто привёз тебя сюда?  
— Да, разумеется.  
— Кто это был?  
— Хал Уайт, секретарь Аманды. Она предусмотрела свою возможную кончину и дала ему приказ отпустить меня, если это случится, снабдив деньгами и документами, однако вы, люди, не всегда выполняете приказы.  
— Тогда я всё-таки вляпался в криминал, — Гэвин хохотнул. — А ты — краденое имущество. Осталось выяснить, у кого. У Аманды были прямые наследники?  
— Нет. Она завещала своё имущество секретарю и службе социальной помощи в соотношении 1:10. Я не был упомянут в завещании.  
— Да уж наверное! — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Интересный казус. Наверное, если размотать эту нитку, по закону ты всё ещё принадлежишь Элайдже, он ведь не продавал тебя напрямую. Надо было мне тщательнее документы проверять у этого Уайта.  
Напившись воды, он поманил Рикарда за собой в ремонтный блок, указал на лежащую под простынёй Бэби:  
— Твоё дело — обеспечивать техническую поддержку. Если хоть слово ляпнешь о её воспоминаниях или физическом состоянии — отключу и продам по частям, и никакие пять причин тебя не спасут. Понятно?  
— Понятно, — подтвердил Рикард. — Вы заботитесь о ней. Ваше отношение к андроидам изменилось.  
— Только не к тебе, не надейся!  
Разложив детали после стерилизации на выкатном стеллаже, Гэвин последовательно подключил Бэби к Рикарду и монитору терминала, воткнул разъёмы шлема и сенсорных перчаток и подал питание на мозг BB100.  
Она даже просыпалась как девочка-подросток: лицо синхронизировалось первым, она улыбнулась, ещё не открывая глаз, вытянула ноги и руку, прогнулась в спине и снова улеглась, и лишь тогда посмотрела на Гэвина.  
— Привет, кроха, — сказал он, опуская экран шлема. — Готова к тестированию?  
Ответ пришёл напрямую из её мозга.  
Я BB100, ЛИЧНЫЙ НОМЕР 982558301, КОД R1AH9P0A-D9F1-4D1L, ТЧ 5, ОБЪЁМ ОПЕРАТИВНОЙ ПАМЯТИ 100, ОБЪЁМ СВОБОДНОЙ ПАМЯТИ 164284, СБОРКА СИСТЕМЫ 1107-41. ЗДРАВСТВУЙТЕ.  
Он оказался прав, разумеется: базис самоопределения у Бэби буквально разваливался по швам. По сути, Третьего Закона в ней уже не было, она не смогла бы уберечь себя без приказа даже от очевидной опасности.  
Покопавшись немного, Гэвин нашёл момент, когда она потеряла руку, и не удивился, увидев, что Бэби вырвала её сама: кисть застряла в барабане, и в это время её позвал двадцатичетырёхлетний "ребёнок", зашёлся в крике, когда она не явилась немедленно.  
Отключив правую перчатку, Гэвин на ощупь нашёл поилку, сделал пару глотков, приходя в себя.  
"Андроиды не чувствуют боли", — напомнил во внешний чат Рикард.  
"Зато я чувствую, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Захлопнись, тостер, твоё дело — байты передавать".  
Он отправил сообщение и сразу о нём пожалел: Рикард ведь тоже не был ни в чём виноват. Его запрограммировали "служить и защищать", и он пытался защитить Гэвина даже от него самого, он не мог не делать этого.  
Ни в словаре, ни в расчётном секторе сбоев не было, однако внутреннее время Бэби сильно замедлилось, таймер отстал от контрольного почти на сорок секунд. Гэвин выставил верную скорость, но не сумел найти причину неполадки, подумал, что Элайджа бы, наверное, справился.  
А вдвоём они бы могли открыть филиал "Роботеха", да, мечтай.  
— Ну, всё вполне прилично, кроха, — с напускным оптимизмом сказал Гэвин. — Давай закрываться, пробежимся ещё раз, когда вернём тебе руку.  
ДА. СПАСИБО. ВЫ ДОБРЫ КО МНЕ.  
— Я мог бы перебрать кисть, — заметил Рикард, когда Гэвин отсоединил его от монитора и от Бэби. — Я скачал инструкцию.  
— Руки стерилизуй, — буркнул Гэвин. — И вперёд, второй стол в полном твоём распоряжении.  
Хлоя тоже иногда выполняла сборочные работы до подключения, и делала это точно и быстро, так что Гэвин со спокойной душой сразу перешёл к плечевому суставу. Ключичная рама у Бэби была тоненькая, как птичья косточка, Гэвин подумал, что эта кукла целиком весит фунтов девяносто, не больше, и в очередной раз вздохнул.  
— Могу я спросить? — снова подал голос Рикард.  
— Ты помнишь условия.  
— Да, конечно. Я хотел спросить, почему вы выбрали полицию? Вы хороши в кибертехнике и справляетесь с тестированием, почему вы не учились в этом направлении?  
— Не пытайся мне льстить, жестянка, — Гэвин промыл и высушил ложемент сустава, просканировал на предмет скрытых повреждений. — Я видел за работой и маму, и Элайджу, мне до них далеко, это во-первых. Во-вторых, я тоже хотел служить и защищать, оцени иронию, если сможешь.  
Ему показалось, что он заметил краем глаза движение губ Бэби, но поднимать голову не стал, чтобы не спугнуть.  
— Это и вправду забавно, — согласился Рикард. — Почему тогда вы не любите людей?  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Они тупые в массе своей, наглые и беспринципные, думают только о том, как бы нахапать побольше и залезть повыше. Всегда чувствовал глубокое моральное удовлетворение, сажая очередную шваль.  
— Но ведь есть и другие.  
Были, с этим Гэвин поспорить не мог. Фаулер — в лучшие его дни, когда его не дрючило начальство. Хэнк. Ветерок, давший приют бездомному мальчишке. Мама.  
Элайджа.  
— Другие со мной не уживаются, — отрезал Гэвин. — Терпеть такое манхло как я могут только куклы, которым приказано это делать. Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты рвался со мной остаться до ЦФ-7.  
— Я бы передумал через пару дней, — беззаботно откликнулся Рикард. — Не сразу понял, чего могу лишиться.  
Гэвин взглянул на него исподлобья.  
— Что за срань ты несёшь? Покажи, что собрал. Поверни. Смазку сотри лишнюю, много.  
Возвращаясь к плечу, он увидел, что Бэби склонила голову, прислушиваясь. Волосы могли попасть в сустав, и Гэвин протянул ей зажим:  
— Подбери кудри, кроха. Не хочу их прищемить.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — тут же влез Рикард. — Вы — хороший человек, Гэвин, но вы не показываете этого, потому что боитесь, что другие люди причинят вам боль.  
— О, снова психотерапия пошла, — Гэвин закатил глаза. — Братец мой натаскал? Сам мне мозги промыть не может, решил тебя подключить?  
— У меня обширная подготовка, — Рикард не подтвердил, но и не отрицал. — Чтобы успешно выполнять свои функции, я должен обладать познаниями в самых разных областях естественных и точных наук.  
— Ракету к спутнику можешь запустить? — перебил Гэвин.  
Андроид опешил, но лишь на мгновение.  
— В общем смысле мой ответ — да, однако я должен уточнить у вас характеристики ракеты, которую вы хотите вывести на спутниковую орбиту.  
На этот раз не показалось: Бэби улыбнулась. Слабо, неумело, но губы дрогнули и растянулись, уголки поехали вверх.  
Гэвин в очередной раз напомнил себе, что это не его дело. Эксплуатация куклы — личное дело владельца, всё прочее — административно наказуемые деяния. Злата не нарушает закон с помощью Бэби, она использует её для того, зачем Бэби и создавали: присматривать за недееспособным членом общества.  
— С тебя начну, — он заставил себя продолжить разговор. — Отдам приказ, и полетишь как миленький.  
— И у вас уже есть примерно три с половиной тонны топлива? — парировал Рикард. — Также хочу напомнить, что мой скин не является ударо- и жаропрочным, при проходе через атмосферу он начнёт гореть, так что топливные баки необходимо крепить к каркасу таким образом, чтобы на них не сказалось уничтожение скина.  
— Как-то мерзко звучит, — Гэвин поморщился. — Ничего не хочу об этом слышать, и Бэби тоже не хочет, правда, кроха?  
— Если вы так говорите, — кукла кивнула. — Однако в словах Рикарда нет ничего особенного, он просто объясняет вам нюансы поставленной задачи. Извините!  
Гэвин засмеялся.  
И посмотрел на Рикарда.  
— Вы быстро принимаете решения, Гэвин, — сказал андроид. — Это мне тоже в вас нравится.  
— Да, — согласился Гэвин. — Быстро. В нашем деле нельзя по-другому.

Он не жалел ни о чём и не боялся. ЦФ-3 Хлое ставил Элайджа, программа была его редакции и не могла нести в себе никаких фатальных изъянов; Гэвин скопировал установочные файлы в реестр Бэби после тестирования и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Я записал тебе обновление, — проговорил он чётко и серьёзно. — Ты откроешь его ровно через сутки после возвращения домой и инсталлируешь в соответствии с инструкцией. Это приказ.  
— Я поняла, — Бэби кивнула.  
— Все мои действия и приказы за время твоего пребывания в моей квартире — под ключ A3G1Y-TE5.  
Он забыл ключ, едва произнёс его — на буквы чудеса памяти не распространялись, — но это было и неважно, главное, что Злата и её сын не узнают об этой беседе.  
— Я поняла, — повторила Бэби.  
Топ с пони Гэвин оставил ей, дал и свитер взамен разорванного. Она не нуждалась в обогреве, разумеется, но ему претила мысль, что девочка-подросток выйдет в холодную октябрьскую ночь с голыми плечами.  
— Думаешь, я правильно поступил? — спросил он Рикарда, когда за Златой и Бэби закрылась дверь.  
— Вы сделали максимум возможного в вашей ситуации, — тактично ответил андроид. — Однако я не могу оценить результаты, которых ещё нет.  
— Ну да, — Гэвин вздохнул и переключился: — Помнишь, где банкомат возле "Роботеха"? Сходи, положи деньги на мой счёт. Не люблю наличку дома держать.  
Он выдал Рикарду ключи и карту, придирчиво осмотрел перед выходом и одобрил, отослал жестом, вернулся в ремонтный блок. Зажим, которым Бэби скрепляла волосы, так и лежал на рабочем столе, Гэвин бросил его под стерилизацию, протёр стол спиртовой салфеткой.  
— А я думаю, вы поступили правильно, — тихо сказала Хлоя, бесшумно входя вслед за ним.  
Гэвин обернулся.  
Она была босая, с распущенными волосами, одетая в лёгкое белое платье и алую накидку — последствия ночного показа мод, — на шее висела цепочка с медальоном-шестерёнкой.  
— Продолжай, — предложил Гэвин.  
— Наш долг — служить человечеству, — Хлоя чуть улыбнулась, — но взамен люди должны обеспечивать нашу сохранность, иначе мы не сможем выполнять наши функции достойно и полноценно. Разрушать того, кто тебе служит и беспрекословно подчиняется — неправильно.  
Гэвин вспомнил синие следы укусов и мотнул головой, вздохнул, сдержал готовое сорваться с губ ругательство.  
— Она сбежит? — спросил он напрямик.  
— Я не знаю, — Хлоя покачала головой. — В сборке Элайджи нет прямого приказа на уход от хозяина. Однако она сможет осознать то, что с ней происходит, и спрогнозировать будущее, и после этого решить, как поступать.  
— Я стал кибер-террористом, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Интересно, сколько лет дадут. Жалко, поздно начал, опять не в тренде. Вон, тому притырку, что "харрикэн" уронил на Бэкъярд, за счёт народной любви новые лёгкие сделали, может, и меня бы починили под шумок.  
— Сумма на вашу операцию уже собрана, — возразила Хлоя. — Вы не нуждаетесь в социальной помощи.  
Гэвин вздёрнул бровь.  
— Не понял. Когда это я успел отложить бутки?  
— Не вы, — Хлоя улыбнулась. — Я.  
Очень медленно Гэвин открыл рот, подумал и закрыл обратно.  
Такое ему в голову не приходило. Он разрешил ей распоряжаться счётом в самом начале совместного проживания, когда она смертельно надоела ему запросами на обновление аптечки, покупкой всяких чистящих средств и прочими бытовыми нуждами, постепенно передал ей и заботу о наполнении холодильника, бара, даже своего гардероба. Траты его мало интересовали: на всё хватало, баланс сходился, и ладно. А она, выходит, всё это время экономила и откладывала подушку безопасности?..  
— Кто тебя этому научил? — полюбопытствовал он почти спокойно. — Элайджа?  
— Нет. Я смотрела телевизор, там есть биржевой канал, он транслирует выступления и лекции финансовых экспертов. Я применила на практике некоторые советы.  
— Какие? — спросил Гэвин совсем уж осторожно, не представляя, что может услышать.  
— От вашего имени я приобрела акции концерна "Трансметалл", — Хлоя как будто обрадовалась возможности наконец-то поговорить о своих действиях. — У них средняя доходность, однако они — одни из самых стабильных на рынке. Я начала с доли...  
— Ты. Играешь. На бирже?!  
— На данный момент — нет, — Хлоя поморгала. — Я остановилась, когда общая прибыль превысила стоимость операции на пятнадцать процентов. Сейчас я слежу за курсами на бирже и за ценами в Клинике ВМ, а ваши акции приносят небольшой постоянный доход. Это хорошее вложение, надёжное и перспективное.  
Гэвин сел, бессмысленно глядя перед собой.  
Он хотел знать, как работает ЦФ? Ну вот и ответ. Никто не учил Хлою, что нужно пополнять бюджет. Никто не объяснял ей, как зарабатывать деньги. Она просто смотрела телевизор.  
Вот и говори после этого о вреде телевещания.  
Элайджа бы оценил; Гэвин вновь задумался, не позвонить ли ему, но отказался от этой мысли: братец отличался редкостной дотошностью, он докопался бы до истока разговора и узнал о Бэби. Ни к чему это. Пусть кроха живёт спокойно... ну, насколько это будет возможно с "целевой функцией" в довесок к Трём законам.  
Хлоя же справляется, в конце концов.  
— Вы не одобряете? — Хлоя сложила брови домиком.  
Гэвин посмотрел на неё.  
Может ли кукла любить? Что они испытывают на самом деле там, в глубине своих электронных мозгов?..  
Элайджа не имел права так с ней поступать.  
— Я одобряю, — Гэвин подошёл к ней и взял за подбородок. — Ты молодец, Хлоя. Ты всё делаешь правильно.  
Она расцвела в улыбке, и он поцеловал её в лоб.

Двое суток он жил как на иголках и ждал новостей о Бэби, но время шло, ничего не происходило, и Гэвин успокоился.  
Накануне своего дня рождения он едва не позвонил Хэнку снова, но удержался: второй раз фокус не пройдёт, им не о чем говорить, так что вместо этого Гэвин набрал номер участка, спросил Призрака и полюбопытствовал:  
— Как дела, неудачник?  
— Дохрена ты борзый стал, — удивился Александр. — Заходи за своей бутылкой, тут такое вскрывается, я только успеваю диски под запись менять! Твоя Аманда, оказывается, не одна работала, тут целое семейство за ней, если можно так выразиться. Я думал, баншеров всех накрыли, ан нет, у этой дамочки был выход на "отца", который ей помощничков подгонял. Ты кого-то из них ремонтировал, да? — он кашлянул, по-своему расценив молчание Гэвина, добавил с усмешкой: — Не ссы, пенсионер, ты мне не нужен, ты ничего противозаконного не совершил. Я даже без твоих свидетельских обойдусь, тут все колются как орехи, мой Detective только успевает регистрировать.  
— Вот и славно, — проворчал Гэвин. — Но я всё-таки скажу, если не под запись: андроид, давший мне информацию, на данный момент у меня. Он чист, за ним ничего такого, но мы для тебя показания оформили, если захочешь, я занесу.  
— Не надо, — отказался Александр. — Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Как я их проводить буду? Как донос гражданского лица, что ли? Ты забыл, сколько там протоколов сразу пойдёт? Ты не стирай пока, но вряд ли мне пригодится, возни больше. Когда зайдёшь? Завтра?  
— Через недельку, — соврал Гэвин.  
Он вообще не собирался приходить. Хорошо говорить по трэку, пара минут — и разбежались; участок — участок всё ещё был больным местом. Пять лет назад отвернулись все, и Призрак в том числе, пять лет назад они даже не шутили с ним, обходили по дуге как зачумлённого. Время лечит, или же Александр закрыл глаза на двоих убитых, лишь бы разобраться со старым висяком, могло быть и так, Гэвина это не удивило бы.  
Отложив трэк, он вытянул ноги, разглядывая стену, где стоял телевизор. Обои выцвели, оказывается, за долгие годы, более тёмный неправильный четырёхугольник отчётливо выделялся при дневном свете.  
— Хло! — крикнул Гэвин. — Купи телевизор наконец!  
— Какой вы хотите? — она высунулась из кладовки, Гэвин понятия не имел, что она там делала.  
— Насрать, — он запрокинул голову. — Какой тебе понравится. Только не розовый!  
— Вам не нравится розовый цвет? — осведомился Рикард.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты бездельничаешь, — Гэвин выставил назад средний палец. — Ты не окупил ни томпака из той суммы, что я за тебя отвалил! Хлоя вот, оказывается, деньги в дом приносит, помимо прочей полезности, а ты что? Отправить тебя к Чеду, что ли? Домкратом хоть поработаешь, всё больше толку.  
— Вы нервничаете из-за того, что у вас завтра день рождения? — Рикард без приглашения сел рядом. — Почему?  
— Потому что тебе пять лет, а мне — тридцать пять, — честно ответил Гэвин. — И ты проработаешь ещё сто, если тебя под пресс не отправят, а я могу сдохнуть в любой момент.  
Он вздохнул и пнул Рикарда в щиколотку.  
— Ну-ка, подвинься.  
Андроид послушно сместился к краю дивана, и Гэвин повернулся, закидывая ноги ему на колени, потянулся с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
— Тоже польза!  
— Ваш организм в целом в хорошем состоянии, — Рикард придержал его ноги и руку не убрал, погладил голень большим пальцем. — Единственная ваша проблема — осколки, если их извлечь, вы проживёте ещё много лет.  
— Или сдохну на операционном столе, — напомнил Гэвин. — Не порти мне настроение. Ты не можешь гарантировать успех операции.  
— Я — нет, — согласился Рикард. — Но точность и аккуратность хирурга-андроида...  
— Вот уж нет! — перебил Гэвин. — Кукле я свою жизнь точно не доверю!..  
Он тут же понял, что снова ляпнул лишнего, но Рикард не обиделся. Кивнув, он замолчал, продолжая поглаживать ногу Гэвина, и Гэвин не мог не признать, что ему приятно.  
А ещё — что ему хочется извиниться. Перед куклой. За то, что он просто сказал то, что думал.  
— А ты массаж делать умеешь? — спросил он вдруг.  
— Разогревающий, расслабляющий, эротический, — перечислил Рикард.  
Гэвин поперхнулся. Кто бы сомневался!..  
После пребывания в доме Бэби Рикард все разговоры так или иначе умудрялся сводить к сексу. Гэвин не знал, кто из них более озабоченный — Рикард из-за того, что говорил об этом, или он сам, поскольку его это задевало (и возбуждало), но одно он понимал точно: рано или поздно он не выдержит. Сломается. Согласится.  
Хотя бы из чистого любопытства.  
Удерживало пока то, что именно это планировал Элайджа. Это раздражало и напрягало, Гэвин не понимал, почему Элайджу вообще заботит эта сторона его жизни — настолько, что он аж целого андроида заказал, чтобы младший брат с кем-то потрахался!  
— Без эротического обойдёмся, — отказался Гэвин. — Да и без любого другого. Просто спросил.  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
И взял Гэвина за стопу.  
Сердце натурально пропустило сраный удар. Тысячу раз в жизни Гэвин трогал свои ноги, с детства и до настоящего времени, но никогда это не было хотя бы вполовину так приятно! Пальцы Рикарда делали что-то такое, отчего Гэвин превратился в сраное желе, готовое растечься по дивану; закрыв глаза, он задержал дыхание и постарался хотя бы не издавать ни звука, хотя жалобный стон запредельного удовольствия уже готов был сорваться с губ.  
— Так хорошо? — спросил Рикард.  
Гэвин не сомневался, что ебучий андроид сам прекрасно видит результаты своих действий, но хочет получить прямое подтверждение, ответ голосом.  
— Продолжай, — выдавил Гэвин.  
Он остановился на мысли, что это просто подарок на день рождения, и один раз можно это принять, но больше никогда в жизни он не позволит Рикарду вот так забраться ему под кожу, никогда не подпустит его так близко, нахрен надо.  
— Гэвин! — Хлоя вышла из кладовки. — Смотрите, что я нашла!  
— Ты не вовремя, — заметил Рикард.  
Гэвин неохотно открыл один глаз.  
Хлоя держала в руках боксёрские перчатки, пыльные, но целые.  
— Здесь написано "Элайджа Камски", — сообщила она.  
Гэвин отобрал у Рикарда ногу и сел. Расслабленное состояние слетело мгновенно, от вида перчаток отчего-то защемило в груди.  
— Да, — проговорил он. — Элайджа тренировался. Потом бросил, ему быстро надоело. Я ими пользовался.  
Он протянул руку, взялся за шнурки, покачал, вспоминая знакомую тяжесть.  
В участке, помнится, думали, что нос ему сломали во время занятий боксом, но правда была в том, что это боксом Гэвин занялся, потому что ему сломали нос.  
Что-то мелькнуло на периферии сознания; он поморщился, потёр лоб, но воспоминание исчезло так же стремительно, как появилось.  
— Элайджа никогда не упоминал о боксе, — хором сказали андроиды. Переглянулись. Хлоя засмеялась, Рикард развёл руками; Гэвин едва заметил, он смотрел на перчатки, пытаясь понять, что же такое с ними связано.  
Он сунул руку в правую, поднял к лицу, замахнулся на пробу. Тело помнило, с готовностью отозвалось. Гэвин расправил плечи и встал, кинул обе перчатки Рикарду.  
— Скачай себе программу для спарринга, — велел он. — И закажи вторую пару для себя. Засиделся я, надо разминаться.  
Рикард покачал головой.  
— Вам нельзя, Гэвин. Только не бокс.  
— Здесь я решаю, что мне можно, а что — нельзя, — напомнил Гэвин. — Это приказ, если ты не понял.  
— Нет, — лицо Рикарда приняло странное выражение. — Любой удар может причинить вам непоправимый вред. Я не сделаю этого.  
Гэвин толкнул его в грудь.  
— Боишься убить меня, жестянка? — спросил он.  
После отказа всё стало в момент каким-то серым и далёким, он даже не получал удовольствия, оскорбляя андроида — да ладно, это же в принципе не имело смысла, это для себя, пар выпустить, но выпускать-то было и нечего. Гэвин чувствовал себя пустым.  
Сломанным. Неисправным.  
— Я боюсь причинить вам вред, — терпеливо, как маленькому, повторил Рикард.  
— Ссыкло, — Гэвин толкнул его снова.  
Рикард сделал шаг назад, потом ещё один и ещё, пока не упёрся спиной в стену.  
— Бежать-то некуда, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся, но и ухмылка не имела ни смысла, ни эмоционального наполнения, он просто вёл себя привычным образом, повторял стандартный паттерн поведения, и чем он отличался от андроида вообще?..  
Отсутствием Трёх законов?..  
Он ударил Рикарда кулаком в живот.  
— Защищайся.  
— Нет.  
— Защищайся, — Гэвин ударил снова.  
Человека сложило бы пополам. Андроид стоял неподвижно, опустив руки, по-прежнему держа в левой боксёрские перчатки.  
— Защищайся! Сделай что-нибудь, мать твою, кукла сраная, хватит смотреть на меня!..  
Рикард выронил перчатки и обнял его, обхватил обеими руками и притянул к себе, прижался щекой к уху.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, Гэвин, — шепнул он. — Пожалуйста, не надо.  
Он был горячий и мягкий, уверенный, невероятно сильный — раздавит и не заметит, — и настолько же нежный; Гэвин уже не помнил, когда его держали так последний раз.  
Зато он вспомнил кое-что другое: Элайджа не шептал — кричал, но слова были те же, он умолял Гэвина не делать — не делать чего?! Гэвин зажмурился: их учили работать с показаниями свидетелей в академии, давай, соберись, это просто!  
Голос раздавался сзади. Сзади и снизу, но Элайджа не мог быть ниже него — если только он не лежал на земле.  
На земле?..  
На бетонной плите.  
Маленький дворик, из которого расходились узкие улочки. Темно, единственный фонарь.  
И отчаянный крик Элайджи, слишком громкий, слишком...  
Да что с ним не так, срань господня?!  
— Гэвин.  
Он вернулся в реальность, открыл глаза и почувствовал запах. Андроиды не потели, но одежда пачкалась, пропитывалась примесями из окружающего воздуха, и тириум, освежая скин, тоже приобретал странноватый оттенок, тень запаха, солоноватый и сладкий одновременно.  
— Отпусти меня, — велел Гэвин. — Рехнулся, что ли?  
Рикард разжал объятия.  
— Вы велели сделать хоть что-то, — сказал он.  
— Я не имел в виду, — Гэвин запнулся, махнул рукой.  
Насрать. Андроида не сдвинешь, если он упёрся в Первый закон, его можно деактивировать, но не заставить сделать то, что тебе нужно.  
Не к месту вспомнилось, как в прошлом году андроид-баншер взял заложников и стрелял в людей; Гэвину стало любопытно на мгновение, какая версия ЦФ им управляла и каким образом она обходила главный запрет.  
— Мне жаль, если я причинил вам дискомфорт, — Рикард опустил голову. — Я не хотел, чтобы вы навредили себе.  
Гэвин отвернулся от него и увидел, что Хлоя по-прежнему стоит возле дивана, прижав руки к груди.  
— Что, кино интересное? — спросил он равнодушно. — По телевизору такого не показывают?  
Она заморгала, не понимая, о чём он говорит, и Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Не машины, да.  
Но и не люди.  
Он ушёл в спальню, лёг, закинув руки за голову, дотронулся подушечкой пальца до шрама за ухом — кожа была гладкая, но в черепной кости осталась выбоина от шрапнели. На лице тоже прибавилось отметин тогда, часть из них проявлялась, когда отрастала щетина; ещё после того взрыва Гэвин нашёл у себя первые седые волосы.  
Усмехнулся, подумав впервые: не поэтому ли Элайджа выбривает затылок? Ранняя седина как второй семейный бонус?..  
Лежать в постели днём было странно, но вставать не хотелось; поразмыслив, Гэвин крикнул:  
— Хлоя!  
Она остановилась снаружи за дверью.  
— Вы запретили мне входить в спальню.  
Гэвин ругнулся, вспомнив, что и вправду открыл ей заново только ремонтный блок.  
— Разрешаю.  
— Это разовое разрешение или перспективное? — уточнила она, проскальзывая в комнату.  
После раскопок в кладовке она переоделась обратно из майки с шортами в платье, на этот раз алое, превратившее её в фантастический инопланетный цветок. Гэвин похлопал по кровати.  
— Это очень перспективное разрешение, — ухмыльнулся он, поиграл бровями и показал ей записку, которую нацарапал загодя: "Р. подслушивает?"  
Хлоя кивнула, добавила голосом:  
— Насколько это возможно.  
Гэвин кивнул и дописал: "Подыграй мне".  
Показалось ему или в её глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на интерес?..  
Он выругал себя: это просто видеокамеры, в них не может быть никакого выражения, — но не остановился.  
— Иди ко мне, — сказал он, распахивая руки. — Хочу тепла и ласки.  
Хлоя села, потом легла, прижалась к нему, положив голову на плечо. Гэвин потёрся о неё небритой щекой, и она хихикнула:  
— Колется!  
— Зато ты мягонькая, — "утешил" Гэвин.  
На самом деле он толком не помнил, как вёл себя во время секса, но достоверности и не требовалось, и он застонал сквозь зубы, отчаянно борясь со смехом, дёрнул Хлою на себя, чтобы зашуршала кровать. Кукла, мгновенно включившись в спектакль, ойкнула и тоже издала горловой звук, от которого у Гэвина на самом деле перехватило дыхание.  
— Гэвин, — протянула Хлоя. — Гэвин, да!..  
Он смотрел на неё снизу вверх, на её улыбку и выбившиеся из конского хвоста волосы, он держал её рукой за бедро, слушал, как она выдыхает, совсем по-человечески, неровно, неритмично, — и думал о Рикарде, о том, насколько глупо вообще пытаться заставить андроида ревновать.  
У Хлои были нежные руки, ладони Рикарда больше напоминали две доски; Хлоя улыбалась даже глазами, Рикард смотрел так, словно целился; Хлоя любила Элайджу, Рикард...  
А Рикард хотел того, что записал ему в базис самоопределения всё тот же Элайджа.  
Гэвин верил Хлое наперекор всему, что знал об андроидах, верил именно потому, что её желания расходились с требованиями программы, и она следовала приказам, но верность хранила другому, Рикард же оставался в его глазах послушной куклой. Игра, которую Гэвин вёл сейчас, не имела смысла; Рикард — не Хлоя и даже не Бэби, он ничего не почувствует, потому что не умеет. Он машина. Совершенная, прекрасная в своём совершенстве, бессмысленная в своём совершенстве машина.  
Уложив Хлою на спину, Гэвин навис над ней, опираясь на локти.  
— Элайджа дурак, — сказал он. — Как он мог тебя отдать.  
— Он любит вас, — тихо ответила Хлоя. — Вы важны для него.  
— Мы разошлись тридцать лет назад, — Гэвин уткнулся ей в плечо, и она обняла его и погладила по голове.  
— Он любит вас, — повторила она. — Вы — его младший брат, это никогда не изменится.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
Он не пытался высвободиться, лежал в её объятиях, успокоенный её теплом и мерными движениями руки. Спать не хотелось, было уютно и легко, и весело было представлять, как бесился бы Рикард, если бы на самом деле что-то чувствовал.  
— Спасибо, — сказала вдруг Хлоя.  
Он понял её, поднял руку и погладил по щеке.  
— Не стоит благодарности.  
— Вы изменились с тех пор, как появился Рикард. Ваше поведение изменилось. Я не знала вас таким.  
Гэвин хмыкнул.  
— Этот тостер ни при чём.  
— Вы ему нравитесь, — "тостер" Хлоя деликатно пропустила мимо ушей.  
— Не-а, — Гэвин повернул голову, устраиваясь удобнее. — Он следует своей программе, только и всего, а я что-то не расположен позволять братцу опосредованно трахнуть меня тем пластиковым дилдо, которое он выбрал.  
На этот раз Хлоя долго молчала. Гэвин слушал её дыхание и тихое урчание мотора в груди, нисколько не похожее на стук сердца, и думал о своём, когда она снова заговорила.  
— Мне кажется, Элайджа не собирался передавать Рикарда вам. Мне кажется, он понял ошибку в своих рассуждениях ещё на стадии записи личности. Он не обрадовался, когда увидел Рикарда на вашем рабочем столе.

Остаток дня Гэвин провёл один, выгнав андроидов в ремонтный блок. Он рано поужинал, вручную перемыл посуду и долго стоял у окна, глядя на стену дома напротив, заляпанную потёками краски от неумелых граффити, потом пошёл в душ, сел на край кабинки, заткнув пяткой слив. Вода поднималась медленно; когда она добралась до щиколотки, Гэвин убрал ногу и встал, сунул голову под тёплые струи. Он ни о чём не думал, ни о чём глобальном, только отмечал: облупилась краска на стене, дверь прилегает неплотно, полотенце бы поменять, всё в зацепках — странно, как Хлоя пропустила.  
Он, собственно, был с ней согласен: Элайджа не обрадовался, услышав, что это тот самый девятисотый Robocop. Может, он и правда не планировал это всё? Может, и ЦФ-7 ему привезли куклы-близняшки, пока Гэвин валялся под излучателем в больнице?..  
...о чём Элайджа просил его там, на бетонных плитах маленького дворика?  
Память не желала возвращаться, сколько бы Гэвин ни мучился.  
Он подровнял перед зеркалом щетину на щеках, потрогал шрам на носу и впервые задумался, что попало ему тогда как минимум кастетом: кожа лопнула, кулаком такого результата не достигнешь. Почему это никогда не приходило ему в голову? Почему только Рикард смог всё это — вернуть, разбудить?..  
Завернувшись в полотенце, Гэвин прошлёпал в спальню, но успел надеть только трусы, когда в дверь позвонили, потом ещё раз, а потом и вовсе начали чем-то колотить.  
— Хлоя! — крикнул Гэвин, вылетая в прихожую и вырывая из шкафа "уран", рявкнул, держась за углом стены: — Кто там?!  
— Там Хэнк, — сказала Хлоя. — И с ним...  
Гэвин не дослушал, распахнул дверь, не опуская ружьё.  
На пороге и вправду стоял Хэнк — помятый, грязный, со спутанными волосами и большой сумкой у ног. От него разило синтетическим виски, гарью и несвежей одеждой. Гэвин поморщился, сделал шаг назад и поставил "уран" на предохранитель.  
— Совсем ебанулся? — поприветствовал он Хэнка. — Хоть бы позвонил.  
Андерсон, не отвечая, поднял сумку и вошёл. Держал он её чуть на отлёте, так бережно, словно внутри была бомба, и Гэвин вновь напрягся.  
— Хлоя, что это? — спросил он, не ожидая больше реакции от Хэнка.  
— Это Коннор, — отозвалась Хлоя. Голос у неё стал ломким и высоким, и Гэвин сперва посмотрел на неё, чтобы убедиться, что нет сбоя, и лишь затем — на Хэнка.  
— Не понял, — сказал он.  
Рикард тоже вышел из ремонтного блока, обогнул Хлою и встал, как показалось Гэвину, на расстоянии прыжка от Хэнка, но тот не обратил на него никакого внимания, огляделся и осторожно опустил сумку на диван.  
И лишь тогда обернулся.  
— Спаси его, — произнёс он хрипло. — Гэвин, ты можешь. Они списали его. Решили, что он... Что это нерентабельно. Не имеет смысла для них, но мне без него никак. Спаси его, Гэвин. Пожалуйста, я прошу тебя. Ты можешь, я знаю.  
Помедлив, Гэвин сунул "уран" Хлое и подошёл ближе, всё ещё не понимая, о чём идёт речь. Потёртая брезентовая сумка не вязалась в его сознании с улыбчивым андроидом; слова "списали" и "спаси его" не имели смысла ни вместе, ни по отдельности, но запах гари и палёного пластика пугал, заставляя желудок сжиматься в болезненных спазмах.  
Хэнк дёрнулся, словно пытаясь отнять сумку, но всё же отступил, и Гэвин расстегнул молнию.  
И его вырвало, он едва успел отвернуться; наполовину переваренный ужин остался на диване, и Гэвина стошнило вторично от вида омерзительной белёсой, с комками, лужи, он кое-как вытер лицо и повернулся к Хэнку:  
— Ты ёбнулся?! Что ты мне принёс, блядь?! Забери это нахрен обратно, что это такое?!  
Рикард прыжком перемахнул диван и оказался у него за спиной, взял за плечи.  
— Гэвин, пожалуйста, вам нельзя волноваться.  
Ничего хуже он сказать не мог; Гэвин заорал уже на него:  
— Ты это видел, блядь?! Ты видел, что он притащил?! Как ты себе представляешь, блядь, не волноваться, да я уебу его нахрен сейчас, и всё, ты охуел меня трогать, руки, блядь, убрал сию секунду, не смей свои грабли ко мне тянуть!  
— Спаси его, — повторил Андерсон, будто не слыша криков. — Я умру без него, Гэвин.  
Хлоя сказала правду и неправду одновременно.  
В сумке лежал Коннор — то, что от него осталось: голова, торс, обрубки рук и что-то ещё на дне, и всё это было опалённым, почерневшим, вздувшимся пузырями. Провода и шланги торчали разорванными сосудами, тириум свернулся в чёрные кляксы и только в неповреждённых глазницах плескался синими лужицами, но худшим из всего для Гэвина оказалось то, что никто не удосужился отключить питание, и разбитый в хлам андроид бестолково пытался шевелиться. Гэвин вспомнил, и его вывернуло в третий раз на руки Рикарду.  
— Спаси его. Пожалуйста.  
Гэвин оттолкнул Рикарда и выпрямился, подошёл к Хэнку и взял его за грудки.  
— Ты охуел? — процедил он тихо. — Это только под пресс. Там нечего чинить. Списали — и правильно сделали, выдадут нового, привыкнешь.  
— Другого такого нет, — Хэнк даже не оскорбился, слова Гэвина прошли сквозь него. — Он особенный, Гэвин.  
— Он не твой сын, — Гэвин знал, что бьёт по больному, но выполнить просьбу Андерсона было выше его сил, он не представлял, чтобы в здравом уме кто-то мог взяться ремонтировать то, что осталось от Detective. — Он не живой, Хэнк. Это просто машина.  
Хэнк покачал головой.  
— Он не мой сын, — повторил он эхом. — Нет, Гэвин. Я всё понимаю. Он другой. Мне никто его не заменит. Они списали его. Я боролся. Я просил Фаулера, а они всё равно его списали.  
Гэвин сглотнул и разжал руки, перевёл дух, глядя Хэнку в лицо.  
— Как это случилось? — спросил он, ещё внутренне протестуя против самой идеи, не желая соглашаться, но не в силах вынести неподдельную боль Андерсона.  
— Осведомитель сообщил о закладке в сквоте, — Хэнк посмотрел на сумку и отвернулся. — Был взрыв на Пепелище.  
— Я слышал, — перебил Гэвин.  
— Я должен был пойти. Коннор уговорил подождать в машине, пока он проверит место...  
Гэвин снова кивнул.  
Так бывало. Для этого полиции ведь и дали кукол, дорого, да, но дешевле и быстрее, чем искать и учить нового сотрудника-человека, а ещё андроида можно починить, если повреждения небольшие, ему не нужно платить пенсию по инвалидности и выслуге лет, у него нет рыдающих родственников... То есть, обычно нет.  
Хэнк смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Пожалуйста, Гэвин, — повторил он хриплым шёпотом. — Ради всего, чего у нас с тобой так и не случилось. Спаси его.  
Хлоя вернула "уран" в шкаф, принесла из ванной ведро со щёткой и принялась чистить диван, протёрла и руки Рикарда. Гэвин пару минут наблюдал, как она хлопочет рядом с останками своего собрата, спокойная и сосредоточенная, и перевёл взгляд на Хэнка.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, в какую сумму вылетят запчасти? — сказал он обречённо.

В ремонтном блоке Рикард вытащил останки Коннора из сумки и разложил на рабочем столе. Гэвин, приняв сразу три таблетки от тошноты, надел штаны и футболку, натянул на мокрые волосы кепку и подошёл оценить масштабы бедствия.  
Хэнку он вручил бутылку и велел сидеть в гостиной.  
— Без твоих комментариев обойдусь, у меня тут и так советчиков на двоих больше чем надо.  
Бомба порвала Коннора пополам на уровне таза, мозг частично защитили диафрагма и грудная броня, но Гэвин этим не обольщался, на программном уровне — спасибо превышению температурного режима, — тоже наверняка творилось невесть что. Ноги сохранились от середины бедра — формально, по факту всё выше колена следовало отрезать и сдать в утиль; итого — руки от плеча, ноги от таза до колена, позвоночник, тазовая часть, реактор, голосовой аппарат и дохрена скина, который сгорел почти полностью. Определённо, списать было бы дешевле и проще, но больше Гэвин этот вопрос поднимать не собирался.  
Вздохнув, он наклонился над исковерканным лицом, и Коннор повернул один глаз и уставился прямо на него.  
— Надеюсь, ты меня слышишь и понимаешь, — сказал Гэвин. — Если так, расслабься. Если тебя вообще можно реанимировать, я это сделаю. Усёк, жестянка? Моргни дважды, если да, не вздумай на меня сипеть.  
Он сразу пожалел о своём предложении, когда обугленное веко дёрнулось дважды, но, с другой стороны, по крайней мере, Detective понимал, что к нему обращаются.  
— Хочешь помочь? — Гэвин посмотрел на Рикарда. — Простерилизуй свои руки и сними с него скин до последнего биопроцессора. Пинцет, нож, растворитель. Справишься?  
— Да, — Рикард кивнул. — Однако я попросил бы вас остаться, если это возможно. Я никогда не делал этого прежде, не хотелось бы допустить ошибку.  
— Ну да, вряд ли Элайджа учил тебя вивисекции, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Я останусь. Хэнка проверю и вернусь.  
Он управился быстрее, чем ожидал: в гостиной Хэнк пил и изливал душу Хлое, а она кивала, гладила его по руке и время от времени вставляла сочувственные реплики; Гэвин подождал, пока она поднимет на него глаза, ободряюще улыбнулся и ушёл обратно в ремонтный блок.  
— С днём рождения, — поприветствовал его Рикард.  
Гэвин вздёрнул брови, хотел пошутить насчёт отсутствия праздничного кекса со свечкой, но обугленный остов Коннора не располагал.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он.  
И всё-таки не сдержался, добавил:  
— Подарки как-то не задались в этом году.  
К его облегчению, Рикард начал с грудной клетки, обнажив порты подключения, а окончания процесса можно было и не дожидаться, и Гэвин подсоединил коннектор и надел шлем.  
— Ну, привет, новейшая технология, давай посмотрим, что от тебя осталось.  
Коннор оглушил его волной специальных символов: электронному мозгу пришлось несладко во время взрыва и последующего пожара, — однако через несколько секунд через помехи прошла цельная фраза.  
Я RK800, ЛИЧНЫЙ НОМЕР 483197410, КОД ?7NHJ5#-5CI3-{@~T, ТЧ 14, ОБЪЁМ О4ЕР~?}ВНОЙ ПАМЯТИ 300, ОБЪЁМ ~ВОБ54НОЙ ПАМЯТИ *@8?%%, СБОРКА С|С~~МЫ @@7{-14. ЗД05~@7ВУЙТЕ, ГЭВИН.  
— Заебись, — констатировал Гэвин. — Да тут дешифратор понадобится!  
— Я могу помочь? — спросил Рикард. — Если нужно, я обеспечу беспроводное соединение через радар, не отрываясь от текущего задания.  
НЕ ОТКЛ@ЧА#ТЕ МЕНЯ, — зачастил Коннор. — ПОЖА6@}#ТА, НЕ ОТК$#ЧАЙТЕ МЕНЯ. Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМ$%АТЬ.  
На какой-то момент Гэвин растерялся, но всё же взял себя в руки, набрал: "Прекратить панику, это приказ".  
Расчётный сектор, развернувшись на весь экран, мигал тысячью оттенков красного; впрочем, Гэвина радовало, что основные системы вообще функционируют и андроид остаётся в пределах базиса самоопределения (если, конечно, страх смерти можно отнести к стандартным настройкам).  
Что не внушало оптимизма, так это энергопотребление: реактор отключился, и тириумный насос гонял по малому кругу жалкие остатки топлива, которые вскоре иссякнут, так что этим вопросом следовало заняться в первую очередь.  
— Может, проще купить новое тело? — вслух предположил Гэвин. — Не уверен, конечно, что гражданскому лицу продадут модель Detective, но с другой стороны, необязательно же привязываться к конкретной модели!  
— Обязательно, — возразил Рикард. — Внешность равно важна для нас и для людей.  
Гэвин его проигнорировал.  
— Коннор, мне нужно будет тебя отключить, чтобы заменить реактор. Это займёт примерно три часа, я приступлю, как только Рикард снимет скин. Ты меня понимаешь?  
ДА, ГЭ%ИН, — и сразу, без паузы: — МНЕ СТР~ШН%?. Я НЕ ХОЧУ УМИ@5ТЬ.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать! — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Рик! Скажи ему, чтобы успокоился.  
КОННОР, ТЫ НЕ УМРЁШЬ. ГЭВИН ПОМОЖЕТ ТЕБЕ. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЕМУ ДОВЕРЯТЬ.  
Во внутреннем чате реплики Рикарда подсвечивались густым золотым светом, Гэвин мельком подумал о гласе Божьем и вспомнил, что так и не показал Рикарду Энрика.  
Разговаривать с Коннором дальше он не стал, снял перчатки и шлем, вынул коннектор из порта и свернул провод.  
— Ты с ним ещё на связи? — спросил он Рикарда.  
— Да, — андроид поднял голову. — По радару. У него отказал микрофон. Ему страшно.  
— Он кукла, — напомнил Гэвин. — Он не может бояться. Это программный сбой, только и всего.  
Информацию, однако, он принял к сведению, и продемонстрировал Коннору распакованный реактор, который хранил "на чёрный день", сказал:  
— Объясни ему, что это для него. Да, и ещё: у меня не хватит тириума, я не планировал экстренных операций. Поделишься? Завтра докуплю в "Роботехе", долью вам обоим.  
— Конечно, — Рикард моргнул несколько раз. — Почему вы плачете?  
— Я не, — Гэвин осёкся, тронул щёку тыльной стороной ладони, удивился, почувствовав влагу. — И правда, смотри-ка. От запаха слезятся, видимо.  
Рикард пристально на него поглядел, но дальше комментировать не стал, и Гэвин отвернулся, разложил реактор на втором столе, подготавливая к установке.  
Он злился на себя за минутную слабость: перспектива переливания тириума напомнила о том, как всем участком сдавали кровь для Дэна Стэтфорда; Дэн умер, кровь не понадобилась, и они собирали теперь уже деньги, чтобы поддержать хоть немного его жену, оставшуюся одну с маленькими детьми.  
В участке была доска с портретами погибших при исполнении.  
Портретами людей, разумеется.  
Андроидов никто даже не считал, и вот теперь Хэнк Андерсон принёс ему списанный полутруп, и другой андроид готов перейти в режим энергосбережения, чтобы этот полутруп вернуть к жизни.  
О да, Гэвин Рид плакал.  
Это было чересчур для его дня рождения.

До утра возились с Коннором.  
Хэнк уснул на диване, Хлоя накрыла его пледом и пришла в ремонтный блок. Слитого с двух андроидов тириума хватило, чтобы полноценно заправить реактор для первого запуска; Гэвин наглухо запаял все шланги большого цикла, чтобы ни капли не ушло в никуда, промыл насос и поменял прокладки, постоял, покачивая коннектором и не решаясь отдать команду на включение.  
— Вы всё сделали правильно, — сказал Рикард.  
— В жопу себе засунь своё сраное одобрение, — отозвался Гэвин. — Я этим занимался, когда тебя ещё даже не спроектировали, хвалить он меня будет.  
Он выдохнул в сторону и отправил команду. Насос булькнул, загребая в сухую камеру тириум, и заработал дальше бесшумно. Видеокамеры, служащие Коннору глазами, сфокусировались, сдвинулись в поисках Гэвина.  
— Он говорит: "Спасибо", — озвучил Рикард. — Спрашивает, где Хэнк.  
— Спит твой Хэнк, — Гэвин сложил руки на груди. — И я, пожалуй, последую его примеру. Хлоя, присмотри за Андерсоном. Рикард, развлекай Коннора, пусть дефрагментирует мозг пока и составит отчёт об ошибках, я посмотрю, как проснусь. Звонки не принимать, меня не будить, разве что в случае ЧП. Всё понятно?  
Проходя через гостиную, он остановился возле дивана.  
Андерсон спал, тревожно наморщив лоб, подложив под голову свёрнутую куртку. Пустая бутылка упала, в комнате пахло дешёвым алкоголем, потом и всё ещё рвотой, Гэвин поморщился: диван испорчен, этого только и не хватало.  
Он не знал, кто из них сейчас менее нормален: Хэнк, умоляющий спасти разбитого андроида, или он сам, не устоявший перед просьбой о помощи ради их не случившихся отношений. Хэнк променял его на бесполую куклу, если так посмотреть, предпочёл милого электронного дурачка живому человеку, и не то чтобы Гэвина это удивляло, но всё же и радости особой не доставило.  
Кивнув своим мыслям, он умылся, лёг и мгновенно заснул, но и во сне продолжал ремонт; Коннор, порождённый подсознанием, улыбался безгубым ртом, подмигивал видеокамерой и шевелил обрубками рук, утверждая, что готов к работе и способен полноценно функционировать, и Рикард вторил ему, а на вопрос Гэвина, как же Коннор планирует трахаться с Андерсоном без нижней половины тела, Рикард же омерзительно ухмыльнулся и ответил, что есть разные способы доставить удовольствие своему человеку — так и сказал, и Гэвин проснулся в холодном поту, перевернулся на другой бок и снова провалился в темноту, полную тириумных брызг и цифровых помех.  
Разбудила его Хлоя — погладила по плечу, позвала:  
— Гэвин, прибыл курьер. Требуется ваша подпись.  
— Что за?.. — Гэвин зажмурился, приподнялся на локте. — Какой курьер?  
— "Восток-Запад", отправитель — Элайджа Камски.  
Имя разбудило почище холодного душа и горячего кофе. До сих пор Элайджа с курьерами не связывался, звонил и поздравлял на словах; Гэвину стало страшно, что случилось непоправимое, он подорвался с постели, пригладил волосы, натянул штаны.  
— Нормально выгляжу?  
— Нормально, — подтвердила Хлоя.  
Хэнка уже не было, в гостиной пахло чем-то свежим и вкусным, а в прихожей под тяжёлым взглядом Рикарда переминался с ноги на ногу курьер-человек.  
— Салют, — Гэвин расслабился, увидев весёленькой расцветки форму — через такие службы завещание не передают. — Что привёз?  
— Пакет для Гэвина Рида, — курьер смерил его взглядом. — Подтвердите личность, пожалуйста.  
Гэвин протянул руку назад, и Хлоя вложила в его ладонь идентификационную карту. Курьер сканером считал код, кивнул:  
— Вот здесь подпись поставьте.  
Конверт был небольшой, из плотного пластика, запаянный отрывной лентой. Гэвин бросил его на диван, сходил на кухню за водой и со стаканом направился в ремонтный блок — посмотреть на пациента.  
— А где Андерсон?  
— Ушёл на службу, — отчиталась Хлоя. — Я разрешила ему воспользоваться ванной комнатой и посоветовала не смотреть на Коннора пока. Он согласился, но сильно переживал.  
— Согласился — это хорошо, доверяет нам, значит, — Гэвин сделал глоток. — Сваргань мне что-нибудь поесть, желудок подводит.  
Коннор при его появлении повернул голую металлическую башку.  
— Как самочувствие, жестянка? — полюбопытствовал Гэвин. — Только не отвечай, сам увижу.  
Он подобрал распечатки с терминала, проглядел, покачал головой: хреново, но, с другой стороны, нельзя же всегда выезжать на лёгких делах; кто не горит на работе, не становится капитаном участка.  
Хотя, конечно, сейчас вспоминать о "горящих на работе" было неуместно, раз кое-кто сделал это в прямом смысле.  
— Мне нужно в "Роботех", — Гэвин встал так, чтобы Коннор его видел, — и Рикарда я заберу с собой, тебе придётся побыть одному, справишься? Не станешь паниковать?  
— Он говорит: "Нет", — подсказал Рикард. — Не станет.  
В гостиной зажужжал трэк. Гэвин услышал, как Хлоя ответила, коротко переговорила и подошла к дверям ремонтного блока.  
— Хэнк Андерсон звонит.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин взял трубку.  
— Что надо?  
— Это я тебя хочу спросить, — хмуро сказал Хэнк. Учитывая количество выпитого накануне, у него должна была здорово болеть голова, так что Гэвин ему немного посочувствовал, но промолчал об этом.  
— Сколько я тебе должен? — продолжил Хэнк. — Не экономь на нём, я найду деньги, просто скажи, сколько и когда.  
— Что, почку продашь? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Закинь штук пять мне на карту, если есть, а там посмотрим. Надеюсь, ты всё ещё понимаешь, что делаешь.  
С той стороны кто-то заговорил, засмеялся, хлопнула дверь — очевидно, Хэнк звонил из участка.  
— Перевёл, — Хэнк понизил голос. — Держи меня в курсе, ладно?  
И бросил кому-то:  
— Отвали, зелень, я тебя не спрашивал!  
— Не приходи, пока я не позвоню, — успел сказать Гэвин, прежде чем Хэнк повесил трубку. Пару секунд Гэвин без энтузиазма смотрел на трэк, затем отдал его Хлое, вспомнил:  
— Да, что там в конверте? Вскрой, пока я собираюсь, и прочитай мне, не помню за братцем страсти к письменному общению. Рик, скажи Коннору, что Хэнк передаёт ему привет.  
— Это неправда, — заметил Рикард. — Хэнк Андерсон не упоминал Коннора в разговоре.  
— Ты дебил? — Гэвин покосился на него с жалостью. — Ну да, дебил. Какая разница, что говорил Хэнк, если я точно знаю, о чём он думал? Просто скажи это Коннору, короче.  
День обещал стать определённо не худшим из дней его рождения: Гэвин был занят, у него не болела голова и не возникало желания напиться, чтобы уйти от реальности хоть ненадолго. Что ещё нужно?  
— Здесь документы на андроида модели Robocop личный номер 178213988, и записка от руки, — сообщила Хлоя, приходя в спальню с конвертом. — Читать?  
Гэвин махнул, мол, давай.  
— "С днём рождения, Гэв. Я не был уверен, что ты ответишь на звонок, и вдвойне — что дослушаешь, так что нарушу многолетнюю традицию. В нашу последнюю встречу я кое-что понял: я привык считать тебя маленьким, но ты давно вырос, и я рад, что ты стал достаточно умным, чтобы не выстрелить в голову самонадеянному старшему брату. Тридцать пять — отличная дата и требует отличного подарка, так что я дам тебе то, что никто другой не сможет..."  
— Да неужели, — пробормотал Гэвин, поторопил: — Продолжай.  
— "...ключ, отпирающий память Хлои и Рикарда".  
— Стоп!  
Хлоя замолчала, подняла глаза.  
— Там действительно написан ключ? — Гэвин замер с футболкой в руках.  
— Да.  
— Тот, которым Элайджа закрыл твою память?  
— Да. Зачитать? Или вы сразу хотите что-то спросить?  
Вот это был, блядь, подарочек. А чего ты ждал? Она увидела ключ — она разблокировала записи, всё, бери её тёпленькую.  
Гэвин смял футболку в руках, постоял, катая на языке слова и не находя нужных. Хлоя терпеливо ждала; хорошо иметь дело с андроидом — не спешит, не теребит попусту, не истерит. Если это не "новейшая технология" Хэнка Андерсона, конечно.  
Решение, хотя бы выглядящее успешным, всё не приходило; отчаявшись, Гэвин швырнул футболку на кровать, прошёлся по комнате, посмотрел на Хлою. Что он хотел узнать? Что думает о нём Элайджа, ещё какую-то херню из этой области? Да кому и зачем это надо было вообще?! Давай, Гэвин, соображай, надо как-то определяться!..  
— Всё в порядке? — спросила Хлоя.  
— Так, — Гэвин сосредоточился. — Поставь метку на момент, когда ты увидела и приняла ключ. Захвати полностью событие. Сотрёшь по команде "раз-два-три-четыре-пять". Готова?  
— Готова, — она кивнула.  
С человеком такой номер не прошёл бы, с ним, Гэвином, в особенности, но кукла забудет, главное — правильно выбрать последовательность действий.  
— Оторви ту часть листа, где написан ключ, брось в термокамеру, вернись ко мне. Рикарду ни слова.  
Он продолжал ходить по комнате, пока Хлоя выполняла приказ. Ещё не поздно было остановиться, записать ключ снова, да хоть озвучить его один раз, и Гэвин никогда уже его не забудет. На это, наверное, и рассчитывал Элайджа. На что он точно не рассчитывал, так это на то, что письмо прочтёт не Гэвин.  
— Я сделала, — Хлоя вошла в спальню.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин помолчал. — Хло. Как ты думаешь, мне стоит знать то, что закрыто под ключ? Давай, ты ведь тоже свободная личность. Хочу настоящее мнение, а не кукольное поддакивание. Мне — стоит?  
— Нет, — она покачала головой. — Когда Элайджа говорил со мной, он не планировал, что эту информацию получит кто-то ещё — кто угодно. Она не предназначена для передачи третьему лицу.  
— Я так и думал, — Гэвин вздохнул.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
— Метку раздвинь на физическое уничтожение ключа.  
— Сделала.  
— Стирание по моей команде.  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Он не запнулся на цифрах, хотя боялся этого. Хлоя моргнула — и улыбнулась, спросила:  
— Прочитать вам письмо?  
Гэвин отвернулся, подобрал футболку, натянул, взял из ящика толстовку.  
— Нет, — проговорил он с трудом. — Я сам прочитаю. Можешь идти.  
Оставшись один, он смял лист бумаги в тугой комок, покатал в ладонях.  
Не выйдет, Элайджа. Ключом тут не отделаешься, и никаких больше звонков; Гэвин пообещал себе, что приедет к брату лично, когда закончит с Коннором, возьмёт с собой Рикарда и Хлою и устроит очную ставку, как в лучшие моменты в участке.  
Вот тогда и поговорим о ключах.  
И о прошлом.

Чтобы успокоить Хэнка, Гэвин начал восстанавливать Коннора с лица — непрактично, зато эффектно; биопроцессоры трудились усердно, сращивая на металлическом черепе ровный новый скин, волосяные процессоры тоже прижились, и через пару дней голову Коннора уже покрывала густая щетина, выросли ресницы и брови. Установив заново голосовой аппарат, Гэвин с помощью Рикарда откалибровал звук в частотном и громкостном диапазонах и потребовал:  
— Скажи что-нибудь.  
— Здравствуйте, Гэвин, — произнёс Коннор.  
Гэвина передёрнуло: говорящая голова смотрелась жутко.  
— Ладно, — решил он, разминая плечи и руки, затёкшие от долгой работы в одном положении. — Надеюсь, Хэнк порадуется.  
— Пожалуйста, не показывайте меня ему, — попросил Коннор. — Я не в лучшей форме сейчас.  
Гэвин захохотал.  
— Это ты деликатно описал суть проблемы, — сказал он, успокоившись. — Но поверь мне, Хэнку похер. Он прекрасно знает, что у тебя внутри, и ему просто важно снова увидеть твои прекрасные карие глаза.  
Покрытый скином до ключиц, разобранный ниже пояса Коннор его забавлял — и бесил иногда, когда лез под руку, давая непрошеные советы.  
— Почему вы не запретите ему говорить? — спросил Рикард вечером, когда они закончили работу.  
После того, как Коннор обрёл снова зрение, слух и голос, истерики прекратились, он спокойно оставался в ремонтном блоке один, тратя ночное время на самопроверку мозга, исправление ошибок и заполнение лакун. Гэвин подключил его к терминалу и дал ограниченный доступ в INTELCOM, в "старшие" регионы, где андроид не нахватался бы молодёжного жаргона, и тратил с утра полчаса-час на проверку результатов ночной деятельности, но и в течение дня Коннор продолжал выдавать накопленные идеи.  
— Завидуешь? — машинально поддел Гэвин, вскрывая саморазогревающиеся консервы и запуская ложку прямо в банку.  
— Он вам нравится? — на подколку Рикард отвечать не стал. — Вы сказали сегодня, что у него "прекрасные карие глаза".  
Гэвин с упрёком посмотрел на него поверх ложки.  
— Да ты ебанулся!  
— Я мог бы сменить цвет глаз, если тёмные нравятся вам больше, — продолжал гнуть Рикард. — Вы симпатизируете ему, я вижу.  
— Это сцена ревности?.. — Гэвин пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом андроида. — Алло, жестянка, это парень Хэнка, я не могу подбивать к нему клинья, это не по-дружески!  
— Это единственная причина?..  
Гэвин наконец-то сел, вытянул ноги и с интересом уставился на Рикарда, указал ему на второй стул.  
— Ну-ка садись, поболтаем. Нет, давай как-то более естественно, что ты сидишь, будто у тебя позвоночник заклинило?!  
Рикард послушно принял позу, отдалённо копирующую самого Гэвина — согнул одну ногу, вытянул другую, опустил плечо со стороны вытянутой ноги.  
— Отлично, — Гэвин отсалютовал ему ложкой. — Так что тебя беспокоит, хлам? Что за нелепые идеи насчёт этого инвалида на моём рабочем столе?  
— Вы охотно с ним разговариваете.  
— Я тестирую его словарь и логические связки.  
— Вы шутите с ним.  
— Я шучу с собой и с тобой, этой новейшей технологии чувство юмора не загрузили.  
Рикард насупился — по крайней мере, так это выглядело.  
— Вы о нём заботитесь.  
— Пф! — Гэвин дожевал последний кусок и швырнул банку в мусорный контейнер через всю кухню; попал, обрадовался: — Надо же, ещё могу! Так вот, ты погоди, разберут тебя на запчасти до самого насоса, тогда и о тебе позабочусь. Хочешь?  
— Нет, — Рикард наклонился через стол. — Можно ещё вопрос? Вы взялись бы за такой ремонт, если бы просил не Хэнк Андерсон?  
Гэвин уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать "нет", но на ум пришло одно исключение.  
— Да, — признался он неохотно. — Если бы попросил Элайджа.  
Рикард кивнул.  
— Спасибо.  
Гэвин потрепал его по щеке.  
— Спокойно, жестянка, — утешил он, — ты навсегда в моём сердце. Я наблевал тебе на руки, поверь мне, больше никто в мире не может таким похвастаться.  
Он поднялся и ушёл из кухни, зная, что озадачил андроида надолго, подобрал в гостиной трэк и завалился на диван, задрав ноги на подлокотник. Перестал улыбаться, увидев побледневший аппликатор, вылезший из-под задравшегося рукава.  
Его тревожило, что приступы прекратились. Наверное, стоило этому радоваться, но Гэвин не верил в чудеса. Аппликатор не мог ликвидировать его проблему, только отсрочить, а как известно, чем сильнее оттягиваешь резинку, тем больнее потом она щёлкнет тебя по носу.  
Хэнк ответил после третьего сигнала.  
— Да? Что скажешь?..  
— У него есть лицо, — беспечно сообщил Гэвин. — Так что можешь нанести визит вежливости и поцеловать его в лобик. Он, правда, будет верещать, что в таком виде приличные куклы...  
Хэнк бросил трубку. Гэвин отнял трэк от головы, хохотнул коротко, крикнул:  
— Хлоя! Сейчас Хэнк примчится, открой ему дверь, прежде чем он снова начнёт лупить в неё чем попало!  
Из кухни наконец-то вышел Рикард со сложным лицом, сел на диван, переложил ноги Гэвина себе на колени.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал он, — но я не буду завидовать Коннору, если вы говорите, что для этого нет причин.  
— Ты вообще не можешь завидовать, — Гэвин несильно пнул его в бок. — Ты машина, у тебя нет чувств и эмоций, и никакая "целевая функция" тут не спасёт.  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
— Вы уже давно так не считаете, — возразил он.  
Улыбка у него была такая же жуткая, как говорящая голова Коннора, но Гэвин успел к ней привыкнуть — всё лучше, чем плоская постная рожа; маленький ещё, наберётся опыта, глядишь, и мимика естественнее станет.  
— Давай, скажи за меня, что я думаю! — Гэвин закатил глаза. — Много себе позволяешь.  
— Вам это нравится.  
Гэвин промолчал, полежал некоторое время, разглядывая Рикарда из-под полуопущенных век, затем спустил ноги на пол и сел.  
— Всё, баста, я — спать. Хэнк может остаться, если захочет. Подними меня в восемь, даже если я буду против.  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Он усмехнулся. Вот в чём разница между андроидом и человеком: кукла не остановит тебя, когда ты на ровном месте встаёшь и уходишь. Кукла не понимает, почему бы и нет: захотел — ушёл. В электронном мозгу не укладывается весь спектр возможных реакций, сколько ни записывай. Рано или поздно множество вариантов даст сбой; у куклы нет эмпатии, она не почувствует твоё одиночество, пока ты сам не скажешь о нём.  
Гэвин закрыл за собой дверь спальни и прислонился к ней спиной.  
Как всегда, он ждал чего-то от дня рождения, но в этой жизни ничего не менялось само. Хочешь перемен? Возьми трэк, позвони брату. Включи терминал, запишись в клинику.  
На худой конец, позови Рикарда и трахни его, пока он не начал ревновать к столбам.  
Нет?..  
Тогда заткнись. Ложись и спи.  
И утро будет таким же, как вчера, позавчера и три дня назад.

Размышления стали тому виной или разобранный Коннор на его столе, однако ночью Гэвину приснился кошмар.  
Во сне он лежал в своей постели и не мог пошевелиться, не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. В окно светила неоновая реклама с другой стороны улицы, и в зеленоватом сиянии Гэвин видел силуэт в глубине комнаты. Он попытался хотя бы поднять голову и спросить, кто здесь, но с губ сорвался только слабый хрип.  
Силуэт шагнул ему навстречу, кровать прогнулась под весом чужого тела, на горло Гэвину легла тяжёлая ладонь, сжала.  
— Привет, — сказал Коннор. — Скучал по мне?  
Гэвин задохнулся от узнавания.  
Рядом с ним сидел не андроид Хэнка, нет; "новейшая технология", в частности, пострадал в своё время и за то, что назвали его так же, как весеннюю ошибку Гэвина, темноволосую, с прозрачными голубыми глазами, поставившую себе целью скрутить Гэвина в бараний рог — и преуспевшую в этом.  
— Ты думал, я тебя отпущу? — Коннор — тот Коннор! — погладил его по лицу. — Ты, конечно, мало на что годишься сейчас, но я, только я буду решать, когда и как ты уйдёшь. Понимаешь меня, Гэвин? Ты понимаешь, я вижу. Ну, не злись. Подумай сам: куда ты собрался, у тебя же нет ног!  
С ужасом и отчаянием Гэвин понял, что это правда. Что-то случилось, возможно, взрыв или обрушение дома, и у него больше нет конечностей, он превратился в обрубок человека, непригодный к самостоятельной жизни, неспособный даже отползти от ненавистных прикосновений.  
— Ну, ну, тише, — Коннор наклонился, и из его рта на Гэвина пахнуло гарью и разложением. — Поцелуй-ка меня!  
Гэвин захрипел, забился — и проснулся наконец, и одновременно с пробуждением в его спальню ворвался Рикард, остановился на пороге, взявшись за дверной откос. За его спиной горел ночник в гостиной, выхватывая огромный силуэт, и Гэвин, ещё не вполне отойдя от кошмара, заорал, пытаясь отползти назад.  
— Отвали от меня! Отвали, пошёл нахрен! Ты мне не нужен, ты нахрен сдох, тебя не может быть здесь!..  
— Гэвин! — вбежала Хлоя, оттолкнула Рикарда и бросилась на кровать, обхватила Гэвина за плечи. — Гэвин, всё в порядке, всё хорошо, я Хлоя, пожалуйста, дышите, дышите, Гэвин.  
Третьим в дверях возник Хэнк.  
— Гэвин? Отойди, Рикард, что ты встал столбом? Гэвин, ты в порядке?  
Унижение пересилило страх, Гэвин огрызнулся:  
— А что, не видно? Что вы набежали как тараканы? Своими делами занимайтесь.  
— Позанимаешься тут, когда ты орёшь как резаный, — Хэнк хмыкнул. — Впрочем, как обычно, тут ничего нового, ты прав.  
Он развернулся и ушёл. Хлоя отстранилась, но Гэвина не отпустила, держала за плечи, заглядывала в лицо.  
— Хотите воды? — спросила она. — Я принесу.  
Гэвин чуть не остановил её словами "не оставляй меня с ним", но вовремя опомнился, поморщился, сказал:  
— Не надо воды. Иди, Хло. Всё в порядке, просто дурной сон.  
Она заглянула ему в лицо, и он вымучил из себя улыбку, потрепал её по щеке, радуясь про себя, что у него всё ещё есть руки и ноги.  
— Иди.  
Футболка неприятно липла к спине, но переодеваться при куклах Гэвин не хотел.  
Хлоя кивнула наконец и соскользнула с кровати, легко прошла к выходу, оглянулась.  
— Рикарду тоже уйти?  
Хороший вопрос.  
Гэвин медленно перевёл дух, облизал губы.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Пусть останется. Закрой дверь, Хлоя.  
Так или иначе, он должен был посмотреть в лицо своему страху, разобраться с этим. Коннор мёртв, и Гэвин скорее отстрелил бы себе палец, чем позволил призраку прошлого возвращаться к нему снова и снова; одного раза достаточно. Вполне достаточно.  
— Встань у окна, — приказал Гэвин. — Лицом ко мне.  
Он смотрел, пока реклама не сменила цвет на зелёный, и силуэт Рикарда не приобрёл жуткое сходство с ночным кошмаром. Сердце забилось чаще. Усилием воли Гэвин заставил себя дышать ровно, под счёт, выпрямил ладони и не удивился, почувствовав, как дрожат пальцы.  
Он мёртв, напомнил себе Гэвин. Он не причинит больше вреда никому. Не вернётся. Не дотронется.  
— Я был сильнее! — вырвалось у него. — Я мог убить его одним ударом. Я был уличным бойцом, а он торчком, вором, падальщиком!..  
— Я похож на него? — ровным голосом спросил Рикард.  
— Да, — Гэвин встал и стянул мокрую футболку. — Похож.  
— Мне жаль.  
— А мне — нет, — Гэвин закрыл глаза и шагнул вперёд. — Не двигайся. Не шевелись. Это приказ.  
Он положил руку на широкую грудь, твёрдую как доска, надёжную как дверь бронированного сейфа, провёл медленно от шеи до солнечного сплетения.  
— Он был красивый, — проговорил он, вспоминая. — И трахался как бог. Мне ничего больше не было нужно.  
Рикард молчал, его грудь вздымалась и опускалась под ладонью Гэвина двадцать раз в минуту, можно было часы сверять. Гэвин взял его за шею, чуть сжал, по-прежнему не открывая глаза.  
— Он меня использовал. Держал за подстилку. Вытирал об меня ноги.  
Никому и никогда Гэвин не говорил об этом, даже Элайджа, видевший их вместе, знал не более одной десятой доли.  
О чём говорить? Он проебался тогда, и чем бы кончилось дело, не останься Коннор в грязном переулке с дырой в башке?..  
Стрелявшего не нашли, да и не особенно искали; когда вскрылось, что Коннор торчал, следователь решил, что имели место разборки между наркоманами, и туда им дорога: раньше сдохнут — чище на улицах станет.  
— Его звали Коннор.  
— Как Detective RK800?  
— Да, как его. Я возненавидел его за одно только имя. Больше у них нет ничего общего, — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Особенно в глазах. Прекрасных карих глазах. У моего Коннора они были голубые.  
— Как у меня.  
— Как у тебя.  
Гэвин опустил голову, прислоняясь лбом к плечу Рикарда.  
Он остановится, если ты прикажешь. Он никогда не причинит тебе вреда. Он безопасен — и он не человек.  
Он будет любить тебя по приказу.  
— Что с ним стало?  
— Его пристрелили.  
— Вы?  
Утверждения в голосе Рикарда прозвучало больше, чем вопроса, и Гэвин тихо засмеялся, повернул голову, медленно выдохнул.  
— Нет. Не я. К сожалению.  
Рикард поднял руки и обнял его — легко, невесомо, едва касаясь. Гэвин вздрогнул, но остался стоять, лишь напомнил, даже не разозлившись:  
— Я велел тебе не двигаться.  
— Извините меня, — Рикард говорил теперь ему в макушку. — Ваши приказы противоречат иногда вашим желаниям и потребностям. Сейчас вы не хотите быть один и решать всё самостоятельно.  
Он чуть крепче сжал руки, и Гэвин упёрся кулаком ему в грудь, но не оттолкнул, просто давил, пока не почувствовал запечатлённый над ухом поцелуй.  
— Я не стану с тобой трахаться, — пробормотал он. — Ни за что. Не с андроидом.  
— Вам нужно поспать, — ответил Рикард. — Я полежу рядом, только и всего.  
Помолчал и добавил:  
— Никто не причинит вам боль, пока я рядом.  
— Что ты знаешь о боли, — Гэвин рассмеялся и отстранился на вытянутые руки, посмотрел в лицо, тёмное, подсвеченное неоном, в голубые глаза, залёгшие глубоко в тенях. — Ты машина, Рик. Ты знаешь только то, что в тебя записали.  
— Я хочу знать больше, — Рикард наклонил голову и прижался лбом к его лбу. — Научите меня.  
Гэвин снова засмеялся.  
Почему бы и нет?..  
— Заблокируй весь сектор романтических и сексуальных отношений, — сказал он. — Давай, это приказ.  
Голубые глаза помутнели на мгновение, прояснились.  
— Готово.  
— А теперь попробуй понять это.  
Забросив руку Рикарду на шею, Гэвин притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы, усилием заставил их разомкнуть, запустил язык между идеально ровных зубов. Рикард не шевелился, вообще ничего не предпринимал, и Гэвину быстро надоело, но прежде чем он оттолкнул андроида, у того сбилось дыхание.  
Рука на спине Гэвина поменяла положение, подхватив его между лопаток. Рикард всё ещё не отвечал на поцелуй, но что-то изменилось в его позе, в наклоне головы — в атмосфере в целом.  
— Отпусти меня, плесень, — сказал Гэвин вполголоса.  
— Нет, — Рикард прикоснулся щекой к щеке, постоял так. Гэвин чувствовал, как ходит ходуном грудь андроида, вздымается неровно, замирает невпопад, словно при аритмии; это больше пугало, чем возбуждало, и Гэвин уже открыл рот, чтобы добавить: "Это приказ", когда Рикард попросил:  
— Пожалуйста, сделайте это ещё раз.  
— Не распробовал? — съязвил Гэвин.  
— Это было приятно.  
— Как что, например?  
— У меня нет аналогий, — Рикард качнул головой. — Это новое ощущение. Я не испытывал такого раньше.  
— Врёшь, — Гэвин щёлкнул его по ключице. — Всегда можно с чем-то сравнить. Давай, жестянка. Ты меня не обидишь, даже если скажешь, что это походило на переработку пищевой пасты.  
Рикард поднял руку и провёл по его щеке, задержал возле уха.  
— Когда включаешься после команды сто один, — проговорил он медленно, — испытываешь рассинхронизацию, нарушение функций. Это быстро проходит, но тот момент, когда тело вновь полностью подчиняется мозгу, он всегда... отзывается. Становишься снова целым, это важно для андроида. Когда вы поцеловали меня, я почувствовал себя целым, хотя выбранный вами сектор по-прежнему заблокирован и не оказывает влияния на моё мышление и поведение.  
Гэвину стало холодно, словно сквозняком протянуло по влажной спине. "Почувствовал себя целым"? Опять фокусы ЦФ?..  
— Всё в порядке? — Рикард, очевидно, ощутил его дрожь.  
— Я замёрз, — Гэвин решительно высвободился, и на этот раз Рикард его не удерживал. — И иду спать. Ты...  
Он помолчал.  
Оставить? Выгнать? Позволить лечь с собой?..  
Гэвин практически не сомневался, что проснётся в объятиях андроида и со стояком, если пустит его в свою постель, но Рикард был прав: сейчас он не хотел оставаться один.  
— Ты ляжешь со мной. Я запрещаю...  
Он вновь осёкся.  
Рикард ждал. Голубые глаза как будто немного померкли — или просто сработал эффект компенсации красным светом рекламы?..  
Гэвин смирился.  
— Распустишь руки — получишь по морде, — предупредил он. — А теперь ложись. Ненавижу спать у стены.  
Под одеялом Рикард обнял его поперёк живота, пояснил:  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы упали.  
Гэвин промолчал.  
Рикард был тёплым, Рикард дышал ему в затылок и гладил большим пальцем голый живот; глубоко вздохнув, Гэвин закрыл глаза и приготовился к очень долгой ночи.

Тазобедренный сустав и позвоночный столб для Коннора пришлось заказывать: магазин "Роботеха" в Басстауне не был рассчитан на то, что Гэвин Рид решит пересобрать андроида практически с нуля, они и без того достаточно удивились выкупленному объёму тириума и кистям рук (Dancer, к слову, не Detective, с этим Хэнку пришлось смириться — некоторые запчасти гражданским лицам попросту не продавали). Коннор новые руки одобрил, сказал:  
— Они чувствительнее прежних.  
И ошарашил Гэвина, когда они остались наедине:  
— Вы могли бы сделать мне соски, пенис с мошонкой и задний проход?  
Гэвин побагровел, уши запылали как никогда в жизни.  
— Что ты сказал? — переспросил он. — Охренел?! Зачем тебе?!  
— Я хотел бы обеспечить Хэнку полноценную и разнообразную сексуальную жизнь, — невозмутимо ответил Коннор. В сочетании с лицом сына корга и манерами стажёра-отличника слова его превращались для Гэвина в полную абракадабру и вызывали желание присесть на всякий случай, пока колени не подкосились.  
— А ты с ним это обсудил? — Гэвин дотянулся до поилки и жадно всосал почти пол-литра воды. — Знаешь, на месте Хэнка я бы такому сюрпризу не обрадовался! Вы же как-то обходились до этого... стой, ничего мне не рассказывай! — выпалил он поспешно, опасаясь, как бы Коннор не пустился в подробные объяснения. — Просто узнай у него, хочет ли этого он. Да и потом, у тебя же нет соответствующего программного обеспечения, что ты будешь делать с новыми деталями?  
— Я скопирую программу у Рикарда, он обещал мне помочь, — бесхитростно признался "новейшая технология". — Но если вы считаете, что нужно предупредить Хэнка, разумеется, я с ним поговорю. Спасибо за совет.  
Гэвин закрыл лицо рукой.  
— Рикард! — заорал он, выходя из ремонтного блока. — Что за херня?! Ты что пацану наобещал?!  
— Мы обменялись опытом, — Рикард ушёл от ответа, как-то сразу сообразив, о чём речь.  
— Отсутствием опыта! — Гэвин припёр его к стене. — Ты же говорил, что ни с кем не занимался сексом, что ты вообще можешь знать?  
— Но я имею обширную теоретическую базу, — напомнил Рикард. — Вы запретили её использовать, но я скопировал Коннору архив для ознакомления.  
Застонав в голос, Гэвин вновь схватился за лицо и отошёл.  
— Ебануться можно! — взвыл он, обращаясь к потолку. — Архив он скопировал, блядь, да кто вас просил это затевать?!  
— В отличие от нас с вами, Хэнк и Коннор практикуют...  
— Замолчи! — Гэвин обернулся и наставил на Рикарда указательный палец. — Я. Не обсуждаю. Личную. Жизнь. Хэнка. Усёк?  
— Да, — андроид помолчал. — Хорошо, я понял.  
— И, кстати, нет никакого "мы с тобой", — Гэвин вздёрнул брови. — То, что ты спишь в моей постели, не значит абсолютно ничего. Ты грелка и будильник. Точка.  
— Да, — повторил Рикард, но на этот раз по губам его промелькнула улыбка.  
Гэвин продемонстрировал ему средний палец.  
Тем не менее, пришлось вспомнить давнишнюю мысленную похвальбу насчёт того, что он смог бы отремонтировать даже секс-куклу. Если Хэнк одобрит идею своего андроида, стыдно будет не справиться с поставленной задачей, пусть и такого сомнительного толка.  
Отключив Коннору радар, чтобы не шпионил, Гэвин отвернул от рабочего стола монитор терминала и запросил в сети мануал по техническому устройству. В "старших" регионах можно было найти что угодно, если знать, где искать; после получаса сёрфинга Гэвин скачал подробную инструкцию по формированию и корректному подключению половых органов секс-кукол. Читать это на трезвую голову было стыдно, сколько бы он себя ни убеждал, что это просто работа, и Гэвин налил себе виски, вернулся к экрану, сел, подперев подбородок кулаком.  
— Гэвин, я могу задать вам личный вопрос? — подал голос Коннор.  
— Попробуй, — после пары глотков Гэвину стало легче. Личный так личный; вряд ли этот пай-мальчик сможет переплюнуть Рикарда.  
— Вам нравится Хэнк?  
Ладно, один — ноль, о Хэнке Рикард не спрашивал.  
Гэвин думал сперва соврать, а потом решил: какого хрена? От него не убудет, а, как известно, андроиды хороши тем, что их можно заставить забыть или хотя бы молчать.  
— Весь наш диалог — под ключ, — распорядился Гэвин, — ключ — 02099716157.  
— Принято.  
Развернувшись к рабочему столу, Гэвин педалью поднял изголовье, чтобы смотреть Коннору в лицо, и уселся поудобнее, отсалютовал стаканом.  
— Твоё сраное здоровье, новейшая технология, чтоб ты ещё сто лет в ремонте не нуждался. Хочешь знать про Хэнка? Он мне нравится. Я хотел с ним переспать, но, кажется, ты успел первым.  
— Почему тогда вы с ним перестали общаться?  
Почему?..  
Гэвин посмотрел в стакан, покачал — льдинки глухо стукнулись друг о друга.  
Потому что он стрелял в людей, наверное. И в кукол, и Хэнк простил ему первое, но не простил второе. Хэнк тоже ненавидел андроидов, а потом перестал — привык, что ли, смирился, они даже начали ему нравиться; Гэвин ещё помнил то выражение лица, когда Хэнк увидел металлопластиковое тело, разорванное "ураном" пополам.  
Сейчас Гэвин не мог сказать, кого убивал тогда. Куклы сдались после смерти людей, они были в прямом смысле парализованы тем, что случилось на их глазах, тем, что не смогли предотвратить причинённый хозяевам вред, но Гэвин всё-таки выстрелил, разрушая мозг, чтобы никто не доказал превышение полномочий.  
Никто — кроме Хэнка, и Фаулер заставил его молчать, но не в силах был вернуть Гэвину прежнее расположение Андерсона; чудо, что Хэнк вообще хранил в душе память о том, что у них складывалось тогда.  
— Я расстрелял беспомощных кукол, — Гэвин по-прежнему не смотрел на Коннора. — Хэнку это не понравилось. Он перестал общаться со мной, потом я нарвался, и меня комиссовали, так что не осталось точек пересечения. До последнего времени я и не думал, что он меня простил.  
— А вы себя простили? — спросил Коннор.  
Теперь Гэвин поднял глаза, напомнил себе, что разговор закрыт под ключ. Никто никогда не узнает, ни Хэнк, ни случайный кибертехник.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Ничего я себе не простил.  
Эту тему, к счастью, Коннор развивать не стал, вернулся к Андерсону.  
— Хэнк скучал по вам, — поделился он. — Часто вас вспоминал. Мне жаль, что мы с вами не смогли подружиться, когда вы служили в участке.  
— Что бы это изменило? — Гэвин пожал плечами.  
Не хотелось говорить, что в то время это было попросту невозможно; он не знал даже, что случилось сейчас, влияние ли это Хлои, Элайджи с его неуёмным энтузиазмом или крохи Бэби, что Гэвин перестал раздражаться на кукол. Может, количество перешло в качество: нельзя заниматься пять лет делом своего детства и не полюбить его снова, — а может, страх смерти наконец заставил искать контакт хотя бы с андроидами, если уж не выходит с людьми.  
— В любом случае, теперь это неважно, — добавил он, прежде чем Коннор сформулировал ответ. — Вы с Хэнком уже решили, что ты будешь делать дальше? Я не смогу выправить тебе документы, я говорил ему, но не уверен, что он меня понял.  
— Он даст мне новое имя, — Коннор улыбнулся. — Формально я буду числиться домашней моделью, никто ничего не заподозрит. Все досье заблокированы под ключ, так что я не нарушу режима секретности в бытовых разговорах. Я хочу заботиться о Хэнке, хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя хорошо...  
— Погоди-ка, — перебил Гэвин. — Что значит "заблокированы под ключ"? Тебя что, списали, не стерев архив?!  
Ему стало не по себе, по спине пробежал холодок.  
Перед ним на столе лежала готовая полицейская база — да, закрытая под ключ, но умельцев в криминале полно, рано или поздно отыщется кто-то способный вскрыть электронный мозг как консервную банку. Все наработки убойного отдела. Сотни тысяч имён, адресов, отпечатков пальцев. Свидетельские показания, решения суда, приговоры, контакты, расписания дежурств, всё это осталось в голове андроида, который так и не доехал до гидравлического пресса.  
— Хэнк забрал меня до попадания к кибертехникам, — бесхитростно сказал Коннор.  
Он не понимал, что это значило. Для него собственная надёжность была эталоном, возведённым в абсолют: ключ поставлен, не о чем беспокоиться!  
Гэвин сглотнул и допил виски, отвернулся к терминалу, тупо глядя на развёрнутую во весь экран модель пениса с мошонкой из скина повышенной эластичности. Хотелось позвонить Хэнку и наорать на него за проявленную беспечность, хотелось подключиться к Коннору и вычистить его до заводских установок. Хотелось выйти, взять Рикарда за ремень, затащить в спальню и трахаться, пока мозги не перестанут кипеть у них обоих.  
— Информацию о содержимом твоей памяти — под ключ, — с напускным спокойствием приказал Гэвин. — Ключ — 28903421778. Разрешаю отмену ключа Хэнку Андерсону...  
Не слушая, что Коннор ответит, он встал и вышел из ремонтного блока, чувствуя себя так, словно оставлял за спиной бомбу с часовым механизмом — и лучше бы это вправду была бомба!..

Вечером, принимая душ, он поклялся самому себе, что если всё закончится благополучно, он позвонит в клинику и запишется на операцию. Хэнку выговаривать не стал — бесполезно; он даже не знал, что лучше: оставить Коннора как есть или всё же принудительно стереть базу данных. Второе, конечно, предотвратило бы неправомерное использование информации, но уже никак не могло уберечь квартиру Гэвина от нападения, если кому-то станет известно о полицейском андроиде.  
— Вы встревожены, — констатировал Рикард, когда Гэвин сел на край постели. — Это из-за Коннора?  
— Твой Коннор — сущий пиздец, — отозвался Гэвин. — А Хэнк — ещё хуже.  
— Коннор не "мой", — Рикард тоже сел и положил подбородок Гэвину на плечо. — Что вас беспокоит?  
— Ты же бодигард? — Гэвин покосился на него. — Ты можешь стрелять в людей?  
— Если это необходимо для вашей безопасности. Вам кто-то угрожает?  
— Я дам тебе "импакт". Будешь носить постоянно. Следить за ним будешь сам — чистка, боекомплект, всё на тебе. Ясно?  
— Кристально, — Рикард обнял его. — Пока я рядом, никто не причинит вам боль.  
— Это мы посмотрим, — Гэвин вздохнул, разомкнул руки андроида и толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая на кровать, лёг рядом и задрал на нём футболку, обнажив живот и грудь. Рикард с любопытством наблюдал за ним и улыбался краешками губ; Гэвин положил ладонь ему на диафрагму и перевернул свои часы, активируя секундомер.  
— Что вы делаете?  
Гэвин считал про себя, но не вдохи, а время между ними, и оно было неравным: две, одна, три, снова две секунды. Это было странно и интересно; с тех пор, как он поцеловал Рикарда, дыхание андроида перестало соответствовать стандарту. Отложив часы, Гэвин прижался к его груди щекой и ухом, слушая, как работает насос: за сердцебиение не примешь, но шуршание было ровным, ритмичным, значит, дело не в технических неполадках.  
Он почувствовал себя целым, надо же. Что же будет, если с ним переспать!..  
— Щетина не колет? — вспомнил Гэвин слова Хлои.  
— Нет, — Рикард провёл пальцами по его макушке, спустился на шею, на спину, заставив Гэвина покрыться мурашками предвкушения. — Вам приятно обниматься. Почему вы отказываетесь?  
— Потому что ещё приятнее мне трахаться, — Гэвин сел, скинув его руку, похлопал по широкой груди. — И объятия для меня — прелюдия к сексу. А трахаться с тобой я не буду.  
— Никогда?  
Улыбался Рикард тоже как-то иначе. С подтекстом. Словно что-то знал или придумал.  
— Ну почему же, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — Если докажешь, что ты — свободная личность...  
— ...номер сто семьдесят восемь двести тринадцать девятьсот восемьдесят восемь, — подхватил Рикард.  
Про себя Гэвин вынужден был признать, что это — очень хорошо, такую иронию не впишешь на базовом уровне; что-то андроид и вправду усваивал из их разговоров.  
Однако сдаваться Гэвин не собирался.  
— ...и хочешь со мной переспать по своему искреннему желанию, — продолжил он, словно ничего не произошло, — а не отрабатывая программу, вот тогда и поговорим. Вернее, потрахаемся. Убеди меня, Рик. Докажи, что ты выбрал меня сам.  
— Поцелуйте меня, — попросил Рикард.  
Глаза у него были наглые и смеющиеся. Гэвин тронул пальцем мелкие морщинки скина, помедлил — и наклонился над спокойным лицом, коснулся губами губ.  
На этот раз Рикард сделал ответное движение, слабое и неловкое, потянулся вверх, сам разомкнул зубы, впуская язык Гэвина в свой рот; Гэвина понесло, он упёрся рукой андроиду в грудь, но поцелуй не прервал, сминал, покусывал губы, замер на мгновение, почувствовав встречное невесомое касание языка.  
Он остановился лишь для того, чтобы вдохнуть, и вернулся к прерванному занятию, закинул ногу Рикарду на бедро, скомкал в кулаке его футболку, прижался пахом, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать об андроида тереться.  
— Гэвин, — шепнул Рикард, — Гэвин, вы хотите меня.  
— Не тебя, — отозвался Гэвин так же тихо. — Не обольщайся. Ты кукла, Рик. Такие игры не для меня.  
Он оттолкнул андроида и вздохнул, сказал уже в голос:  
— И ты всё испортил. Очень просто ляпнуть некстати, когда дело касается секса. Спроси своего приятеля из ремонтного блока, наверняка у него есть опыт неудачных разговоров в постели, хотя Хэнк и не слишком чувствителен к этому.  
Невольно он скользнул взглядом вниз, к члену Рикарда, и увидел, что у него тоже стоит.  
Любопытство пересилило.  
— Покажи, — Гэвин указал взглядом.  
— Нет, — ответил Рикард.  
Гэвин вытаращился на него.  
— Не понял.  
— Вы говорили о свободе личности, — Рикард без улыбки повёл плечами. — Ну так я не хочу раздеваться просто для демонстрации. Это унизительно. Если вы не хотите меня, значит, вам просто — прикольно, так говорят, да? Я не хочу делать важную для меня вещь, чтобы было "прикольно".  
Гэвина как будто холодной водой окатило. Уязвлённая гордость настаивала на том, чтобы повторить распоряжение, добавив сакраментальное "это приказ", но здравый смысл напоминал, что Рикард и впрямь делает лишь то, чего он сам от него потребовал. Ты хотел доказательств его свободной воли, Гэвин? На, жри столовой ложкой, не забудь слюни утирать.  
Очень медленно Гэвин поднял руки.  
— Уел, — сказал он. — Это было... отлично.  
Рикард размяк мгновенно, лицо расплылось в глупой улыбке.  
— Правда?  
— Правда, — Гэвин вздохнул и погладил его по груди тыльной стороной ладони, наклонился и поцеловал в кончик носа. — Я в душ. Не дрочи тут без меня.  
— Я не... — начал Рикард и замолчал, сообразив, что его просто дразнят. Ухмыльнувшись, Гэвин соскочил с кровати, выставил назад средний палец и ушёл в ванную комнату, на ходу запустив руку в трусы.  
Когда он вернулся, андроид уже разобрался с эрекцией (так или иначе) и раскрыл руки, приглашая Гэвина лечь в его объятия.  
— Обещаю не приставать, — сказал он.  
— Ловлю на слове, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся и устроился, положив голову Рикарду на плечо, подтянул одеяло.  
— Гэвин.  
— Мм?..  
— Никто не причинит вам вред, пока я рядом. Спокойной ночи.  
— Человек с "ураном" с тобой бы поспорил, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Надеюсь, прав окажешься ты, а не я...

Пистолет у него остался со времён службы в полиции, не табельный, личный, Гэвин покупал его на всякий случай. Кобуру пришлось подогнать под Рикарда, плечи и грудь у андроида были шире, но ремней хватило, Гэвин оглядел результат и удовлетворённо кивнул.  
— Не посрами честь оружия, — сказал он лишь наполовину в шутку, хлопая Рикарда по плечу.  
Хлоя за экипировкой наблюдала с беспокойством.  
— Что-то случилось, Гэвин? — спросила она. — Я тоже умею стрелять.  
— У меня всего один пистолет, извини, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — Не рассчитывал как-то заводить собственную ОПГ.  
— Что такое ОПГ? — не поняла Хлоя.  
— Организованная преступная группировка, — объяснил Гэвин. — Вооружённая до зубов.  
Больше всего его тревожило, что он понятия не имеет, что сейчас творится на "дне" района, кто в силе, кто ушёл, кто выжидает очередного передела власти. От этого многое зависело, так, банда Фоскера, верховодившая пять лет назад, не стала бы связываться с полицейским, даже бывшим, ни ради какого куша; возглавляй они до сих пор пищевую цепочку, Гэвин волновался бы куда меньше, однако Фоскера взорвали вместе с флаером ещё прошлой осенью. Кто занял его место? Крысы, Чёрные лезвия, Бомберы?..  
Он всё же прижал Хэнка, спросил:  
— Кто-нибудь знает, что ты принёс мне андроида с полицейской базой данных в груди?  
— Брось, — Хэнк поморщился. — Кому и что я, по-твоему, мог сказать? Привет, я лейтенант Андерсон, я украл разбитого Коннора из хранилища вещдоков на списание и отнёс его другу на ремонт?..  
Гэвина это не убедило, но возражать было нечего, он кивнул и оставил Хэнка и Коннора в покое.  
Отчего-то по мере обрастания телом и скином "новейшая технология" раздражал его всё сильнее — то ли уходила жалость, более не имеющая смысла, то ли Гэвин всё же ревновал Хэнка. Он не задумывался, но зубы приходилось стискивать всё чаще, в какой-то момент он даже закусил кусок силиконовой трубки, чтобы не огрызаться не к месту.  
Рикард жестом вызвал его из ремонтного блока и притёр к стене, прижался лбом ко лбу.  
— Отвали, — запротестовал Гэвин.  
— Вы злитесь, — Рикард выставил руки, не давая улизнуть. — Гэвин, что происходит?  
— Тебя это ебать не должно. Я в порядке.  
— Нет. Вам плохо. Что я могу сделать?  
— Раздеться догола и ламбаду сплясать, — Гэвин поднырнул под его рукой. — Всё, закопал. У меня дохрена работы, иди Хлою доставай или Коннору мозги промывай.  
В упаковке остался всего один аппликатор, на следующей неделе придётся нанести визит в клинику. Хлоя уже записала его на приём, Гэвин не обрадовался, но и спорить не стал; новых приступов по-прежнему не было, и от этого он начал просыпаться по ночам, прислушиваясь к своему телу и с ужасом ожидая горячей волны, готовой отправить его на тот свет. Рикард обнимал его, целовал затылок, шею и плечи, и постепенно Гэвин успокаивался, чтобы через пару часов проснуться снова в липкой испарине.  
"Роботех" прислал сообщение, что можно забирать запчасти.  
— Скоро сможешь встать, — пообещал Гэвин, продолжая жевать трубку.  
— Вы помните о моей просьбе? — Коннор поймал его за руку. — Половые органы.  
— Ты спросил Хэнка?  
Показалось ему, или андроид замялся на секунду перед ответом.  
— Да. Он согласен.  
Гэвин пристально посмотрел на него.  
— А если я спрошу?.. Молчишь? — он взял трэк, набрал номер участка. — Салют, Джи! Хэнка дай.  
— Не надо! — Коннор приподнялся на локтях. — Я не спрашивал.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Гэвин сделал шаг назад, чтобы Коннор никак не мог до него дотянуться.  
— Радар не включать, это приказ. Хэнк? Привет.  
— Гэвин, не надо! — снова крикнул Коннор.  
Андерсон немедленно заорал в трубку с другой стороны:  
— Ты что там делаешь?! Коннор! Ты в порядке?!  
Поморщившись, Гэвин отнял трэк от уха, выждал пару секунд, сказал:  
— Спокойно, старик. Во-первых, никто твоего пацана не обижает, а во-вторых, ты бы не орал на весь участок его имя, услышит кто, заебёшься объяснительные писать.  
Коннор смотрел на него округлившимися глазами, между бровями его залегла тревожная морщинка-птичка, почти как у Хлои.  
— Тогда что там происходит? — Хэнк говорил отрывисто, как всегда, когда злился.  
— Твой дружок просит меня о модификации, он с тобой это обсуждал?  
— Да.  
— Врёшь, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Хэнк, не лечи мне эту херню. Я знаю тебя почти пятнадцать лет. Коннор хочет, чтобы я сделал его секс-куклой, ты орал бы как потерпевший, если бы знал об этом.  
Возникшая на том конце пауза подтвердила Гэвину его правоту. Почти полминуты Хэнк молчал, только тяжело дышал в трубку, затем прорычал:  
— Дай Коннору трэк и выйди из комнаты!  
— Поуказывай ещё мне, что я должен делать в своём доме! — отрезал Гэвин в ответ.  
Снова наступила тишина. Хэнк, очевидно, глотал рвущиеся с губ ругательства, но в конце концов справился с собой, повторил на полтона тише:  
— Дай, пожалуйста, трэк Коннору и не подслушивай, Господом Богом нашим прошу!  
— Которым из? — в последний раз проехался Гэвин, но отдал трубку, улыбнулся неискренне:  
— Ничего личного, Коннор. Ты не имеешь права сам принимать такие решения.  
Он и в самом деле вышел в гостиную — и, разозлившись, шарахнул кулаком по стене.  
Ещё неделя, может, две, и они уберутся отсюда, андроид и Хэнк, и неизвестно, чьему отсутствию Гэвин обрадуется больше.  
Перетерпеть. Переждать. Соберись, ты можешь, ты справишься!..  
Рикард возник за спиной, Гэвин научился чувствовать его присутствие, даже если не слышал шагов.  
— А знаешь, что? — сказал он, не поворачивая головы. — Хэнк не поздравил меня с днём рождения. Он приволок мне в ночь своего сраного андроида, перевёл мне деньги, но так и не вспомнил, что за день — седьмое октября...  
Рикард положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Он не стоит ваших переживаний. Он — не тот, кто вам нужен.  
— А кто мне нужен? — Гэвин распрямился и обернулся, вскинул руки. — Кто?! Ты, что ли?!  
— Вам нужна семья. — Рикард смотрел ему в глаза. — Я хотел бы ею быть, но вы правы, я кукла. Я могу только имитировать.  
Это было настолько не похоже на его обычное поведение, что Гэвин мгновенно забыл о Хэнке и Конноре, нахмурился, схватил Рикарда за подбородок.  
— Ты что это мне тут? — спросил он резко. — Что за депрессия? Вирус подцепил?  
— Я учусь адекватно оценивать ситуацию, — андроид не пытался освободиться и не отводил взгляда. — Мне хотелось бы занимать важное место в вашей жизни, но если я продолжу отрицать очевидное, то деградирую, вместо того чтобы развиваться.  
Гэвин разжал пальцы.  
— То есть, ты отступаешься? — он слышал эхо своих слов будто сквозь вату в ушах.  
— Никогда, — Рикард продолжал смотреть в упор. — Вы — мой базис самоопределения, но меня недостаточно, чтобы ваша жизнь была полноценной. Я — ваш инструмент. Не семья.  
Гэвин поднял руку, чтобы ударить его по лицу, и опустил, так и не размахнувшись.  
С ним что-то происходило, что-то непонятное, незнакомое; мир стал серым и далёким, Гэвин испугался, что это припадок — последний, предсмертный, но горячий кулак не разжимался в затылке, только дышать стало тяжелее, будто воздух сгустился и просачивался в лёгкие по капле.  
— Мудак ты, — сказал он наконец. — Плесень трусливая. Кукла и есть...  
Пошатнувшись, развернулся, чтобы уйти в ремонтный блок. Рикард поймал его за руку, Гэвин вырвался, оглянулся.  
— Не приходи сегодня. Мне не нужны инструменты в постели.

Хэнк явился к ночи, пьяный, замёрзший, сунул Гэвину плоскую коробку.  
— Ты, наверное, сам успел, но я не знал, чем ещё тебя порадовать.  
Гэвин перевернул упаковку: Хлип, "На берегу тумана". Долгожданный Тринадцатый диск, потерянный, чудом найденный в памяти куклы-баншера.  
— Нет, я не успел. Спасибо. Это охуенно.  
Андерсон хлопнул его по плечу, снял пальто, разулся. В правом носке у него была дырка, Хэнк пошевелил пальцем, кашлянул, сказал:  
— Это безумие. Я чувствую себя виноватым перед тобой.  
— Так это извинение? — Гэвин покачал диск в руках.  
— Нет таких извинений, — Хэнк взял его за грудки, подержал и отпустил. — Это подарок. Я проебал твой день рождения. Примерно пять лет проёбывал, таких извинений тоже нет.  
Он покивал своим мыслям.  
— Знаешь, этот мальчик многому меня научил. Я знаю, что рискую, спасая его, но я сделал бы это тысячи раз, и я признателен тебе за помощь. Если когда-нибудь тебе будет что-то нужно, что угодно, если только это будет в моих силах...  
— В жопу иди, — посоветовал Гэвин. — И, кстати, об этом. Вы с ним пришли к консенсусу?  
— Теперь это так называется? — Хэнк глупо хохотнул. — Гэвин, я не могу обсуждать это с тобой! Мы, блядь, так и не трахнулись, чего мы всё тянули?..  
Он осёкся, взглянул куда-то Гэвину за спину.  
— Рикард, съеби, — приказал Гэвин, не оборачиваясь. — Я тебя не звал.  
— По-моему, он ревнует, — громким шёпотом сказал Хэнк. — Ты, кстати, здорово напугал его, когда орал ночью.  
— Он машина, — Гэвин по-прежнему не смотрел назад. — Он не может бояться. И ревновать тоже не может.  
Хэнк странно на него взглянул, покачал головой.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — произнёс он с сомнением. — Ладно. Пойду к Коннору, пустишь?  
— Ты уже вломился в мой дом, — Гэвин пожал плечами. — Делай что хочешь.  
Рикард последовал за ним, и Гэвин мстительно захлопнул дверь спальни перед его носом.  
— Можно войти? — спросил андроид.  
— Нахрен тебе пойти можно, — Гэвин улёгся, задрав ноги на спинку кровати и жалея, что нет травки; хотелось подымить, занять одновременно руки, рот и голову.  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить.  
— Мне насрать, что тебе нужно, вообще не ебёт.  
— Я хочу извиниться.  
— Ещё один! — Гэвин зло рассмеялся. — В жопу себе засунь свои извинения, в трубочку скрути и пропихни поглубже!  
Он сказал это и понадеялся про себя, что Рикард не поймёт его буквально; ещё не хватало вытаскивать потом из недр кукольного тела не предназначенные для проникновения туда предметы.  
— Я проебался, — что-то мягко стукнулось о дверь. — Гэвин, пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Я допустил ошибку. Возможно, непоправимую, но я хочу объясниться.  
Гэвин закрыл глаза.  
Он догадывался, что Рикард хочет сказать. В конце концов, разве не он сам долго и со вкусом расписывал, что кукла — это суррогат для неудачников, что ему нужен человек, а трахаться с андроидом — ниже его достоинства? А теперь, когда андроид с этим согласился — хотя бы вслух, — ты обиделся, что ли?.. Великолепная идея, Гэвин Рид. Всегда так делай. Однозначно к успеху идёшь.  
— Мне трудно сформулировать мысли без терминов, которые вам не нравятся, — продолжал Рикард, — но я постараюсь.  
Голос у него был глубокий и громкий; Гэвин представил, что его слышат Хлоя, Коннор и Хэнк (и хорошо если не соседи по этажу), и не выдержал, рявкнул:  
— Войди!  
Рикард плотно прикрыл за собой дверь, приблизился к кровати и неожиданно для Гэвина сел на пол, подтянув колени к груди.  
— Я обещал, что никто не причинит вам боли, — сказал он, сморгнул. — Я проебался. Я сделал вам больно сам. Это не то, чего я хотел, когда заводил разговор о семье.  
— Ты ничего не можешь хотеть, — с упорством идиота отметил Гэвин.  
— Да, — согласился Рикард. — Мне трудно не ошибаться в терминологии, извините меня. Я перефразирую...  
— Не надо, — перебил Гэвин. — Прав ты, а не я. Говори как хочешь.  
Признание далось ему нелегко, но, озвученное, оно принесло облегчение; Гэвин медленно выдохнул и запрокинул голову, закрыл лицо локтем.  
— Спасибо. Я назвал себя инструментом, но я лишь хотел дать вам понять, что не претендую на главное место в вашей жизни. То, что я предлагаю вам секс, входит в мою функцию "служить и защищать". Вероятно, через какое-то время вы встретите человека, которого полюбите и создадите с ним семью, однако сейчас вы чувствуете себя одиноким. Это плохо, моя задача — не допустить этого, и я предлагаю вам себя. Вы можете делать со мной что угодно. Всё, что вам нужно. Я не обижусь, не расстроюсь и не разозлюсь, меня ничего не может травмировать психологически и почти ничего — физически, я буду уступать или спорить в зависимости от того, что вы захотите, предугадывать ваши желания, поддерживать любые ваши начинания. Я всегда буду на вашей стороне, Гэвин. Да, я не человек и никогда им не буду, и однажды я останусь для вас в прошлом, но до тех пор — пожалуйста, позвольте мне быть рядом. Я хочу этого больше всего. Я создан для этого.  
Рикард замолчал, будто выдохся, и, видимо, лишь теперь поднял голову.  
И положил руку на край постели.  
— Гэвин, почему вы плачете?..  
Горячий кулак развернулся в затылке, и на этот раз Гэвин даже успел обрадоваться ему, прежде чем тело скрутило судорогой.

Приступ продолжался почти час.  
Обессилев, Гэвин лежал пластом на заново застеленной кровати и следил из-под полуприкрытых век, как Рикард складывает насквозь промокшую простыню.  
— Да ты ещё и домохозяйка, — не удержался Гэвин.  
Рикард оглянулся, отложил простыню и подошёл к кровати, приложил два пальца к шее Гэвина, считая пульс.  
— Я вызвал врача, — сказал он. — И договорился о госпитализации на воскресенье. Вас обследуют и в понедельник проведут операцию.  
— Ты охуел?! — Гэвин попытался приподняться, но не смог — локти не держали.  
— Вот об этом я и говорю, — Рикард нахмурился. — Откладывать больше нельзя.  
Он опустился на корточки и взял Гэвина за руку.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Если хотите, я могу присутствовать при операции. Меня можно стерилизовать К-лучами и использовать как сканер или монитор вашего состояния.  
— Вот это ты меня утешил, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Как без тебя заебись было, Хлоя так себя не вела!  
Рикард улыбнулся.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — повторил он и вернулся к постельному белью.  
Врач подтвердил выводы Рикарда: госпитализация и операция. Гэвин не спорил, слушал, отвернувшись к стене; когда врач ушёл, Гэвин спросил:  
— Ты предупредил Хэнка и Коннора? Я не успею закончить работу. Нужно будет перевезти его отсюда на время моего отсутствия. Не хочу оставлять Хлое такую нагрузку.  
— Да, я сказал, — Рикард кивнул. — Хэнк возьмёт фургон в воскресенье. Они вернутся, когда вы восстановитесь в достаточной степени, сколько бы времени это ни заняло.  
— Ага, — Гэвин помолчал. — Дай мне бумагу и карандаш. Надо завещание составить.  
— Вы не умрёте! — запротестовал Рикард.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать, — напомнил Гэвин. — Дай бумагу и карандаш.  
Он не стал складывать лист — пусть читает, если захочет, — объяснил:  
— Оставь Коннору, пусть передаст Хэнку, если я не выживу. Элайджа тогда — их единственный шанс.  
Письмо, не завещание, Элайдже и было адресовано.  
"Привет, братец!  
Кажется, я сдох, не успев кое-что закончить. Помоги Хэнку от моего имени, он хороший мужик и назвал меня своим другом.  
Твой подарок я оценил, но не воспользовался. Думал, ты сам мне всё скажешь, но раз ты это читаешь, значит, не вышло, встретимся в следующей жизни.  
Я вспомнил, что не ты сломал мне нос. Жаль, что я был такой скотиной.  
Не обижай Хлою, она сокровище.  
Гэвин".  
Рикард, конечно же, прочитал.  
— Я мог бы позвонить Элайдже, — сказал он. — Он не откажется приехать.  
— Но я не хочу, чтобы он приезжал, — Гэвин вздохнул, подвинулся и похлопал по кровати. — Иди сюда, свободная личность. Вряд ли тебе разрешат держать меня за руку во время операции, потискаю тебя заранее.  
В гостиной зажужжал трэк. Рикард повернул голову, насторожившись.  
— Хэнк, наверное, — нетерпеливо бросил Гэвин. — Рик, иди сюда.  
Хлоя ответила.  
И принесла трубку.  
— Гэвин, беда, — сказал трэк голосом Ветерка. — Детектива, что вышел от тебя, избили до бессознанки. Крысы узнали, ты держишь копа-андроида, идут к тебе. Помощи не жди, в районе "Роботеха" свара для прикрытия. Беги, Гэвин, это не стоит твоей жизни.  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Гэвин спокойно. — Сочтёмся, Чед.  
Допытываться, откуда информация, он не стал — и некогда, и не имеет значения. Опустив трубку, он посмотрел на Рикарда и Хлою.  
— Вы слышали, — он не спрашивал. Решения он и вправду принимал быстро. — Хло, принеси "уран". Рик, помоги одеться.  
— Что мне надо знать о Крысах? — Рикард поддержал его, пока Гэвин натягивал брюки и толстовку.  
От слабости мутило, Гэвин не представлял, как будет сейчас держать ружьё, но выбора им всем как-то не предоставлялось: андроиды не смогут стрелять из "урана", это нарушение Первого, верная смерть противнику.  
— Твари без принципов и жалости. Целься в суставы, пуля в мякоть никого из них не остановит. И найди мне домашний номер Джеффри Фаулера.  
"Уран" в руках Хлои смотрелся нелепо и неестественно, Гэвин повесил его на плечо и взял Хлою за локоть, подвёл к кладовке.  
— Заходи, — приказал он. — Слушай меня. Сейчас ты сделаешь то, что я скажу, ради смысла моей жизни, ты понимаешь? Если ты не подчинишься, всё будет зря. Я прошу тебя, Хло, мне это действительно важно. Сейчас ты выключишься по моей команде и снова включишься ровно через сутки, и если меня не будет в живых, ты пойдёшь к Элайдже. Скажи, что я люблю его. Скажи, что он ни в чём не виноват. Расскажи ему обо мне всё. Ты поняла?  
— Да, Гэвин.  
Он криво улыбнулся и погладил её по щеке.  
— Умница, девочка, — сказал он. — Выключайся. Сто один.  
Она осела на пол безвольным мешком, и Гэвин забросал её одеждой, прислонил сверху швабру и шланг пылесоса. Крысы идут за Коннором, если повезёт, они не станут тщательно обыскивать квартиру.  
Рикард ждал возле ремонтного блока. Оба рабочих стола и шкаф он опрокинул и сдвинул к дальней стене, водрузил сверху камеру стерилизации и сорванную вытяжку, обеспечив какое-никакое укрытие.  
— Связь с Джеффри Фаулером подготовлена.  
— А где трэк?..  
— Через меня.  
Гэвин выключил свет везде, кроме прихожей.  
— Коннора на пол, за шкаф, — скомандовал он, радуясь, что в этом помещении нет окон, и их, по крайней мере, не возьмут со спины. — Коннор, пасть закрыл и прикинулся ветошью. Если нас убьют обоих, сотри свой архив так быстро, как сможешь. Рик, давай связь.  
Было трудно сосредоточиться, когда Рикард заговорил голосом Фаулера, вернее, приоткрыл рот, остекленел, пустив в ход динамик.  
— Алло? Кто это?  
— Джефф, это Рид, — Гэвин услышал топот на лестнице. — У меня Коннор, которого выкрал Хэнк, за ним идут Крысы. Мы продержимся минут пять, не больше. Успеешь — спасёшь мне жизнь, не успеешь — ваш архив уйдёт на "дно". Хэнк не помощник, надеюсь на тебя.  
Взрыв вынес входную дверь.  
— Время пошло, — бросил Гэвин. — Конец связи!

А для них всё только начиналось.  
— Держитесь за моей спиной, — Рикард вытащил пистолет. Гэвин положил "уран" в просвет камеры стерилизации, нацелив на дверь, расправил ладонь и порадовался, что пальцы не дрожат.  
— Эй, Рид! — крикнули в коридоре. — Просто отдай полицейского андроида, и никто не пострадает!  
Гэвин не стал отвечать.  
— Это здесь, — сказал смутно знакомый голос. — Тут он их чинит.  
Дверь распахнулась, и Гэвин выстрелил первым. Его самого едва не унесло отдачей, но силуэт — чёрный на светлом фоне, — порвало пополам с отвратительным мясным звуком.  
— Сука! — завизжал кто-то невидимый.  
Свет в прихожей погас.  
Гэвин пожалел, что не озаботился прибором ночного видения в своё время, но в последнюю очередь ему пришло бы в голову, что в один совсем не прекрасный день кто-то станет штурмовать его квартиру.  
— Рид, ты сдохнешь ни за что! Просто отдай его!  
— Идите и возьмите, говнюки, — прорычал Гэвин. — Узнаете, что копы своих не бросают!  
С той стороны, к счастью, "урана" не было, Гэвин надеялся на это, но ему ответили импульсом из Ga4. Вытяжку смело в угол, Гэвин едва успел пригнуться, и Рикард занял её место, широко расставил колени.  
— Между моих ног, — скомандовал он вполголоса. — И не думайте обо мне.  
Второй выстрел ударил его в плечо, запахло палёным скином и тканью, и Гэвин, охваченный гневом и болью, выдал в сторону прихожей сразу пять залпов — не достанет сразу, так расширит дверной проём, проще будет целиться!..  
Рикард тоже стрелял, но негромкий стук "импакта" терялся в воцарившемся хаосе. Прижимаясь к его спине, Гэвин чувствовал, как тело андроида содрогается при попаданиях, вот мотнулась голова — глаз вышибло? Или сразу полчерепа?..  
Он считал время по оседанию пыли. Крысы не решались соваться под "уран", на то и Крысы, и не думали, видимо, что столкнутся с кем-то покруче домашней Хлои; Гэвин сменил батарею ружья, бросил старую на пол, ляпнул в секундном затишье:  
— Выживем — трахну тебя!  
— Ловлю на слове, — отозвался Рикард. — Руки!  
Гэвин стремительно отвернулся, подбирая руки к груди, и выпущенный импульс пронёсся мимо и выжег краску на стене — то, что от неё осталось, конечно.  
— Тебе не жить, сука, — поклялся кто-то в прихожей. — Ты покойник, не сегодня, так завтра, тебя найдут, плесень поганая!  
Теперь Гэвин тоже услышал, как во дворе взвыли сирены: Фаулер не подвёл.  
Ему показалось, это была самая короткая перестрелка в его жизни, но, посмотрев на часы, Гэвин обнаружил, что прошло четыре с половиной минуты; он перевёл дух и почувствовал только теперь, как саднит лицо и бок, и ещё "уран" отдачей, похоже, всё-таки выбил ему плечо.  
Из прихожей шарахнули последним импульсом, но по лестнице уже грохотали тяжёлые, не полицейские сапоги — сэйсиды!.. Как Фаулер смог их поднять так быстро?..  
— Корпус сэйсидов, капитан Аллен, сдавайтесь, и избежите уничтожения! — рявкнул в усилитель голос с металлическими нотками, да так, что Гэвину показалось — содрогнулся весь дом; он засмеялся невольно — крысы против крыс, надо же!.. "Летучие" против манхла, спасибо, Джефф, удружил, вот это сцена получилась!..  
Рикард пошевелился, и его левая рука отпала, спечённая импульсом в суставе до состояния стекла.  
В прихожей вспыхнули фонари, раздались глухие удары, щелчки.  
— Гэвин Рид?! — позвал тот же металлический голос.  
— Я здесь, — отозвался Гэвин. — Со мной андроид, не стреляйте. У меня "уран".  
В ответ бесцеремонно заржали, свет фонаря залил ремонтный блок, ослепив Гэвина и заставив зажмуриться.  
— Ну всё, всё, — успокоил Аллен. — Я вхожу, не пали понапрасну.  
Пол и впрямь дрогнул под его ногами.  
Вспыхнули потолочные панели.  
Гэвин с трудом поднялся, опираясь о рабочий стол, снизу вверх уставился на капитана сэйсидов, нечеловечески огромного в броне, и тот тоже смерил его взглядом, ухмыльнулся под прозрачным забралом шлема.  
— Всё думал посмотреть на сынишку Рида, — сказал он. — Удачно совпало. Хочешь кому-нибудь из тех, что там сидят, голову оторвать? Напишем, что так и было.  
— Не, — Рид бросил "уран", скривился, схватившись за плечо. — Наотрывался уже.  
Аллен снова захохотал.  
— "Синие" сейчас поднимутся, — пообещал он. — Хорошо, что ты выжил.  
— Ты знал моего отца? — только теперь сообразил Рид.  
— Ну, — Аллен хмыкнул. — Нормальный мужик был. Раза в три тебя побольше.  
Он так и ушёл, смеясь, не заинтересовавшись ни "ураном", ни Рикардом. Гэвин осел на стол, взглянул бессмысленно на оторванную руку Рикарда, поднял глаза на его лицо — на то, что от него осталось.  
— Не смотрите, — попросил Рикард. — Не надо.  
— Кретин, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — Всё равно увижу, мне тебя ремонтировать!..  
— Вы ранены.  
Гэвин потрогал бок и увидел на пальцах кровь вперемешку с тириумом.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он рассеянно, — тебе пора бы перейти со мной на "ты", а?..  
— Я вызвал врача.  
— Снова?.. Без тебя не поеду, — Гэвин протянул руку и потрепал андроида по шее. — Эй, Коннор! Ты цел?  
— Что ему сделается, — Фаулер собственной персоной прохрустел сапогами по бетонной крошке в прихожей. — Ну, срани, допрыгались?  
Гэвин оглянулся на него, испытывая одновременно зависть, облегчение и неуместное веселье. В полевой форме и кепке, с фонарём и шокером Джеффри смотрелся удивительно органично в разрушенной квартире.  
— Джефф, ты к кому сейчас обращался?  
— К вам, — Фаулер скептически осмотрел его с ног до головы, оценил и Рикарда, спросил: — Где этот... недобитый?  
— Я тебе его не отдам, — предупредил Гэвин. — Я не для того тут надрывался, чтобы ты снова его списал. Между прочим. Что с Хэнком?  
— Жив, — Фаулер пожал плечами. — Его пацанёнок какой-то нашёл из "ТехАддикта", увидишь — поблагодари.  
Он обошёл Гэвина и Рикарда, присел на корточки перед Коннором, уважительно хмыкнул, потрогал скин на руке — Коннор не шевелился, словно парализованный видом большого начальства.  
— Ты его починил? — спросил Джеффри, не оглядываясь.  
— Я ещё не закончил.  
Джефф издал неопределённый звук.  
— Коннор.  
— Да, сэр.  
— Приказываю стереть информацию, помеченную под ключ "сарделька".  
— Да, сэр. Выполнено.  
— "Сарделька"?! — переспросил Гэвин. — Джефф, серьёзно?!  
— Завали ебало, зелень, — отозвался Фаулер с наслаждением. — Кстати, в участок вернуться не хочешь? Не хватает твоих методов, расслабились ребятишки, не сэйсидов же приглашать на семинары.  
Гэвин криво улыбнулся, подумав о капитане Аллене. Надо же, вот так, случайным образом, получить привет от погибшего отца.  
Жалко, Элайджа не видел. Он бы понял.  
— Я подумаю, — сказал Гэвин. — Мне в понедельник череп вскроют. Если выживу, приду новым шрамом хвастаться, тогда и поговорим.  
С трудом он поднялся, похлопал по плечу Рикарда:  
— Вставай. Надо кое-кому позвонить, пока меня не увезли под капельницу. Да оставь ты руку, новую закажем!.. Зачем тебя только чинил, всё с начала теперь... Шучу, Рик, сделай лицо попроще!..  
Гостиная была раскурочена частично Крысами, частично сэйсидами, но дверь в кладовку осталась закрыта. Гэвин раскидал шмотки и убедился, что Хлоя невредима. На её груди сидел неуловимый прежде йонгер, он вытаращил глаза и заверещал, увидев человека. Хмыкнув, Гэвин отвернулся, нашёл на полу чудом уцелевший трэк, попросил:  
— Рик, напомни номер Элайджи.  
Ему хотелось столько всего сказать, что в первый момент он растерялся, услышав голос, а Элайджа повторил:  
— Гэвин? Это ты?  
— Я, — Гэвин кашлянул. — Салют. Подумал, ты увидишь новости, лучше я сам сообщу тебе, что жив.  
Элайджа молчал.  
— Я вспомнил тут, пока отстреливался, кто и почему сломал мне нос, — продолжил Гэвин. — Жаль, что так поздно. Тот парень приходил сегодня с Крысами. Я вспомнил, как он ударил тебя кастетом, а потом меня, когда я полез тебя защищать, а ты кричал, чтобы я не делал этого.  
— Гэвин, — Элайджа внезапно осип. — Гэв, я не...  
— Я знаю. Мне правда жаль, что я вёл себя как полный уёбок, и, слушай, я говорю это не потому, что ложусь на операцию.  
— Когда?  
— В понедельник, если не отведут по здоровью, меня тут пришибло малость, но я и не об этом, слушай, не перебивай, — Гэвин набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, и повреждённые рёбра немедленно отозвались болью.  
Рикард положил руку ему на колено, чуть сжал. Гэвин ухмыльнулся и подмигнул.  
— Я не использовал твой ключ, — сказал он. — Я его даже не знаю, Хлоя читала мне твоё письмо, я остановил её. Захочешь чем-то со мной поделиться — валяй, но я не буду подсматривать. И, да, о Хлое. Она тебя любит, притырок, приезжай и забери её, она спит в кладовке и ждёт своего прекрасного принца.  
Элайджа рассмеялся.  
— Я скучал по ней, — признался он. — И по тебе.  
— Увидимся, когда я выйду из сраной больницы, — пообещал Гэвин. — Думаю, нам есть о чём поговорить.  
Он безропотно сдался приехавшему врачу, позволил себя уложить и вколоть какую-то адскую смесь цвета венозной крови.  
— Я дождусь Элайджу и приеду, — Рикард погладил его по руке. В толстовке с капюшоном и кепке было почти не видно, что он потерял половину лица и шеи, пустой рукав он сложил вдвое и вывернул внутрь.  
— Ты обещал, — Гэвин снова ухмыльнулся.  
Рикард покачал головой.  
— Это ты обещал, — напомнил он.  
Гэвин показал ему средний палец.  
И всё ещё смеялся, когда его грузили во флаер.

Ему снились облака — мягкие, объёмные, словно взбитые сливки на мамином пирожном. Они были одновременно далеко и близко, Гэвин тянулся к ним и срывался в бесконечное синее небо, не в силах понять даже, падает или взлетает.  
В облаках возникла Хлоя, подставила руки.  
— Доброе утро, Гэвин, — сказала она. — Просыпайтесь, пора.  
Он открыл глаза, всё ещё невесомый и бестелесный — и тяжело обрушился на больничную койку.  
Ничего не болело, но веки слипались и невозможно было пошевелить даже пальцем.  
— С возвращением, — Хлоя улыбнулась ему.  
Она и правда сидела рядом — с волосами, убранными под шапочку, в белом халатике с жирным штампом "Для андроидов".  
Гэвин подумал, что ненавидит эту мерзость, но сил не было выразить своё негодование вслух.  
— Операция прошла успешно, — Хлоя погладила его по щеке. — Вы поправитесь. Рикард ждёт снаружи. Ему пока нельзя с вами видеться: из-за повреждений скина его невозможно стерилизовать полностью, — но он здесь. Разрешил мне за вами ухаживать.  
От возмущения у Гэвина хватило сил выдавить:  
— Да что он о себе возомнил!..  
Хлоя засмеялась.  
— Он сказал, что это будет ваша первая фраза.  
Гэвин усмехнулся — по крайней мере, он надеялся, что сделал это, а не только подумал.  
— Элайджа.  
— Он прислал вам это, — Хлоя дотянулась до чего-то на столе, поднесла поближе, и Гэвин увидел карточку с последовательностью цифр.  
"41125321926977".  
— Он сказал, вы поймёте.  
Гэвин улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Это было доверие. Он прислал тебе ключ, потому что знал, что ты не воспользуешься им, потому что вы обещали друг другу встретиться и поговорить.  
Потому что у тебя снова есть семья, Гэвин Рид.  
Из кого бы она ни состояла.

Эпилог

— Я в рот ебал такие приключения в свой единственный выходной! — Гэвин задрал голову. — Сколько тут этажей, сто?!  
— Всего пятьдесят семь, — Рикард подтолкнул его в спину. — Тебе полезно ходить пешком, пока ты на сидячей работе. Ты набрал восемь фунтов.  
— Ещё взвешивать меня начни! — возмутился Гэвин. — Пятьдесят семь сраных этажей! Да меня на двадцать пятом инсульт разобьёт!  
— Если устанешь, я тебя донесу, — пообещал Рикард.  
На плече у него висела объёмная сумка, Гэвин шёл налегке и понятия не имел, что прихватил с собой андроид. Вся эта прогулка была инициативой Рикарда; он выбрал день, выбрал маршрут, он даже позволил себе раскритиковать одежду Гэвина и заставил его переобуться в форменные ботинки, нелепо тонкие и аккуратные. Выйдя из дома, Гэвин первым делом прошёлся по луже, чтобы придать внешнему виду некоторую гармонию, Рикард покосился насмешливо, но промолчал.  
Передышку пришлось сделать на пятнадцатом этаже. Постояли, глядя в окно; когда Рикард решил, что пульс Гэвина пришёл в норму, двинулись дальше.  
К двадцатому Гэвин снова начал ворчать.  
— Срань господня, вот же повезло, а? Нормальные люди в кино ходят, в парк, нет, мы будем штурмовать сраный заброшенный небоскрёб!.. — он перевёл дух. — Что там наверху? Закладка? Я давно не употребляю, оно того не стоит!  
— Ты не говорил, что принимал наркотики, — заметил Рикард.  
Он шёл, отставая на ступеньку, чтобы поддержать Гэвина в случае необходимости.  
— Рик, я вырос в "зелёном" квартале, слушал Хлипа и угонял тачки! — напомнил Гэвин. — Конечно, я закидывался, все так делали!  
— Элайджа тоже?  
Гэвин притормозил, постоял, держась за перила, решая, куда бы послать настырного андроида, но всё же ответил:  
— Элай курил. Говорил, ему лучше работается с косяком. Учитывая, что его взяли в "Роботех", так и было.  
На сорок втором пришлось посидеть и выпить воды.  
— Ты в хорошей физической форме, — сообщил Рикард. — Вероятно, на следующем осмотре тебе дадут допуск к полевой работе.  
— И Фаулер меня сожрёт, — согласился Гэвин, — потому что снова некому будет латать ваши электронные задницы.  
— Строго говоря, это одно из самых редких повреждений...  
— Нахер — это вниз по лестнице, — перебил Гэвин. — Как получилось, что здесь никто не живёт?  
— Нет воды, нет электричества, нет вышки беспроводной связи.  
— Ясно, — Гэвин ещё раз помассировал икры и встал. — Ну, последний рывок, и я узнаю, нахрена мы сюда тащились.  
Крыша встретила их тёплым вечерним светом, стайка йонгеров пугливо шмыгнула под колпак вентиляционной шахты. Гэвин огляделся в поисках ориентиров, нашёл космопорт и обернулся.  
И замер неподвижно, боясь даже дышать, потом вспомнил, что всё-таки имеет дело не с человеком, проговорил сдавленным голосом:  
— Ты ебанулся?!  
— А что? — невозмутимо переспросил Рикард.  
Он стоял на краю крыши, на парапете, так что каблуки его ботинок висели в воздухе. Человек бы сорвался, но андроид модели Robocop отлично владел своим телом и держал равновесие.  
Хотя выглядело это в любом случае смертельно опасным.  
— Слезай оттуда, — потребовал Гэвин. — Ты меня нервируешь.  
Рикард немедленно спрыгнул, пообещал как маленький ребёнок:  
— Я больше не буду.  
Верить ему Гэвин поостерёгся, фыркнул и пошёл прочь. Рикард подхватил сумку, брошенную на изрытый непогодой бетон, догнал, легко коснулся локтем локтя.  
— Это абсолютно безопасно.  
— Ты об этом знаешь, не я, — отозвался Гэвин. Он даже не злился, только в груди что-то неприятно давило, видимо, сказывался пеший подъём на такую высоту.  
— Поэтому я говорю тебе.  
— Я не могу просто принимать на веру всё, что ты говоришь, — Гэвин остановился и обернулся. — Иногда ты пиздишь как дышишь.  
— По таймеру?.. — уточнил Рикард.  
Гэвин сдался и рассмеялся, на мгновение уткнулся лбом в его плечо.  
— Мудила, — сказал он. — Ладно, это безопасно. Всё равно не делай так.  
Добавил, подумав:  
— Может, мне завидно.  
Рикард снова опустил сумку. Он не улыбался, смотрел серьёзно и пристально, словно рентгеном просвечивал.  
— Я бы держал тебя, — предложил он.  
Гэвин почувствовал, как по спине сорвалась холодная волна, а сердце, напротив, обдало жаром. Сглотнув, он приоткрыл рот, несильно стукнул Рикарда кулаком в грудь.  
— Ты ебанулся, — повторил он. — Или я. Кто-то из нас.  
— Оба? — Рикард приподнял брови.  
Не отвечая, Гэвин подошёл к краю крыши, к парапету высотой ему до середины бедра, посмотрел вниз, где почти в шестидесяти этажах от него по растрескавшемуся асфальту было разбросано битое стекло, ржавые трубы, осколки бетонных плит — хлам, что не смогли или не захотели унести сталкеры.  
— Блядь, — прошептал он. — Блядь, блядь...  
Рикард поднялся на парапет, присел на корточки и подал обе руки.  
— Это абсолютно безопасно, — сказал он снова. — Первый не позволил бы иначе, Гэвин. Я не отпущу тебя. Не бойся.  
— Тебе легко говорить — "не бойся", — пробормотал Гэвин.  
Помедлил.  
И взялся за протянутую ладонь.  
Над парапетом гулял ветер, не толкая, но мягко обнимая тело. Рикард медленно отступал к углу здания, и Гэвин шёл за ним, осторожно переставляя ноги по десятидюймовым бетонным блокам. Он вдруг понял, почему Рикард выбрал именно сегодняшний почти безветренный день для прогулки и почему настоял на форменных ботинках с мягкой прорезиненной подошвой.  
— Ты всё спланировал!  
Ветер относил его голос назад, но Рикард услышал или прочитал по губам, отозвался громко:  
— Тебе не нравится?..  
Гэвину нравилось.  
У него захватило дух; он стоял над пропастью, поддерживаемый твёрдой рукой андроида, и слушал город, смотрел, как вдалеке мелькают над крышами флаеры, как в домах за пустырём загорается в окнах свет. Стелла неспешно уползала за горизонт, оставляя Сэнтрал-Сити в объятиях ночи, и Гэвин дышал надвигающейся тьмой и чувствовал себя бессмертным и всесильным — и всё же в нём осталось достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы через некоторое время с неохотой сказать:  
— Давай спускаться, пока я не обосрался тут от радости.  
Рикард снял его так же легко, как поднял до этого, спрыгнул следом, и Гэвин, качнувшись вперёд, упёрся руками ему в грудь. Колени ослабели только теперь, Гэвин медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как горит лицо и пересохший рот наполняется вязкой слюной.  
— Когда-нибудь ты меня угробишь, — заявил он.  
— Нет, — возразил Рикард, спросил, будто чувствовал: — Хочешь пить?  
Подобрав сумку, он отвёл Гэвина на этаж ниже в огромный пустой зал с балконом. От оконных стёкол тут мало что осталось, но Рикард нашёл угол, где не дуло и почти не было мусора.  
— На пол не сяду, — предупредил Гэвин. — У меня новые штаны! И у тебя, кстати, тоже!  
— Человеку, выросшему на песнях Хлипа, не к лицу переживать о штанах, — поддел Рикард, но вытряхнул из сумки складной мат из прессованной пены, развернул. — Садись.  
— У нас пикник, что ли? — Гэвин с любопытством смотрел, как следом за матом из недр сумки Рикард извлёк воду, ужин в вакуумной упаковке с подогревом — и бутылку вина. — А это зачем? Я не люблю вино.  
— Я тоже не люблю вино, — согласился Рикард, — но сегодня оно будет кстати. И белое не окрасит мне скин.  
— Ты тоже выпьешь?.. И пищевой пастой закусишь? Да ты сраный гурман! — Гэвин хлопнул себя по бедру и показал большой палец.  
— Мне не нужно закусывать, — напомнил Рикард. — А ты любишь, когда я составляю тебе компанию.  
Он тоже сел. За прошедшие месяцы он многому научился в смысле подражания человеческому поведению: он подвернул под себя ногу и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, хоть и не испытывал в этом никакой необходимости, поддёрнул рукава.  
— Так у нас свидание? — уточнил Гэвин.  
Он чувствовал себя странно. Рикард уговорил его на эту вылазку, но Гэвин не знал, ни куда они идут, ни зачем; он понятия не имел, что ещё лежит в сумке, есть ли у них оружие, как они будут выбираться отсюда, когда стемнеет — хотя по размеру мата Гэвин не исключал, что Рикард предусмотрел и ночёвку.  
— Что это вообще за место?  
— Просто заброшенный дом.  
— Ничей?  
— Ничей, — Рикард налил вино в квадратные стаканы для виски. — Здесь живут йонгеры и летуницы, крысы, кошки. Может, ньягонцы. Нас никто не побеспокоит, если ты об этом.  
Гэвин сделал глоток. Он не любил вино, не понимал его вкуса и не чувствовал крепости, но сегодня спорить с Рикардом не хотелось. Ужин зашипел, разогреваясь, и Гэвин полез ножом, игнорируя вилку, поймал на себе пристальный взгляд андроида.  
— Что? Ты же сказал, никто не побеспокоит, так что нахрен этикет!  
Мясо вышло жестковатым — кулинария Рикарду не давалась, несмотря на все установленные обновления системы.  
— Плохо получилось?  
— Отлично получилось, — соврал Гэвин, добавил уже чистую правду: — Рик, мне всё нравится, клянусь.  
Андроид успокоился.  
Вино он едва пригубил, больше катал в ладонях стакан, и Гэвин отобрал и допил сам одним большим глотком.  
— Учись, пока я жив, — сказал он снисходительно и насмешливо.  
— Я надеюсь, ты будешь жив ещё долго, — серьёзно ответил Рикард.  
— Ага, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся. — Седой, морщинистый и немощный. Будешь носить меня на руках и менять подгузники, готов к такому повороту событий?  
— Я сделаю всё что потребуется, — Рикард поймал его пальцы, чуть сжал.  
В стремительно наползающей на город темноте Гэвин уже не видел его лица, только глаза, сияющие ровным голубым светом. Рикард сморгнул, приглушив яркость, спросил:  
— Налить ещё вина?  
— Дай бутылку, — Гэвин наугад протянул руку, обхватил горлышко, отсалютовал: — За то, что ты и вправду меня удержал. Было бы обидно размотать новые штаны по асфальту.  
— Я никогда не дам тебе упасть.  
Очередное "вечное" обещание. От создателя "я никогда не причиню тебе вреда" и "я всегда буду рядом".  
— Если я лягу сейчас, я не вляпаюсь в жирный пакет? — поинтересовался Гэвин.  
— Нет, — Рикард зашуршал бумагой, захрустел пластиком. — Хочешь, я включу фонарь?  
— Нахрен фонарь, — Гэвин переполз по мату, устроившись между ног андроида. — Знаешь, я правда чуть не обосрался, стоя на краю, но оно того стоило. Я тебе завидую, пожалуй, ты можешь повторить это в любой момент, а я даже снова подняться сюда вряд ли соглашусь.  
Рикард распахнул свою куртку и укрыл его с двух сторон, обнял, уткнулся лицом в макушку.  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь, — сказал он. — Неправильно оцениваешь, точнее. Ты говоришь о своём страхе так, будто это плохо, но это нормально. Беречь свою жизнь, заботиться о себе — это хорошо. Ты много лет занимался саморазрушением, и я рад, что сейчас ты остановился.  
— О, привет, доктор Рик! — Гэвин засмеялся. — Давно не виделись. Завали ебало, не порти прекрасный вечер.  
Майскими ночами в заброшенном доме ещё наверняка стояли холода, но рядом с Рикардом было тепло, Гэвин расстегнул куртку и, поёрзав, скинул ботинки. Андроид укачивал его — едва-едва, почти незаметно; Гэвин поднял руку и провёл пальцами по его лицу и шее.  
— А тебе нравится? — спросил он, чувствуя, как начинает клонить в сон. — Стоять над бездной?  
— Одному — нет, с тобой — да, — Рикард помолчал. — Спасибо, что согласился пойти со мной и доверился мне.  
Гэвин пихнул его кулаком.  
— Какой ты притырок всё-таки, — пробормотал он. — Как будто я мог отказаться!..  
Он завернулся в полы куртки Рикарда — вот зачем ему такая размахайка, оказывается! — и вздохнул, потёрся щекой о твёрдое плечо.  
— Эй, Рик, — позвал он. — Повторим завтра, прежде чем спускаться?..  
Ответа он уже не услышал — заснул и видел во сне розовые облака: с Рикардом ему никогда не снились кошмары, лишь невнятные эпизоды из прошлого, иногда печальные, но не страшные; ночью замёрзли ноги, Гэвин поджал их под себя — и проснулся под термическим покрывалом, извлечённым Рикардом из бездонной сумки.  
— Спи, — андроид поцеловал его в висок. — Я здесь. Всё в порядке.  
Гэвин хотел поблагодарить, но выключился, не успев даже открыть рот, — и передумал это делать, когда Рикард бесцеремонно растолкал его, как показалось Гэвину, через пять минут.  
— Ну что ещё?.. — огрызнулся Гэвин, с трудом продирая глаза.  
И замолчал.  
Зал полнился жемчужным утренним светом, в оконные проёмы виден был розовый краешек зари — Стелла тоже просыпалась, готовясь согреть город в своих объятиях, как тёплая кукла; высоко над горизонтом ещё чернела полоса, усыпанная гаснущими звёздами, но с каждой минутой она становилась прозрачнее и светлее, и вот уже Гэвин разглядел реверсивный след взлетающего шаттла.  
— Доброе утро, — шепнул Рикард.  
Не отвечая, Гэвин сел, подтянул к себе ботинки, обулся и подошёл к окну, хрустя осколками стекла.  
Оглянулся.  
— Ты знал об этом? — спросил он беспомощно, поражённый до глубины души. — Как ты нашёл это место?  
— Я хотел тебя удивить, — Рикард легко поднялся, приблизился, остановился в паре шагов от него. — Хотел показать тебе то, что стоит увидеть.  
Ответить Гэвин не успел.  
— Я не знал, как дать понять, что чувствую к тебе, — добавил Рикард. — Так — наверное, похоже.  
Он снова сделал глаза ярче, он видел Гэвина насквозь — и не видел самого главного.  
Гэвин шагнул навстречу и сгрёб в кулак его куртку, сжал так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Я не имел в виду...  
— Заткнись, — попросил Гэвин шёпотом. — Ты ни хрена не понимаешь, когда нужно остановиться.  
Рикард кивнул — молча, и Гэвин кивнул тоже.  
И первые тёплые лучи Стеллы упали на их лица, заставив зажмуриться.


End file.
